Harry Potter and the Weaving Lines of Fate Part 1
by yinyangsangel
Summary: REWRITE. Fate is funny. One would expect that they are straight and guide a person down the road that they is ahead of them. However it isn't true. They aren't straight. The weave and twist, entwining different souls together and bringing them together.
1. IT BEGINS

Moria watched from the compartment on the train departed from the station waving at her anxious uncles and aunt, many of who were either crying or about to cry. She stared at them and continued waving, a twinge hitting her heart as she waved back, a slight smile on her face. But other than that, her face was void of any emotion. She hadn't shown any emotion in years…it was too dangerous to show emotion. She watched as the scenery continued to skirt past the window anticipation filling her.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had never heard of that school till this year…had never known about that she was a witch. It had been quite a shock to see an old woman in strange garb standing at the foot of her entrance. She introduced herself as McGonagall. The older woman then informed her and her family what she was truly capable of, and had suggested that she enroll in the school that would train her powers. When she had she had never seen her uncles and aunts argue about whether not she could go. Eventually they conceded and after that she had a local witch help her buy the books that she had needed. She also had gotten an owl she had affectionately named Fane. Granted she wasn't sure if her aunts and uncles would appreciate an owl sending their mail…but whatever, there wasn't a whole lot of choice that they had. She pulled out an aged picture, staring at the man and woman in the picture, before shaking her head, placing it back into the book. Suddenly her ears perked up as the door to her compartment opened and her light brown eyes watched in curiosity as a pair of kids her age walked in.

"-that ignorant, selfish jerk! AUGH!"

"Lily, I can't agree with you more." A young boy with long black hair and a rather large nose replied. The red head girl who apparently was Lily nodded then noticed that Moria was now staring at her inquisitively. Her face soon after became the same color of her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know-!" She began to stutter out and Moria waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Meh. It's okay. You can sit here if you want."

"You sure we won't be a bother?" Lily asked. Moria looked around at the empty seats.

"I'm pretty sure the invisible people can make room." She said sarcastically giving her a small smile. Lily smiled and then dragging the boy in sat down next to her.

"Hi my name's Lily Evan's, muggle-born." The girl said pleasantly. Moria smiled.

"Moria Prescott, muggle-born as well. Pleased to meet you too." She replied then looked at the boy who was staring at the floor.

"What about you?" she asked. He glanced over at her.

"Severus Snape." He said simply not making eye-contact with her. She blinked then heard the door open again. The trio looked up and saw a girl with black hair peering in.

"Um…can I join you?" the girl asked. Severus rolled his eyes but both Lily and Moria nodded. The girl beamed.

"Hello. My name is Alice Lahr!" she said cheerfully as she sat down, clutching a toad to her. Moria looked at the three in slight amusement.

Yep. Things were definitely looking up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat that was currently placed on top of her dark-brunette head called out. The table that apparently she would sit at cheered loudly. She hopped off the stool and walked over to her table, plopping next to Lily, who smiled.

"That's great! You, Alice, and me are in the same House!" she cheered happily. Moria smirked at her.

"Too bad Severus isn't in our house." Alice commented though to Moria it seemed that she was actually relieved that the boy wasn't in Gryffindor. Lily nodded apparently not seeing the look. She glared at the two boys that were sitting near them.

"But why did THEY have to be in our house?" she spat out spitefully. Moria shrugged.

"Well let's not spoil the fun right away." Alice said in a sing-song voice. Lily glanced at the boys and saw that they were moving down. She stiffened enough for Moria to notice and she sighed.

"Alright Lily, switch with me." She ordered and the girl followed instructions sliding to where Moria had been sitting and allowing Moria to take her spot. The two boys stopped next to her.

"Hi! My name is James Potter!" the boy who wore the glasses said to her grinning from ear to ear. She looked at him with a bored expression, pausing only to clap as another person was sent to their table.

"Moria Prescott. Sorry but I'm not switching seats with you." She said before he even asked. He frowned as did the other boy that had followed him.

"Aw, come on." The other one said.

"What's your name?" she asked smoothly, gaining an 'hmph' from Lily.

"Sirius Black." He replied easily giving her an innocent smile. She smirked.

"Hello Mr. Black. Sorry but I can't. I'm under strict orders not to." She replied just as easily, mentally grinning when he realized the sweet innocent smile wasn't working. She heard Lily and Alice giggle softly. And for once in so many years…

She was happy.

**Before I get an influx of negative guest reviews, please read this:**

**I am REWRITING most of chapters of the Weaving Lines of Fate. I would have done so when the whole first happened, and I was in the process of doing so…however I didn't have the time to manage to change them, especially with the growing threats on guest reviews (which I had placed under manual control, as they were growing more and more violent). I apologized to the other author, and she accepted it. I also already explained it to my readers what had happened and such, and it was suggested to me that I edit every single chapter, which I have done. Now I'm not going to submit every chapter in one day (I think I would die if I tried that…and I'm pretty sure that there is probably a limit on submissions per day), but I will do so slowly, and make sure that areas are changed (since I'm pretty sure my eyes blurred as I was editing these…it was nearly 2:30 in the morning when I edited some of them and I probably missed some areas) though I'm pretty sure through a good section has been edited.**

**But like I said the submissions are going to be slow.**


	2. FIVE YEARS LATER

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Ugh! That loathsome, pig-headed, little git!"

"And there she is." Moria stated as she spotted the familiar redhead. "So what did James do this time?" Moria looked grinning slightly as they walked through the corridor.

"Just being himself! He acts like he some big hotshot!" Lily spat out, her red hair bouncing as she stormed slightly ahead of Alice and Moria. Alice glanced at Moria with a smile.

"But you've already said he is a hotshot…plenty of times." She responded jokingly. Lily merely groaned in response.

"Then whatever word that I haven't called that git. That's what I think of Potter right now!" Lily growled out. Moria couldn't help it, offering a teasing grin.

"Lily, it's been five years and you've called him every known name in the book. I think it's high time you just call him James. That would really surprise him." She responded and Lily finally whirled around her green eyes blazing.

"Bloody hell no! Why would I call such a dreadful boy, by his first name?!" she hissed out and Moria all but nearly burst out laughing.

"It was a joke Lily…relax." Moria said easily raising her hands up. Lily's demeanor softened until finally her shoulders sagged.

"Merlin…I'm sorry." she said softly. Moria shrugged and Alice smiled softly. Lily then looked at Moria in curiosity.

"I'm curious though. How do you manage to deal with those 4 prats? If you ask me they're simply intolerable." Lily said slowing down and wedging herself between the two girls. Moria shrugged again.

"You spend five seconds with my family, and it's like that every day." She replied with a chuckle before contemplating. "For Remus and Peter, they're really nice, so you don't have to judge those two so harshly. For Sirius and James, I guess it's because I play Quidditch with them. I don't know. Granted Sirius does manage to get under my skin. But I manage to ignore it." Moria responded easily, and then glanced up at the clock.

"Bloody hell! We better hurry or we'll be late for Potions!" she hissed out. Alice laughed as they took off running.

"**WE'LL** be in trouble. Lily will not~!" she joked out earning a glare from the redhead. Moria grinned.

"True! Very true! Well we'll just have to hope that Lily will manage to smooth things over with Slughorn!"

"Brilliant!"

"Oh would you two knock it off!" Lily huffed out, her face now red. The two girls laughed loudly as they finally slid into potions with a minute to spare. Snape was already seated where the four would sit. He looked up and smiled as Lily sat down.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi Severus." She replied kindly. He glanced at the other two and though he smiled, the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Prescott. Lahr."

"Snape." They responded as well, sitting down in their spots, keeping their eyes trained onto the table. Moria never understood it. Severus Snape treated them like vermin. With her and Alice it was like they were covered in mud and feces. And while Moria was used to it by many Slytherin classmates as she was muggle-born or as they had so affectionately called her 'mudblood bitch', Alice was a pureblood. Even if they were in different houses, should it really have made such a difference? Moria sighed resting her cheek on her hand, forcing herself not to dwell on it. Slughorn had entered the class room. And like always he zeroed in on their table.

She should have really considered switching with someone else.

* * *

Sirius glanced from the tree that he had perched on, currently reading up on his transfiguration homework. He grinned when he saw Lily, Moria, and Alice.

"Oi, Prongs! Evan's dead ahead!" He called out looking down at his mates. James perked up from reading his own textbook, before running his fingers through his hair. Sirius grinned before jumping down, nearly landing on Peter and Remus.

"Watch it Padfoot!" Peter wailed slightly. Sirius merely rolled his eyes and straightened his uniform which at that moment was only his white undershirt, his black slacks and his tie which was only resting around his shoulders, still untied. He also ran a hand through his hair though unlike James was merely to make sure he didn't have any bugs or leaves in it.

"Oh come on Wormtail. I love watching this." Sirius joked as the three girls started walking past them. James got up.

"Evans!" he called out. Lily rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Hi to you too James!" Moria called out teasingly, to which he merely laughed at. She waved as she followed the two, James doing the same following the girls, still calling out to Lily. Remus sighed.

"I swear. He doesn't give up does he?"

"He wouldn't be Prongs if he wasn't." Sirius replied before following James.

* * *

"Hey Alice."

"Yeah?" Alice asked looking up from the book that she had gotten from the library. Moria was resting on her bed, throwing up a soccer ball that had been sent to her. She didn't really have time to use it, however she did find it something that would calm her. She continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Do you ever get the feeling that there's something wrong about Snape?" she asked stopping the ball. There was silence and then a sigh.

"About Lily you mean?" she heard Alice ask. Moria turned over and. Alice was silent again.

"I think about it a lot. I mean I know those two have been friends since they were kids…and Snape was the one that told Lily she was a witch. But some of the stuff he does…it's just creepy. It's like he's obsessed with her or something." She said sitting on Moria's bed and glanced at Lily who had fallen asleep already, her bed covered in parchments, textbooks, and quills. Grinning Moria and Alice carefully floated the items back to side where they belonged.

"Obsessed is a nice word for it. But…I don't know whether or not she knows or I should even tell her the rumor that Snape's been involved in the Dark Arts." Moria replied, stretching her arm and immediately regretting it as the bruise located on her arm twinged in pain, and tried to mask it, however Alice noticed.

"Did Malfoy and his gang corner you again?" She asked. Moria didn't offer a response. "You should really tell someone about that M." Alice chastised. Moria shook her head.

"I can handle them. Trust me on that." She said softly. Alice shook her head.

"Lily might not have been there…but I've been there Moria. I've **SEEN** what they've done to you. And then you go to Madam Pomfrey and lie to her. Why not tell James or Sirius?" Alice begged quietly. Moria shook her head.

"I don't need anyone else being involved with this. I still feel bad for them scaring you as bad as they did. And knowing those two, if they find out they'll hex the boys to next week and then beat their arses. And as much as that seems to be a good thing, I don't need anyone getting hurt or get into a long detention because of it." Moria replied then grinned. "Besides I think the only reason those two like me is because I'm the best Keeper they've had. I mean remember our first year? The Keeper then couldn't stop Quaffle from going into the hoops at all. It's a miracle we won **ANYTHING**." She finished. Alice sighed knowing that she couldn't convince her to say anything. With a sigh she fell back onto the bed and then giggled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Alice replied a small blush on her face. Moria blinked then grinned.

"You're thinking about that Longbottom boy aren't you? He's a year ahead of us Alice." Moria said and grinned as Alice's face turned bright red.

"Please don't say anything."

"I won't. Relax. You've had a crush on him since 3rd year. I didn't tell him then did I?" Moria teased. Alice giggled and hid her face in her hands. Hours later Moria was still awake, listening to the other girls in her dorm sleep. The full moon lit up their room in an ominous glow. She sighed and rolled over again. No matter what she did she couldn't fall asleep. Sighing she sat up and went to the window. The clock tower could be seen from there and she could see it read 5:30. She groaned quietly.

"I have a test tomorrow in transfiguration…" she hissed out angry at herself. She glanced down and blinked then pressed her face closer to the glass.

Was that….a dog? Walking next to a stag? Okay…she may not understand the magical creature relationships that well…but **COME ON** the two species hated each other. So why were those two even walking together. Her eyes widened as she began to watch the two transform into more human-like figures. However they entered the school before she could see anymore. She sat down on the hard surface of the stone.

What the hell did she just see?


	3. WHERE LOYALTIES LIE

"Hey Prescott? What are you looking up? Didn't expect to find you in the library."

"The same goes for you James." She replied looking up at the two guys then back at the book. "And if you must know it's about transfiguring into animals."

"Oh. You trying to turn into an animagus or something?" Sirius asked grinning. Moria shrugged.

"Well I have another test from McGonagall coming up."

"I don't remember that being one of the things she recently taught us."

"I'm also trying to figure out how two students managed to turn into a dog and a stag." She said still looking into the book and not seeing the two boys stiffen.

"You're joking right?" James stammered out.

"Nope. Saw them last night. Well to be honest I didn't actually see _**them**_. I just saw the two walk into the courtyard, start turning back into humans before they vanished into the school. Do you two know anything...about…it?" She trailed off when she turned around she realized she was now the only one in that row. She stayed there throughout her free period until she sighed and looked at the time.

"Better get to potions. Those two are probably already there." She murmured and after collecting her books and placing the other books in the correct places, began to walk out.

* * *

It was later on as she passed the courtyard, coming from another class, when she heard loud yelling.

"Scourgify!" a voice she only knew that it was James called out. Laughter followed before a loud…angry yell.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Definitely Lily.

"Alright Evans." She heard James say. She rounded the corner and sighed.

"Again?" she hissed out. She then began to watch James and Lily begin to argue. Logic dictated that she should stay out of this. Lily had managed to do quite well before hand, besides the fact that Lily could be a rather nasty person to get on the wrong side of her wand. However her honor told her to get closer and make sure nothing happened. Honor won. She began to walk up and started to hear the argument a bit clearer.

"-arrogant bullying toerag Potter! Leave him alone!"

"I will if you go out with me Evans! Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and a giant squid!" Lily responded cruelly and she smirked and heard Sirius chuckle.

"Bad luck Prongs…" he commented. Suddenly Moria saw Sirius's demeanor change.

"Oi!" he called out. "OI PRONGS!"

"Padfoot what-!" James began to ask but was cut off as a hex sliced his cheek. He glared at the perpetrator. Snape merely smirked at James. Moria withheld a groan. Couldn't people learn? James merely glared and before Snape could react he was turned over and floating in the air, revealing his gray underwear to the school. Despite herself Moria snickered slightly and saw to some amusement that Lily was also trying not to giggle. Quickly her angry demeanor returned.

"Put him down NOW, Potter!" she ordered.

"Certainly." James responded and flicked his wand and Severus fell into an ungraceful heap on the ground. Slowly he stood up and once again his wand was at the ready.

i"The guy doesn't learn does he?"/i Moria watched in boredom as Snape began to utter another hex. However a spell got to him first.

"LOCOMOTER MORTIS!" James rang out and Snape froze, his limbs snapping to his side. Moria looked at Evan's in astonishment as she pulled out her wand and aimed it at James.

"Leave…him…ALONE!" she called out.

"Aw Evan's…don't make me hex you." He sighed out.

"Take the curse off him then." She said pointing at Snape while her wand was still trained at James' nose. He pouted like a small child.

"Fine." And with that he flicked his wand at Snape. He sighed and walked up to the boy that was slowly regaining feeling back in his limbs. "There you go…you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus." James said in a bored tone. Moria saw fury in Snape's eyes as well as his face turning bright red.

"I don't **NEED** help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" he called out and in a second she saw red. How dare he? She began to storm towards him but stopped when Lily spoke up.

"**Fine.** I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you…Snivellus." She called out, turning around about ready to go. James however was now angry. He grabbed Snape by the collar pointing his wand at him.

"Apologize to Evans!" he snarled out. Lily turned around.

"I don't want YOU to make him apologize!" You're as bad as he is."

"WHAT?! I'd never call you a…a…" he started to say but then trailed off trying to figure out how to say it. "…a you-know-what…." He said softly. She put her hands on her hips.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can… I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it." She hissed out glaring daggers at him.

"You…make…me…**SICK**…" she continued and then turned on her heel and began to walk away, James calling out to her. He stared at her form.

"Geez…what is it with her?" he asked. Moria wasn't sure who was more stupid at the moment. James for not getting the clue. Or Snape for essentially ending the friendship. Sirius walked up to him resting his arm on James's shoulder.

"Well reading in-between the lines…"he said thinking about it "I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate." He said. Moria groaned. A bit? Reading in-between her line, Lily thought he was _EXTREMELY_ conceited. James was silent for a moment.

"Right…" he said and then turned his attention back to Snape who was trying to escape. Moria groaned and then began to walk to Potions class. She didn't really care at this point about Severus. Even when she heard laughter she continued walking.

* * *

"And he said that to her?! Why that lousy prat!" Alice hissed out during lunch, glancing apologetically to Lily. "Don't listen to a word he said Lily. You don't deserve that name."

"It's not like it isn't true. I am a muggle-born."

"I am too Alice. We don't care if Slytherin's have a different opinion on us. We are who we are." Moria said. Lily looked at her confused.

"Wait. Slytherin's called you….that name?" she asked worriedly. Moria smirked.

"Well they added slut and bitch after that….but yes they have." She said shooting Alice a warning not to say anything else. Lily's eyes widened.

"Did Snape ever-?"

"Nope. He just normally glared at me. Lily it's okay. Honest." She said softly, Lily however looked furious.

"It is not okay Mori! That name is one thing! Adding those words to it after is quite another!" Lily hissed out. Mori shrugged.

"Lily…I promise you I'm used to being called names and such. Especially those names." She said softly and Lily looked at her in alarm, she noticed Alice stiffen as well.

"What?!"

"It's a long story."

"Well, start telling!" Lily hissed out. Moria shrugged.

"Let's just say my childhood wasn't really the happiest alright? I have most of my family nowadays, but there was one that never wanted me to be around." Moria replied trying to keep her mouth shut on all of it. She had gotten friends…finally. She didn't want to lose them. Not like last time. Lily and Alice clearly wanted to know more, but one look at Moria's now smooth and cold eyes told them that was all they were going to get. They sighed in resignation.

"Alright…that story is good enough…for now." Alice said. Moria sighed in relief and then continued eating her meal.

* * *

"Bloody hell Prongs! Do you think Prescott knows about…us?" Sirius hissed out as they glanced over at the table where Moria, Lily, and Alice were sitting.

"I hope not, mate! This won't end well if she does!"

"What are you two babbling about?" Remus asked as he stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth slowly, the pain of his newest scratches from the night before transformation evident.

"Moria saw us shifting." Sirius tried to say casually, however both Peter and Remus choked on their food.

"You're kidding!"

"No! Would we be glancing over at her nearly every minute if we were?"

"Well Lily is over there and you could easily be trying to go out with Moria or Alice and trying to observe them." Remus interjected earning a glare from both of them.

"Besides if she does know it's you two don't you think she would have said something…or asked about it? You two are only making yourselves look even more suspicious." Remus stated and glanced at Moria smirking as she finally noticed the stares and glanced over at them in confusion. She then blinked and looked a bit harder at them. Confused he turned around and saw that Peter was now munching on a biscuit looking more and more like a rat eating a crumb. Remus nudged him slightly. Peter blinked then stopped and began munching normally. Moria blinked and shook her head, undeniable confusion blatant on her face. He had to hold back on chuckling.

* * *

"Alice…does…does Moria ever tell you about her family?" Lily asked quietly as they watched Moria getting plants for herbology from the lake, working on their own homework. Alice glanced at Lily then sighed, shaking her head.

"To be honest…I've only ever heard her mention her uncles and aunt…I've never heard her mention her parents. Or why at some times she's so withdrawn and cold towards us. It's like her emotions don't know what to do at some times. And during those times it's…frightening." Alice concluded watching as Moria lifted a rock, and then with a look of disgust slowly put it back in its place.

"Alright…next question. When we were talking…about that name…Moria looked at you as though to say not to say a word. I'm missing something, aren't I?"

"Lily-!"

"No. Don't _'Lily'_ me. She's one of my best friends Alice." Lily hissed out. Alice sighed.

"You didn't hear this from me…you heard this from Slytherin's or somewhere else." Alice murmured. Her voice low. Lily nodded slightly then scooted over, pretending to look at Alice's notes.

"Malfoy…and his gang…it's always that group. I don't know why but Lucius seems to get some joy out of tormenting her, and I think it's also to impress Narcissa and Bellatrix. But Merlin, they've used her as a punching bag Lily." Alice hissed out and saw Lily stiffen. "When I was there and Moria saw them coming…she hid me. Told me not to make a sound or move a muscle. And I watched as Lucius slam her into a tree calling her all sorts of obscenities. She retorted something, I didn't quite hear it, and he slapped her. Hard. The rest were laughing. But I guess Moria's method of staying silent afterwads worked on them. They got bored pretty quickly and just left, like they had just been chatting with her." Alice remarked bitterly.

"Why didn't you two tell me?! Why didn't she tell anyone?! Bloody hell, Potter and Black are absolute gits but they wouldn't have let her go through that!"

"I told her that Lily. But she said she could handle it. I don't know if something similar happened in her home…but she didn't act fearful or shocked by it. She looked like she was used to it. And you've seen her scars on her back…do you think…" Alice trailed off not wanting to think of what Moria's family was capable of. Lily stared at her and then at Moria who was still searching for plants.

What was Moria hiding from them?

* * *

"Oi! Watch it mudblood!" a harsh voice called out as he slammed into Moria causing the books that were in her hands to splatter on the ground. Moria simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to pick them up. However as she reached for it, her Transfiguration textbook was stepped on and held on place to the ground by a black shoe. She sighed and stood up locking onto gray eyes.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't know your ego was so huge that it couldn't fit in the great hall." Moria drawled unimpressed. His eyes flashed in anger and she merely crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised as though begging him to do something in front of teachers and students. Instead he merely smirked.

"Well…you've got quite a sharp tongue for a putrid mudblood." He merely replied.

"And you've got platinum blonde hair that makes you look like girl. Not my problem." She responded cheerily. "I'm surprised people don't mistake you for a girl. Oh wait…first year they DID. Shocker. Doesn't really help that your two lackeys are girls." She continued shrugging nonchalantly.

"Listen you little mudblood whore-!"

"Ooohhh…another insult? I swear Malfoy, is that all you can do? Because if so can you kindly move? You're wasting my time." She said evenly. Lucius's lips curled making him look like an animal. She kept her gaze on his eyes him. Finally he sniffed at her and brushed past her, shoving her slightly as he walked away followed by the glaring sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa. Moria sighed and then picked up her book brushing off the dirt. She then proceeded to walk to her class. Unknown and unseen by her, a black dog had watched the entire scene.

And his grey eyes held incredible amount of fury before he vanished back into the shadows.


	4. SECRETS

"Prescott! Prescott! Moria!" A masculine voice rang out in the entrance hallway. Moria turned around in confusion, blinking as Sirius pushed past a few first years, resituating his knapsack. He grabbed her arm slightly.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" he asked. She looked at him, confused but nodded and followed him to a quieter location. She situated her books shifting the weight of her Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts Books.

"Yes Black?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Why didn't you tell any of us about Malfoy and his harpies harassing you?!" He spat out angrily and at first she looked surprised before looking at him sternly.

"I didn't think it was necessary."

"Necessary?" He asked in shock. She shrugged.

"Yes, necessary. I can handle it."

"It's not right Moria!"

"My personal problems are just that. My problems. I don't want my friends to get involved or hurt because of me." Moria replied softly. "What they say or do just shows how insecure and shallow they are. " She continued.

"I don't care how much it shows that they're shallow! What if they hurt you badly!?" he hissed out glancing quickly to the side as several students, entered the hall laughing at a joke that had been said. He yanked her a bit farther into the hall. Moria looked at him in amusement.

"Black…" She started to say and then blew out a steady hiss. "Sirius, look. I'll be fine. I promise I will. If not I'll be the first to tell you." She reassured. He looked at her, with a look that still looked unconvinced but then nodded. She then cocked her head.

"By the way, how did you know that Malfoy and his fan-group were annoying me?" she asked and watched him first stiffen, then turn bright red and looked away. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"U…Uh I just heard around." He stammered out quickly. She looked at him a bit more patronizingly, her arms tightening on her books.

"That's odd considering that no one other than Alice knew and I was normally in a secluded area when they would try and berate me." She said slowly and saw he was panicking.

"Uh…Gotta go!" he said hurriedly and before she could ask what was wrong with him, rushed away. She blinked and looked at the empty spot that Sirius once stood. She pursued her lips together in concentration. The most recent time that Malfoy had jeered at her had been in the great halls. And no one had been near her.

Then it began to dawn on her.

The growl she had heard as she walked away but had thought it had been her stomach. James and Sirius panicking when she said she had been looking at animagus. That Sirius, James, and Peter were always tired after a full moon and Remus was always in a rough shape afterwards. How Sirius knew about Malfoy.

"Holy Merlin." She whispered.

* * *

"I think I revealed to Prescott that I'm an animagus." Sirius said suddenly as they all sat in their room. The three other boys all choked and gaped at him.

"Why did you do that?!" James asked as Peter glanced at the door. Was he imagining things? Or had he heard something?

"Guys?"

"Do you KNOW how much you could get in trouble?!" Remus asked angrily.

"Guys."

"How did you reveal that of all things?!" James finally snapped and Sirius glared at them.

"I was walking around in my dog form a little while ago, and I overheard Malfoy and my _**darling **_cousins harassing Prescott. I asked her today why she hadn't told anyone about it. And she asked how I even knew. I completely forgot that I had been the only one there witnessing it."

"So how does that make you think she knows that you're a dog?"

"Guys!"

"What Wormtail?! What is so important!?"James finally spat out in annoyance, Peter only managed to point. All the boys looked at the door and saw a smaller, feminine form standing there, leaning on the door frame with smirk on her face.

Moria Prescott to be more precise.

"You know if you're going to blurt out that all of you, sans Lupin are unregistered animagi, make sure that I don't know, someone isn't waiting outside to talk to you guys." She said easily before she was grabbed and subsequently yanked in.

"You know this could be taken in a wrong way right?"

"Sssshhhh! Now listen, Prescott! You better not tell anyone or-!"

"Why in the world would I tell?" she asked simply to the confusion of the boys. She merely shrugged.

"If I was going to tell, I would have told a teacher beforehand. So considering McGonagall isn't here yelling at you guys, the presumption should be that I didn't spill the beans. Besides, I do consider you my friends. I see no reason in telling. I was just curious." She explained, shrugging her shoulders again. The boys just gaped at her. She promptly straightened and brushed off the unseen dirt on her sweatshirt.

"Look I have secrets just like you. And I would hate to have someone blab them to the world. So about you three being animagi and Remus being a werewolf, my lips are sealed." She said with a grin as Lupin gaped at her.

"How did you know-!"

"Please I only saw James and Sirius in their animal forms during the full moon. And forgive me but you look like crap after each full moon. It isn't hard to figure it out." She stated. "But like I said, my lips are sealed." She grinned and then left laughing at herself.

"Holy Merlin. Did that really happen?" Peter finally managed to ask after several long minutes of silence. The other boys looked at each other before nodding.

"I think it did. I think it did."

* * *

Moria walked down the hall quickly trying to stay out of the rain. Merlin she hated the rain. Reminded her of that night. That night when everything changed. Suddenly she saw a form in the rain trying to move around a bunch of older and seemingly meaner looking Slytherin's. It took her a few minutes to see that the one trying to move around them was also a Slytherin. Suddenly one of them shoved the other. Moria sighed knowing she couldn't let that happen. Setting her books down, she left the safety of the hall and rushed into the grass grabbing a closed fist before it connected to the boy.

"Alright, knock it off. He's from your own house. I think you can get along with him at least." She growled out. The Slytherin boy rounded at her but she easily caught that foot as he spun around. Now off balance she shoved him and watched him pitch to the side and land in mud. She looked at the other Slytherin's with a bored look.

"If you don't want to end up like your buddy, I suggest you get your snake butts in gear and leave." She hissed out.

"Didn't know that he had a Gryffindor friend. He's a coward." One of them hissed right back. She merely smirked.

"He ain't a friend. I've never met him. But I hate seeing people being bullied by slime like you. Now beat it." She ordered coldly. The boys looked about ready to fight but then proceeded to leave, grumbling. She snorted then turned to help the boy who was trying in vain to retrieve his fallen books from the puddles. She squatted down to retrieve his ink and quill.

"You shouldn't have helped me." The boy said looking down at the ground.

"I know. But I can't stand to see anyone in pain." She replied picking up a few pieces of parchment. She glanced at the boys' and started suddenly.

"You're Black's brother aren't you? Regulus Black?" Moria asked the boy who looked nearly identical to Sirius only with paler skin. His eyes narrowed angrily.

"Look, thanks for helping me. But in the future, don't okay?" he asked, ignoring her question. She simply shrugged.

"I hate to break it to you, but I won't stop helping you if I walk into those Slytherin boys bullying you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know what it's like to be hurt and no one notices. And when someone finally does, it's too late." She replied. He started and looked at her. Realizing she said too much, she stood up and helped retrieve the remaining things before leaving, without saying a word. He merely stared at her, and then at the soaked parchment, quill, and ink.

* * *

Moria sighed as she entered the shower stalls. It was thankfully empty. She sighed, taking off her pants and pushing them into a basket along with the rest of her clothes. She stopped when she looked into the mirror and in the reflection of the mirror staring angrily back at her were her scars, paler than her skin stretched across her back. The crisscrossed scars that had been there for ten long years.

Lily and Alice had seen the scars. And despite them constantly asking what had happened to her, she had always refused to answer them. It wouldn't have done anything for her. The past was just that. The past.

But no matter how much she told herself that, how much she willed herself to try and not think of him, the man that had given her those scars slowly entered her mind.

"_Pain is a weakness leaving the body! Emotions make you weak! So they__** shall **__leave this weakling body!"_

"_You are merely my brother's brat. You should have died with them!"_

"_You little whore. Attracting boys like that at Primary school! I hope I'm dead before you can bring boys over every day."_

She pressed her forehead to the mirror, closing her eyes as the insults and accusations flew in her mind, all with the same harsh tone, the simple hatred in its voice. She opened her eyes and stared at the reflection, wishing to see the child that had been there for five years.

Before all the pain had happened.

Before the loss of her childhood had happened.

But aloof, cold brown eyes merely stared back at her taunting her. And with a saddened sigh, she showered and returned to her room smiling when she saw Lily and Alice had already passed out in their bunks. She laid down in her bed and stared at the curtains before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. HOMEWARD BOUND

_Moria blinked slowly realizing that she was now floating in bleak darkness. It was silent, no sound entering this bleak background. She turned around. _

_And her eyes widened at the two people that stood in front of her._

"_**Mum? Dad?"**__ She whispered out. The woman smiled at Moria revealing pearl white teeth that seemed to shine brighter and show off her ice blue eyes, her light wavy blonde hair falling well past her shoulders. The man grinned at her holding the woman to him with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. He looked nearly identical to Moria; the only thing contrasting them was skin color. The two images smiled at her and the feminine form raised her hands as though to welcome a hug. Moria started towards her, a blatant smile stretched on her face, her eyes filled with emotion. But the moment she touched the fingertips of the woman, the image vanished. Moria's eyes filled with horror at the scene in front of her._

_Twisted metal lay in clumps on the ground, smoke rising off the burning metal. A disgusting orange hew colored the black scenery. Her eyes widening in pain she looked side to side. Several feet away from her, his back pressed against a tree was a man, his face away from her, his body in an awkward angle. Unmoving._

"_**Ah…Ah…"**__ a chocked scream clogged Moria's throat as she tried to think of anything coherent. She looked down and there laid the woman. She too was unmoving and blood sickly pooled around her body that was pinned by a piece of tangled metal. The puddle slowly formed around Moria and Moria looked into the puddle to see large tear filled eyes, the face of a young girl that was covered in dirt, grease, dust and blood._

_It was her._

"_**MUMMY! DADDY!" **__she cried in despair, sobbing now._

_Suddenly the image began to disappear and soon after, the sound of footsteps echoed in the blackness. Her heart sped almost feeling like it would rip out of her now childlike chest as curses and insults began to be heard. The sound of a belt being removed and a knife being sharpened echoed loudly, the pain on her back coming almost immediately after._

"_**No! Not again! I'll be a good girl! DON'T! PLEASE!"**__ her voice finally called out. No reply answered and soon after a loud, petrified wail filled the black void, only to be answered by silence._

Moria's eyes snapped open, her body jolting slightly. She breathed in deeply and quickly glanced at her bunk-mates. They were all still asleep. She hadn't screamed out loud. She sighed heavily in relief and rested her forearm on her forehead. Dammit nightmares were coming more often now. Why now? She thought she had grown out of those nightmares. She stared at the curtains, her heart throbbing in pain, wishing she could go to her mother.

But she couldn't.

She turned in her bed, pressing her face into her pillow and inhaling the scent of the soap used to clean the sheets. And slowly the emotion died out in her eyes, the fear being slowly locked away. She closed her eyes and once again fell into the safety of the shadows, where no memory could reach her. No emotion could touch her. Nothing could hurt her there. No one could hurt her there.

"Blimey, Professor Quirrell is nuts. Why is he so insistent on this stupid project?!" Sirius groaned out as Moria followed him. She shrugged innocently.

"Dunno. Can't wait to see the groups and where the groups are going though." She countered.

"But it is summer break! It's time for us to relax!" he groaned out.

"Geez, would you calm down. The project is a report on muggle habits and your experience about it. It's easy as hell. Besides it would give you an excuse to avoid your family. Weren't they planning on going somewhere?" she asked as they crossed the foyer.

"Don't remind me."

"So now you have an excuse. Gotta know though. Where are the rest of the Marauders?" she asked, grinning

"Moony is doing the last few prefect duties before the summer, no clue where Wormtail is, and Prongs-"

"Is stalking Lily I presume?" She finished and he nodded with a grin. They finally reached the door for Muggle Studies where a large crowd had gathered. She could hear cheers, groans, and several curses as another group moved away. She peered onto the parchment that had been nailed to the door assigning groups and places. She searched for her, Lily, and Alice's name. She saw to some joy that they were in the same group. But then she saw the name and stiffened.

Inverie,Knoydart.

"Hey Moria." She heard someone call out. She looked up and saw Sirius staring at her.

"Well it appears Longbottom, Moony, Prongs and I are in the same group as you three. Ever heard of Inverie?" he asked his eyebrow rose in question.

"Well considering it's my town and my family live there. Yes."

"Wait. You're Scottish? But you don't have a Scottish accent."

"I lived most of my life in London. Lived with an uncle there." She said shortly. He looked at her. "The rest of my family lives there." She continued.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?" she finally asked looking away. Before he could get another word out, she raced away, gripping her books tightly. He stared at her fading form, wondering what had been said that had gotten her so short about him.

What had her parents done to her that she didn't even want to talk about them?

"Ugh. This is going to be the worse vacation ever." Lily groaned out as they sat in compartment on the train. Alice laughed weakly.

"Maybe it won't be really bad." Alice tried to reason and Lily shot her a 'yeah right' look. "Look, just don't hex James in the first hour okay? This will be a long summer if you do, right Moria? Moria?" Alice asked. They both glanced at Moria who, ever since it had been revealed that they were going to be reporting on her village, had been quiet. Now she was just staring out the window, though it seemed that her mind was elsewhere than on the scenery that was passing by. Secretly Alice and Lily were quite happy for the events being played out. Finally they would find out about Moria.

They just wished that they knew whether it was bad or good.

"You like her don't you?"

Sirius jumped slightly and turned, and saw that James now stood behind him, a playful smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Padfoot. Don't insult my intelligence. I've seen the way you look at Prescott whenever we're in the common room, the great hall, Quidditch, class-" James listed different places he had caught Sirius staring at the oblivious girl. Sirius in response blushed madly.

"You're mad Prongs."

"If I wasn't right, you wouldn't be blushing." James easily countered. "Besides the fact I think you've liked her since we were younger, just been oblivious." Sirius glared at him before looking away on the train and for the first time much to his relief saw the train station appearing. Soon after, the train was once again alive as students hurried around, saying last minute goodbyes and getting their carry-ons ready for departing off the train. Once they finally reached the station it was a full flurry of movements as people rushed around grabbing their bags and trunks, greeting their parents happily.

After finally retrieving their own bags and finding Moria the group began to follow her.

"I think my Uncle Monroe is coming to pick us up." Moria finally said. "But knowing him he's probably having trouble finding a spot."

"A spot? A spot for what? Parking? Seems like there's plenty of that." Lily said looking around at the now half-filled parking lot. Moria offered a sheepish grin, the first smile she had done the entire day, looking at the group.

"You guys are going to hate me."

"Why would we hate you?"

"You could have told us we had to ride on a boat to get to the bloody place!" Alice groaned out trying to tie her hair in an unsuccessful ponytail. Moria looked at her innocently.

"I thought you guys knew this." Moria said. It wasn't anything new. Uncle Monroe would pick her up, they would go on a double decker bus for about 30 minutes, get to pier and then sail off to Inverie. However a friend of Monroe had shown up saying that Monroe was busy fishing. So he had done the same things with her and dragged the entire group.

"Sorry." She said simply and then smirked as loud retching was heard near the side of the boat. Remus peeked in with an annoyed look.

"How are those two?" Alice asked as Frank sat down next to her handing her a drink.

"Still retching over the side of the boat."

"Honestly, Potter and Black can handle flying on a broomstick perfectly fine, but put them on a boat and on water and they can't hold their stomachs." Lily complained. Moria laughed before seeing worry in Remus's face. Sighing she got up and grabbed his arm, yanking him away.

"Stop worrying about it."

"You know about my-"

"Furry problem?" Moria asked, raising an eyebrow. "Remus, give me a break. The population of Inverie is about 100." She explained, lifting her arms up. "And it is surrounded by forests. You'll be fine." She replied. He looked at her in surprise.

"How…"

"It's not like I just moved there." She retorted. "I've lived there since I was 8…you get to know everyone there." She replied looking at him with a small smirk. "You aren't getting out of this okay?" she finally said and he couldn't help but smile, sighing as though in defeat.

"Fine."

"Bye Clyde!" Moria called out waving as the man that dropped them off turned the key and with a roar, his boat took off into the waters, and within a few minutes the boat had disappeared back into the river. She then turned and pointed to the small town that lay just beyond the beach. She gave a slight smile.

"Welcome to Inverie,Knoydart."


	6. SCARS HOLD NO SECRETS

"Wwwooowww…this is a really tiny town." Alice said after a few minutes of silence. Moria shrugged.

"There are only 100 people give or take, and since its fishing season there are a lot less of the men here." Moria explained off-handedly. She then grabbed her trunk and proceeded to walk down the path. The others looked at her a bit, almost confused at how cold she was to her home. She looked over the shoulder.

"You guys coming?" she called out. Hurriedly the others ran to follow her, dragging their own luggage with them. It only took them several minutes to reach what they presumed to be Moria's home.

In comparison to the other houses of the town, this one looked ancient. Ivy vines grew on one side of the house, covering it with leafy green ferns. Buds had seemingly followed suit onto the ivy, blossoming to reveal beautiful flowers. An ancient looking porch stood valiantly in the front, the white paint peeling off of the banisters from its long battle against the elements. Several rocking chairs and coffee tables had been strategically placed on the porch, protected by the mesh that covered the spaces between the poles. However from the main part of the home, the ancient look disappeared.

It looked as though several parts of the house had been added on. In comparison to the older smaller part of the house, the extensions of the house had a cleaner coat of paint on them, and while there were plants and even ivy growing on them, it was not to same degree as the front of the house. It stretched behind the original house several feet before rising to a second story. Like the original, it was made out gray stone though due to its recent creation the stone had yet to wear down and gave it a newer look. Behind it, attached to the opposite wall, was what looked like a greenhouse, adorned with more ivy wrapping up the walls, though like the newer addition was not as much, though flowers had joined the ivy. The yard was filled to the brim with gardens and plants, and two chimneys stuck on the roof.

"Bloody hell."

"Moria….this is your house?"

"Geez, how many siblings do you **have**?" Sirius finally asked. Moria glanced at him with a short smile.

"I don't have any." She replied softly. Sirius looked at her, but before he could as another voice entered the scene.

"Oh! Moria you didn't tell us we were going to have visitors!" a slightly rough, yet soft voice called out from somewhere in the jungle of gardens. Seconds later a form exited, holding in their hands several flowers, potatoes and cabbages.

The person who stood in front of them was barely taller than Moria. Light brown-blonde hair was tied behind their head in a low ponytail. A large-bibbed hat had been situated on their head while loose clothes they were wearing were covered in dirt smudges and grass stains. Their blue eyes looked at them in some sort of confusion.

"Wow…is that Moria's aunt?" Alice whispered to Lily. Lily shrugged.

"I guess…I mean it could be one of her uncles' wives too." Lily added. Moria groaned and then glared at the person.

"Uncle Mitch, what did I tell you about dressing like that? You look like a girl!" she spat out and Lily and Alice looked at her in shock.

That was a **guy**?

"Oooohhh! You're no fair Mori! I don't like to wear my good clothes when I'm gardening!"

"Could you at least choose tighter clothes then?! People mistake you for a girl all the time! I don't think Mike likes it when guys whistle at you!" Moria argued out. Mitchell sniffed in annoyance.

"Well anyways, Moria Althea Prescott…" He stated with a teasing sniff, before glancing at the group "…and apparently friends, come in. The others are waiting."

"Others?" Remus finally managed to ask, not sure whether to laugh at the argument or be slightly disturbed that most likely everyone thought Mitchell was a girl at first. Mitchell looked at them confused.

"Didn't Moria tell you? Plus me we have 3 uncles and 1 aunts for Moria." Mitchell explained and Moria's face grew more and more mortified.

"What?!" Lily squeaked out.

"My grandparents were busy okay?!" Moria spat out then rushed past her uncle, her face a bright red, the others followed.

"How the bloody hell are we all going to fit in this place?" Alice asked Moria as she continued to drag her trunk.

"Have some faith in me

"Plus the eight of us that's twelve." Lily explained.

"I know that." Moria retorted, rolling her eyes. "Geez. I already solved that problem. You guys can stay in my room. Granted I'll have to put up a curtain to separate the guys and the girls." She said.

"Your room is probably tiny, M! How the bloody hell do you expect-!" Sirius began to ask as Moria opened a door.

On the other side of the door was what had looked like a green house on the outside. Instead it was a bedroom, curtains covering the glass panels mostly, but still emitting enough light for the room. Chinese lanterns were strung on the top of the roof. A lofted bed was situated on the far wall, and the floors had been carpeted. Moria looked at the stunned faces with a bored expression.

"You were saying?"

"Uh…never mind."

"Sweet Merlin, do my daft ears deceive me? Do I hear little Moria?" a deeper voice called out. Moria rolled her eyes.

"Hi Uncle Martin." She called out as a man walked up to them. He looked at the group with some confusion but smiled nonetheless. He looked more like Moria even in built but seemed to show more emotion than her.

"Ah, I see these are the guests Mitch was talking about. Pleased to meet you all." He said smiling before rubbing Moria's hair, ruffling it. She blushed embarrassed.

"So…is everyone in the living room?" she finally asked. Martin grinned and nodded.

"Why don't you all bring your stuff in there? We'll get the spare beds set up later." He said. Moria sighed and looked at her room.

Home sweet home.

"Bloody hell. No wonder Moria doesn't talk about her family. I'd get a headache just trying to describe them." James groaned out. Despite herself, Lily laughed in agreement.

Martin Prescott apparently was the eldest of the four and apparently a teacher, Mitchel Prescott was the second oldest and a 'stay-at-home dad' of sorts. Madge Prescott, was the aunt of the family and stay at home fashion designer, normally hanging out with Mitchell in the local market, and finally there was Monroe Prescott, the third uncle. He had arrived there a bit later as he was a fisherman and had just come back with the day's catching's. When he saw them he barely spoke two words to them.

"So that makes Moria's dad the youngest right? Geez, when did her grandparents start having kids? When they were teenagers?"

"They did." Moria called out. "They got married when Grandma Mairi was sixteen and Grandpa Mungo was eighteen. My grandma's family was furious. Uncle Martin was born a year later." She explained.

"Question…why does our family have all names that start with M?" Remus asked turning over on the cot that he had been assigned.

"Dunno. Just been like that forever. They say I'm the only one that can continue tradition." Moria said.

"Why just you? You have 4 uncles and 1 aunt."

"Uncle Martin's family died before I was born in a bus accident, Aunt Madge can't have kids even if she wanted to, Uncle Mitchell is interested in men, and Uncle Monroe has a long-distance relationship but he worries more about the family then actually settling down." Moria explained.

"Geez. Sucks to be you." Sirius called out. Moria snorted in agreement.

* * *

"I don't think she's told them about it…about any of it." Mitchell whispered out glancing at the shut door of Moria's room later that night. It was silent, the teens already asleep from the long journey.

"Would you?" Martin asked looking up from the novel he was reading.

"I understand her hesitance. But she can't continue to move one when she's holding everything back. She's been doing that for too long." Madge said placing a cup in a cabinet.

"Well…we'll just have to help won't we?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Sorry…the weather here can change pretty quickly." Moria apologized as the rain poured down on them. Thankfully they had all brought a raincoat or umbrella with them so they were staying relatively dry.

"At least it's not as bad as when DeVane caught us in the woods. I thought he was going to shoot us!" Alice cried out, remembering the old, gruff man who ran out at them when they were hiking screaming about devils. Moria had calmed him down and sent him away like a small child, though it didn't mean that the boys hadn't nearly tried to beat the guy up for scaring the bloody hell out them.

"DeVane has had some issues since he was younger. He claims that devils stole his wife away when in actuality she just ran off with another guy. Nothing can really stop th-" Moria began to say but was cut off by a loud shriek. They all looked towards the pier and saw all the women now screaming and pointing at the grey, turbulent water. They all looked and now saw the situation.

A child had been playing too close to the end of the pier and had gotten swept off it. The little girl was now struggling to stay afloat as a current pulled her farther from the shore.

"Oh no." Sirius murmured out as the girls squeaked in panic. While yes they were wizards and witches in training, they were unfortunately still not of age yet and even if they were, there were too many muggles around for them to do anything.

They were stuck.

Moria quickly searched around and found what she was looking for. A long cord of rope, long enough to reach well over where the girl currently was clinging to a rock. But she needed to go quickly, she wasn't sure if the girl would last and be able to hold onto the rock for much longer. Even during the summer the waters could be cold.

"Damn it, think we could swim there?!"

"Not fast enough. I could go into my ani-!" Sirius began to say but stopped when a blur of brown hair raced past him and towards the edge of the dock. It took him a second to realize who it was, and it was a second too late to stop her.

"MORIA!?" Lily finally shrieked out as Moria dived off the pier. Her body entered a large wave as it pounded back to the watery surface. At first there was nothing. Then with an explosion of water Moria's head burst from the surf and then began to swim with powerful strokes toward the girl. She had to ignore the feeling of needles and glass shards tearing at her flesh. A little girl's life depended on it. Finally she made it to the rock the now sobbing girl was clinging to.

"Hi Sweetie. Let's get you back to your m…mother." She managed to say and realized she was getting colder. Didn't really help that she had stripped off her garments till she was in her bra and her shorts that she had put under her pants, but she wouldn't have made it that far if she hadn't. The little girl sobbed loudly and launched her small form to Moria wrapping her tiny shaking arms around her. Moria then began the long struggle back to the pier, ever so often having to cling to the girl as waves threatened to shove them down and tried to drag them away.

But the rope she had wrapped around her waist held firm much to her relief. Score one for rope. She began to feel her fingers growing numb and her body getting colder. Her body seemed to be becoming slower and heavier and the little girl's body was becoming limp and her sobs quieter. It took her a few minutes to understand what was happening to both of them.

They were succumbing to hypothermia.

"B-bloody…h-hell! She stuttered out. Numbly she reached up towards the wood of the pier but her hand began to slip back in. That is until a larger hand enveloped hers and hoisted her out of the water. Gray eyes stared at her angrily as her bare, numb feet touched the soaked pier.

"Have you bloody lost it!?" Sirius hissed out angrily as the others, the mother of the child, and several villagers raced over, the villagers wrapping the child and Moria in several blankets.

"M…Maybe…C…Can I have s…some c…clothes p...please? Moria stuttered out. It was then he realized that she was only standing there in a bra and sports shorts. Blushing he stepped away. She turned to receive yet another blanket.

Sirius, who had been trying not to stare, was now staring as were Remus, James, and Frank. Alice and Lily glanced at each other knowing what they were now staring at with shocked expressions.

Scars.

The crisscrossed, almost in the shape of mesh fence lines crossed her back paler than her skin tone, painfully more seen with her goose-bumped flesh.

"What the hell…" Sirius murmured out but before anyone could ask, Moria was rushed away, apparently to be taken to the local doctor and be checked for any signs of hypothermia. Martin walked up, a strange look on his face. He glanced at the boys and saw confusion and complete horror in their faces. In the girls there was only confusion. He sighed and then motioned towards the house.

"I think it's time we talked."


	7. A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE

The group of teens should have felt odd, following a grown man to a house. But they didn't. Right now for the boys, questions were filling their heads faster than they could process them. For the girls however, they simply had simple questions that had been sitting in the darkest corners of their minds, yearning to be free but because Moria always dropped the subject, had never been answered.

Slowly and silently they entered the house. Mitchell looked up from the dishes he had been cleaning and looked at them with confusion. At the sight of his older brother however the confusion changed to crystal clarity.

They knew.

"How?" he merely asked. Martin looked at Mitchell with a type of morbid amusement.

"How do you think? The hero blood in her activated and she nearly drowned and died of exposure." Martin replied almost making it sound like a joke. Mitchell sighed, cursing softly.

"We really need to enlighten her that one of these days she's going to die if she keeps doing this." Mitchell grumbled out. Martin laughed pulling out a cup to get some water

"So…those scars?" Alice finally managed to ask, snapping the pair out of their conversations. Mitchell and Martin glanced at each other as though silently goading the other to start. Finally Mitchell sighed and glanced at the group of teens, wiping his hands dry with a tea towel.

"Before you even suspect…no…none of the ones that had been introduced to you all were the ones that harmed her like that. Neither were her parents. They loved her more than life itself." Mitchell said.

"Yeah….more than anything." Martin echoed softly, almost as though he was in pain.

"Then who did?" Lily finally asked. Mitchell and Martin looked at each other again.

"Before we explain how she got her scars, we need to tell you her past…at least most of her past." Mitchell explained and stood up before going to a closet and reaching in it to retrieve a small box. He returned to the table, placing it down and then opening the box. They peered over it and saw it was filled with old photos of the Prescott family. Searching for several minutes he finally pulled out an older photo.

On the photo was a couple standing next to each other. A wedding photo. The woman was wearing a simple white gown; no jewels covered the dress, her blonde hair halfway up and her blue eyes glittering in happiness. A man stood next to her, his long brown hair tied in a short ponytail, wearing a dark tuxedo. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his brown eyes were staring at the photographer with unimaginable happiness.

"This is Mable and Maarten, Moria's parents. Maarten was my younger brother." Martin said. He had always remembered how ironic that their names were nearly exact. "The youngest out of all our siblings and he was a wild child." Mitchell chuckled at that description.

"Wild? Completely uncontrollable is more like it." Mitchell corrected. "He was more of a trickster, and would do anything for a laugh. But staying here was never in his plans. Wanted to leave our home and make a life in London…our parents weren't too happy about that. But they let him do what he wanted." Martin continued.

"He wanted to be a musician. It was difficult, really difficult. He had to do other jobs to get an income. But he loved it. Singing I mean. And there he met her." Mitchell said tapping the woman in photograph. "He met Mable Ellesmere. She sang songs in different languages. Japanese, Spanish, Spanglish, Chinese, German, anything really." Mitchell said smiling at the memory of listening to Mable sing. She was a knockout, even to him.

"Maarten was entranced by her beauty and her voice. She could make a crowd swoon and follow her music. The same went for Mable. Maarten…had this connection with the crowd. His music really got to the people who would come to the concerts. And like that Mable and Maarten clicked. It didn't take them long for him to drag her back here and introduce her to us." Martin said and couldn't help but chuckle when Maarten had come up for Christmas with a blonde haired woman walking behind him.

"They dated for several years before finally tying the knot. About 8 months later…Moria was born after 12 hours of labor, several broken fingers, a concussion, and a crack in the hospital wall from a tray." Mitchell said. He smiled thoughtfully. "It took just one second and she already had Maarten wrapped around her finger. Guess that goes with all dads and their children. But even with their daughter, they didn't stop their singing career. They just brought her along." He finished and fished out another picture and then showed it to the group. The all blinked in shock.

Moria was only a toddler in this picture but she had a smile on her face that was bigger than they had ever seen on her. Her chubby arms were wrapped around Maarten and Mable's necks as Maarten held his daughter up. It seemed as though they had just come off a stage.

"She was three in this picture…see the difference right?" Mitchell asked. The group just nodded.

"Back then…the Moria you all know didn't exist. That Moria didn't begin its' existence until she was five…till that day…that horrid day."

* * *

"_**Maarten are you positive we should be going up this right now?"**_

"_**Oh come on Mable. Where's your sense of adventure?"**_ _Maarten asked with his normal grin, as he continued driving through the winter storm. Moria watched as her mother sighed then grinned._

"_**I married you didn't I?"**__ she asked and Maarten chuckled and despite herself she giggled. Mable turned in surprise and then smiled._

"_**I thought you were asleep sweetie."**__ Mable said turning around and ruffling her daughter's hair._

"_**You two are too loud!"**__ Moria complained jokingly._

"_**We're singers. That's what we're good at." **__Maarten joked glancing at his girls before returning his eyes to the road. The last thing he remembered was something standing in the middle of the road, him trying to avoid the object, the feeling of weightlessness._

_And hearing Mable and Moria scream._

* * *

"We're not sure what happened. Neither is Moria. The last thing she remembers is Maarten turning around to protect her from the car wreck. She blacked out after that. When she came to…she was at the bottom of the cliff. Among car debris. Now that I think about it…her witch powers probably manifested right then to protect her. But it couldn't protect her from everything." Martin said looking at the picture…probably the last picture of Moria ever happy.

* * *

"_**M…Mummy? D…Daddy?"**__ Moria stammered out, opening her eyes seeing that she was now face down in the dirt. She slowly sat up and blinking looked up trying to find her parents. _

_All she saw was destruction._

_The remains of what had once been the car she had been sitting in, littered the area like the aftermath of a concert, chunks of metal embedded in the ground, trees. Fire gave the night sky an unearthly glow, making the scene scarier to the terrified five year old._

"_**Mummy?! Daddy!? Where are you?!"**__ she cried out finally rising to her feet and after several failed attempts managed to start running. She searched feverishly, crying for her mother and father. Finally she found a form, lying against a tree._

"_**D…Daddy?"**__ she whimpered out and shook the figures shoulder. The body shifted slightly and Moria screamed as her father's head rolled to its' side, his eyes wide open but unseeing. She began to tremble as she could see blood gliding down his chin, his chest still. Unmoving._

_Not living._

"_**Mummy! Daddy's hurt! MUM! MUMMY!"**__ Moria screeched out running away from her father's body. She became frantic until she heard a soft, weak groan. She looked to her left and her eyes widened._

"_**M…mummy?"**_

* * *

"Maarten died instantly, snapped his neck after he was thrown from the vehicle and into a tree. He didn't feel any pain. But Mable…Mable wasn't as fortunate. She stayed in her seat, but the hull of the vehicle landed on her stomach down to her feet. She was pinned and she was mortally wounded." Martin said not looking at the group but he could hear startled gasps coming from Lily and Alice. "Those scars on Moria's palms are testament to that."

* * *

"_**S…sweetie…"**__ Mable murmured out, looking up with relief on her pained face, her hand pressed against the ton of metal on her form. __**"Y…You're alright…T…thank goodness…"**_

"_**MUMMY?!" **__Moria screeched out running to her trying to make sense of what had happened. She saw her mother was pinned and in a flash of thought pressed her tiny hands to the metal and pushed against it with all her strength. Burning pain followed soon after and with a yelp, Moria backed away looking at the palm of her hands and saw that blood was now seeping down her hands. Not caring she began to push again, the pain returning but she kept at it. That is until, a slender hand pressed against her ankle. She looked down and saw a pleading look from her mother._

"_**M…Mori…stop sweetheart…it's alright."**__ Mable murmured out. Moria slowly fell to her knees cupping her mother's hand to her cheek with her bleeding hands, tears falling down her dirt stained cheeks._

"_**Don't go…I'll be a good girl…please don't go."**__ Moria pleaded quietly, tears sliding down her face. Mable smiled and then began to murmur something. It took Moria several seconds to realize what Mable was doing._

_She was singing to her._

"_**Little…angel falling still…**_

_**Beautiful brown…eyes stare at me.**_

_**One is lonely…two is harmony….**_

_**She's not an Eva, or a Jill.**_

_**She's my little Moria.**_

_**My little angel…my…little…ang…**__**el**__**…"**__ slowly Mable's voice drifted away and Moria began to sob loudly holding her mother's hand tightly to her face pleading to whatever was living up there to bring them back. That was all she wanted. Slowly night slid into dawn and Moria was still there, holding her mother's hand to her cheek, her eyes vacant. Vaguely she became aware of footsteps and looked up. Two hikers walked into the area and stopped, looking at her as though they had seen a banshee or a monster._

"_**Oh my…"**_

"_**Quick! Call the police!" **__The woman called out running to Moria and trying to wrench the girl from the cold body that was next to her. The moment the woman touched her however, Moria began to scream. Scream as her childhood…her family was taken away from her._

_In just one single night._

* * *

"When we got word of the accident…we all rushed to the hospital to find out about survivors. Moria was the only one." Mitchell said glancing at Martin. The accident had been another knife plunged into his heart as a year earlier; Martin's own family had been killed in a similar accident. Mitchell glanced back at the group. He sighed as though he was tired.

"Unfortunately, that isn't where she got her scars from. Except for her hands…she was relatively untouched." Martin said, rubbing a hand across his face. "We figure that her magic protected her and manifested itself to heal her."

"I…It isn't?" Lily finally managed to voice. Merlin. She had expected Moria's childhood to have not been easy…but this…this wasn't what she had been expected.

"After the funeral…we debated on who would take care of Moria. She was a young girl…reeling from the death of her parents. And most of us just weren't ready to deal with that yet. So we decided on my brother…my youngest brother and Maarten's twin…Malcolm." Martin said, the words feeling like venom to him. If they had stepped up Moria wouldn't have become like this. They would have had the same Moria that had been there for five years.

"Malcolm was…different. He was always a bit of a loner, but out of all us…he seemed to have been handling the deaths the best, so we thought that he would have been the perfect choice. However what we didn't know was that Malcolm wasn't right in the head. We didn't know for our entire lives or for the three years that Moria lived with him."

* * *

"_**U…Uncle Malcolm?"**__ Moria stammered out at the bulk that was standing at the fridge. __**"C…can I have some water?"**__ she asked again. He turned and glowered at her. She whimpered softly, taking a step back as he advanced. Without warning he grabbed her cheeks and she yelped loudly._

"_**Emotions are merely a hassle. A wall to stop one's true power. Get rid of them!"**_

"_**Uncle Malcolm! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" **__Moria cried out trying to get out of his grip and return to the floor. He snarled and her struggles ceased as fear crept into her body. He looked like a monster…the boogeyman that her parents had told lived under her bed and theirs so she shouldn't come into their room when the door was closed. With a snarl he threw her onto the ground and turned again. She watched in mute horror as he withdrew one of the kitchen knives._

"_**Turn around."**_

"_**But Uncle Mal-!"**_

"_**I **__**SAID**__** turn around."**__ His words were cold and hard and she whimpered softly, but complied, her body shaking in fear at what he was going to do. Suddenly he shoved her into the wall, and a second later she felt burning pain. She tried to scream but his grip tightened on her head._

"_**Scream and I'll cut deeper."**__ Malcolm warned and she swallowed hard before biting her lip to stifle the scream. Slowly the pain slid down to the other side of her back and just as quickly as the pressure appeared, the tip of the blade left her now marred skin. She slid down onto the ground, her eyes vacant._

"_**Your training begins today. Your emotions cloud your judgment. Pain was one of them. Now we shall work on your other emotions."**__ He said and looked at her as the tears slowly dried up and she just rested her head on the wall, the blood from her back sliding down to the ground._

* * *

"For her…that was when she began to change. Malcolm…decided that no emotions were better than having any. Those scars were…punishments…for her showing emotions. Anger, sadness, fear, happiness, any emotion that he considered useless…he taught her that if she showed those emotions he would hurt her. Badly." Martin said softly. He looked up and glanced at the group.

All of their faces were pale. Alice and Lily looked like they couldn't decide whether to scream or puke. The boys seemed to be trying to think of anything. Mitchell winced.

"It-!"

"You know if you're going to tell a story of my life, why don't you let ME tell them?" A voice interjected. They all turned to see Moria standing there, resting the side of her body on the door jam, her arms crossed staring at her uncles angrily.

"M-Moria…is…is that true?!" Lily finally managed to stammer out. Mori closed her eyes, smirked and let out a bitter laugh.

"I could say no, that it isn't, but that would be lying wouldn't it?" Moria responded, her face cool, almost in a bitter tone. "Yes. I lived with a man that made me sleep in a cupboard, and who would beat me to make sure my emotions wouldn't come out. Some days he would use a kitchen knife, others if he was drunk or angry enough he would beat me with his belt till I bled." Moria said shrugging at the shocked faces. "I got used to it."

"That doesn't make it right!" Sirius finally spat out. Moria stared at him, her eyes sharp with anger and pain.

"Because of that man, I wasted three years living in a world controlled by fear and oppression. I KNOW that it wasn't right." She snapped, moving away from the doorjamb. DON'T treat me like this little child that is getting his hand slapped for being in the cookie jar." She hissed out harshly, before turning around, marching out the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

She was angry. Now beyond angry.

Humiliated.

She sighed, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. No she would not cry. She wouldn't. But no matter what she did, she couldn't shake the sight of her friends…most likely her former friends…faces as they sat listening to her past. The horrified looks.

She continued hiking through the woods before finding a place that she always would go to have moments of solitude. Grunting she climbed up a tree, sliding onto the branch and staring out into the forest, her emotions swirling around. Why…why couldn't she have told them? Why? Because she was weak, and she was-

"-et go, Jack!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Blinking she looked down and saw a young girl arguing with another man. Several other men had surrounded her.

That was never a good thing.

"Jack please! Let's go back to the group!" the girl pleaded.

"No way Dolly! I've had it with your hard-to-get attitude. Tell me right now, or my boys will teach you a lesson!"

"You're scaring me Jack!" the girl pleaded and was about to scream as the men got closer to her.

"Alright that's enough." Moria finally growled out, jumping down and landing on one of the men. "If you haven't heard, tourists aren't allowed here. Go back." She ordered. The men scoffed at her and one walked up to her intending to shove her away. Bad move on his part. Before he knew had been slammed in the chin by a closed fist and he was out.

"I will tell you again. **Go. Back.** I'm not in the mood to deal with bastards like you." She hissed out. The others looked at her and released the sobbing girl who did as Moria ordered. She ran back the way she came from. The boys however didn't move.

"What are you gluttons for punishment? I said-!" she began to growl out before an arm wrapped around her neck and hoisted her off of her feet. She cursed herself in not making sure that the other wasn't actually out.

"Well now…we're going to have a nice…chat…with you. You should have minded your own business." The boy most likely known as Jake said and with a snap, him and his two cronies, one holding the now struggling Moria, they walked deeper into the forest.


	8. FRIENDS AND FEELINGS

"Did you find her?!" Lily called out as Alice rushed back to her. Alice shook her head, her eyes full of worry.

"I don't know where to look. I mean it's not like there will be a sign or anything to tell us-!" Alice began to say but was interrupted when a young woman all but flew past them, sobbing. The two girls looked at each other before bolting into the thicket. Knowing full well wherever that girl had been, Moria surely was.

* * *

"LITTLE BITCH!" a voice called out and before Moria could react a fist slammed into her cheek. She yelped slightly and would have fallen if they hadn't tied her hands above her head and tied them to a tree limb. She swung slightly, her head throbbing and she heard the drunken laughs of the men.

"She ain't so tough now is she?" one of them joked as she spat blood. She glared at them but kept her mouth shut.

"Aw….she looks pissed." Jack said walking up to her and lifting her chin up to where she was looking at him.

"Why don't you go rot in hell?" She growled out. Angry, he slammed his fist into her stomach and a gasp left her mouth. She coughed violently, but her glare didn't diminish. Now angry the three men advanced to her. The punches came violently and rained down her form, however the reaction they had been expecting never came. Her eyes were still cool, the look of defiance never leaving her.

"Damn…she's a cold hearted bitch isn't she?" one of them joked as they looked at her, lifting her head up with her chin. Her face was now black and blue more than tan. Blood dripping down her face and nose. Her clothes had tears in it, revealing small bruises on her body, her hair sticking out because of the blood. She was breathing heavily, one eye closed. She merely smirked.

"Expecting some type of reaction? Sucks to be you…" she whispered out. There was a loud curse and she felt Jake slam his leg into her stomach. She coughed violently and she felt her vision spinning.

_"Wonder if I'm dying..."_ She thought, her vision swaying slightly. _"__So…this is what it feels like to die…I've been through worse."_ Moria thought weakly as one grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head up. "_Death would probably be a blessing now…"_she thought meekly as Jack threw another punch into her face. Her vision began to darken.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of footsteps behind the rushing and pounding in her head. She then heard collective gasps.

She knew those voices.

Her head shot up in shock and her eyes finally showed emotion as her vision cleared. Lily and Alice stood at the corner of the opening, their faces pale and their eyes wide.

"Lily?...Alice?" she whispered out. She then heard a chuckle and her heartbeat skyrocketed as she saw the men advance towards the two girls.

"Leave them alone!" she snarled out, lurching slightly. Jack swung around and clipped her in the chin.

"Quiet. Get those two girls." He called out. She growled loudly a warning he paid no attention to listen. Within minutes both Lily and Alice were subdued. The other boys dragged the two girls to a tree and with rather scary ease tied to them to a tree.

"What should we do with them boss? Beat them up as well?" one of them asked after they had finished binding them.

"We can't let them go. Not after they saw this one like this. We go along with the rest of the plan. Just with two more. Make it look like an animal found them and devoured them." Jack said with chilling ease. A growl escaped Moria's mouth warning him to back off. He however took no heed and began to walk up towards the bound Lily and Alice. Alice looked fearful, while Lily, though still scared, looked at the attackers in defiance.

Moria began to breathe heavily, trying to free herself.

"_**Forget pain."**_

Moria blinked as Malcolm's voice rang in her head.

"_**Pain is a weakness leaving the body. Forget about it. Forget about the emotions that cloud you. And you shall succeed."**_

"_Looks like Uncle Malcolm taught me something useful."_ Moria thought somewhat bitterly. She then began to pull down on the rope, forcing her elbows towards her chest, her sides, her waist. Burning pain returned with vengeance, and she could feel hot warm blood dripping down her wrists.

She ignored it once again. And slowly it felt nothing more than a mosquito bite, the pain her body was in was now completely vanished under the sight of her friends in danger. She thought of all the times that Malcolm had hit her, abused her, and concentrated inward. This pain was NOTHING compared to that pain. She gritted her teeth and then heard probably the most melodious sound. The sound of snapping wood.

"Back off." Lily hissed out as Jack walked up to her.

"Or you'll what?" he hissed out. He snapped his fingers and the other two began to walk up to them. However one suddenly fell forward.

"Brian?! The bloody hell?!"

"That was for touching my friends." A hollow voice called out. The boys spun around and were met with a rather scary sight.

Moria had managed to break the tree branch that had been holding her bindings. Her eyes were cold, with a slightly gold tint to them, her mouth in a monotone single line, nearly a frown, the rope still tied around her wrists, now red with the blood that had seeped out. With the added bruises, Moria looked like someone who had just come from hell.

"Heh. You…you honestly think you can scare us?" Jack stammered out as Brian stood up and charged at Moria. Moria dodged and before Brian could comprehend the thought of turning around, Moria swung her leg down, slamming her shin into the back of his neck. A short cry fell from his mouth and he fell in a rather ungraceful heap on the ground, with a loud thud. She glanced at him and then back at the now two men.

"You little bitch!" The other roared out and dashed towards her. He in comparison to Brian and Jack was considerably larger and definitely had the build of a former wrestler, and he must have prided himself again and again over his muscles, glossed them by going to the gym and flaunted them in front of countless women. It was too bad that Moria was going to take a direct hit to his pride and ego.

"It seems that what they said about brutes like you is true." She said as she caught his fist in her hand. In any other time she would have laughed at how the different the size of their hands were.

But she was in no mood for laughter.

"The bigger they are…the harder they fall." She said and with a gliding motion moved away. The sheer girth of the man had now made gravity his enemy. As now, with his balance off, he started to fall forward as he tried to regain his balance. He altogether gave up when Moria's knee slammed into his face. She felt the self-rewarding snap of his nose being broken and felt warm blood splatter onto her jeans, and heard his pained grunt being muffled by her leg. He started to fall back but she wasn't done with him. She grabbed his shirt and then hoisted herself up, and flung him like a ragdoll. He too fell into an ungraceful heap onto the forest floor. She stared at them for a minute before returning her gaze to now the lone man.

Jack.

"Now then…what was you said to me? That you would teach me a lesson?" Moria asked cracking her knuckles as she walked up to him. He was shaking now and she could see a stain now on his pants, and judging on the smell, she gathered he had peed himself.

"Now…I'm going to give you a chance. Leave. Grab your cronies and leave…never come back to this place." She said quietly, but even though it was quiet, there was still harshness involved in it. Jack nodded and rushed past her helping Brian up before they both grabbed the other man and dragged him away. It was silent for several minutes before Moria coughed violently, holding her arm. Blood dripped sickly down her arms and leg as she stumbled, then shook her head before limping to the tree that Lily and Alice were still tied to. After several unsuccessful attempts she managed to untie the knots. But she didn't look their way, now believing that they too would run away in fright.

However she blinked in shock as the two girls nearly plowed her over hugging her. Now unable to hold all of their weight up, Moria fell to the ground. She winced and hissed out in pain.

"Sorry!"

"Are you alright?!"

"Bloody hell Moria! Where the hell did you learn to fight like that!?" the girls questions flew in the air and Moria struggled to keep up with them and get her brain functioning again.

"It's okay. I'm fine, just bruised. When I lived with my uncle I learned to fight." She answered, her voice wavering. She didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. "Why aren't you scared of me?" she finally asked. Lily and Alice looked at her in shock.

"Why would we be afraid of you?! You're our friend!" Alice finally exclaimed.

"But my past…and what you just saw-!"

"So what? We want to go and beat him up. Not you. You were innocent in this. And you're fighting skills are wicked!" Lily concluded. Moria blinked in shock. No. She wasn't hearing this. She had to be imagining this.

"Moria..." Lily started and Moria finally looked at them. "Moria you're our friend. Since we met in our first year till whenever we all die as old ladies with our husbands, we will always be your friends. Your best friends." Lily said with an added huff from Alice.

"We better be her best friends. I mean we've gone through a lot with her." Alice added jokingly. Moria bit her lip then looked at her lap, her shoulder shaking. The two girls looked at each other in confusion and then heard soft laughing; Moria shook her head and looked up, a bright smile on her face.

"Bloody hell. You two are so odd." She called out softly and the other two laughed.

"Come on…let's help you get back to your family." Lily cooed softly and gripped one of Moria's arms, Alice picking up the other one and with gentle ease helped her stand. She winced and stumbled slightly but was helped by her friends. She smiled.

* * *

A little bit later Lily and Alice returned to the house, shocking Moria's family.

"Moria?! What happened?!"

"Some thugs. Don't worry, I took care of them." Moria said as she winced, taking the antiseptic to a cut on her arm as Mitchell bandaged her arm.

"When I get my hands on them-!"

"Uncle Monroe, it's okay. I took that liberty." Moria soothed her aunt and uncles as she sipped a cup of tea delicately, bandages wrapped around each of her hands, slightly speckled with drying blood. The others stared at her shocked. Never had she lashed out against another, though they said nothing as the other teens hovered around her. Mitchell glanced at Martin, and figured the same was crossing his siblings minds. The Moria that had arrived to them when she was 8 was no longer that girl.

She had changed.

* * *

Later that night Sirius turned his gaze to girls section watching the curtain that separated the room, a low glow of a lamp illuminating the sheet, he knew that Lily and Alice were already asleep, Moria still awake. She seemed to like staying awake longer than her friends. Maybe it was a habit she had grown used to. He then watched her silhouette stand and then grab a discarded shirt. He continued to watch her until her silhouette began to change and he quickly turned around. He could feel his face burning and he swallowed and he knew that he couldn't deny it any more.

He had probably been like that since they had first met and she had smiled at him but refused to move for him and James. He couldn't deny that he was particularly more protective over her well being, for the most part thinking it was just because she was his friend. But now he knew... he should have known when he felt like he wanted to attack Lucius and his gang after they harassed her.

He had feelings for her. Feelings that were more than just friends, more than just a bond that was sibling like...

But what could he do about those feelings? He didn't have a clue.


	9. FALLING FOR YOU

It was later that week, and the group was continuing their project. Granted a good majority of this project was hiking, something that Moria had grown used to over the years. Her friends however hadn't. Which also meant that they weren't used to the wildlife.

"Eek! A spider!"

"Why is Alice reminding me of Bryn of all a sudden?" Moria remarked as she and Lily looked behind them to see Alice leaping around as though someone had hexed her foot. Lily laughed as Alice began to lose her balance only to be caught by Frank, which caused both to blush brightly.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fear of spiders? Or maybe the overall loudness." Lily responded as the continued to hike up into the forest. Moria grinned, remembering their Hufflepuff friend.

Like nearly every Hufflepuff she met, Bryn was cheerful, friendly, loyal, and overall hardworking. But unlike most Hufflepuff she was loud and very opinionated. She always had been friendly towards Lily, Moria, and Alice despite not being in their house and much to Lily's chagrin Alice was friendly to the Marauders too. Sadly she hadn't been assigned to their group.

"Think Peter is ripping his hair out because of Bryn?" Moria asked as she stepped over a fallen log.

"Probably." Lily finally said feeling slightly sorry that Pettigrew was stuck with the loudest member of her friends.

"So here we are. There are the ruins of a really old temple around here somewhere." Moria looked around at destroyed ruins.

"Wow….there is a whole lot of nothing." James said looking around at some of the debris and Lily glared at him. Sirius continued walking, getting closer to where Moria was.

"We have to be careful, because there could be booby-!" Moria began to say as James pushed in a stone and the familiar sounds of cranks and gears moving. Moria quickly looked around and then glared at James.

"What did you d-!" she began to hiss out but the floor beneath Sirius and her disappeared, a loud yell of surprise coming from the whole party as the ground slid back into place, silencing the yells of Sirius and Moria.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Moria screamed, the wind rushing through her hair, listening to Sirius yell behind her as he fell as well, continuing to slide down the crevice. How far were they going to fall? Were they going to die, be pummeled by the rocks be-

The thoughts stopped as she landed onto the-thankfully soft with sand-ground with a loud grunt. Sirius landed on top of her a few minutes later causing her to grunt again. After a few minutes he rolled off of her.

"Bloody hell. Sorry." He grumbled out sitting up and nudging her. She responded with a kick to the shin.

"Bloody arsehole." She grumbled, sitting up as she dusted her hair to get the sand out. "Is he always careless?" she hissed out and he chuckled finally standing up and helping her up.

"This is James Potter."

"Point taken." She grumbled as she dusted off the back of her pants, grimacing at the stains on her pants. "Uncle Mitchell is going to kill me." She murmured out as she followed Sirius who had started walking towards the opening that some caves had created after what she could only assume was several centuries.

"Hopefully this is the way out."

"And if it isn't?" she asked, inhaling sharply as the walls closed in on her.

"Haven't figured that part out yet." He responded and she groaned loudly. They continued walking for several minutes in silence the only sound reverberating off the walls were the echoes of their footsteps. Her heart was in her throat and she crossed her arms, biting her lower lip. Sirius glanced behind his shoulder and looked at her in confusion.

"You alright?"

"Fine…just…just a bit claustrophobic." She replied, her voice wavering a bit. He looked concerned but continued walking. She frowned. She felt awkward around him. She had been so rude to him a few days ago. She'd felt embarrassed right then, and had lashed out. But he hadn't deserved it. She swallowed.

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry…about how I acted a few days ago." She said softly, looking at their feet. He stopped and turned around a bit of shock showing on his face. She looked embarrassed, a hint of a blush evident even in the shadowed gloom. She wasn't one known for apologies, especially when it came to him.

"Look Moria…it's okay honest. It wasn't something you wanted us to know about." He replied. _"Not that it makes it any better or that I don't want to go rip his head off."_ He thought to himself. She looked at him at first in shock then she smiled. They began moving again, the area growing darker and more foreboding. The path also grew smaller and her breathing seemed to have escalated. He looked back at her.

"Are you sure you're-" He began to ask. Suddenly he pitched forward, nearly falling off the ledge that he was on. He heard a loud yell and then two hands grab his shirt and yank him back, his balance now lost he fell backward and heard a loud grunt. He turned and his eyes connected to brown ones.

Moria had apparently grabbed Sirius's shirt and pulled back as he began to fall. But the added weight had thrown her off as well. Now he lay on top of her, his arms framing her face. She was staring at him in shock and he could see even in the dark a blush rising on her face. He was pretty sure he was blushing as well and quickly scooted away.

"Sorry." He murmured out looking down at the floor. She gave a curt nod blushing as well. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Guys?!"

"Padfoot!"

Moria! You guys there?!" they heard several voices call out. They looked up and saw a hole being made in a higher part of the cave.

"Yeah we're here! Tell James I'm going to kill him once we get out!" Moria yelled out sarcasm laved in her voice. James chuckled slightly, and they could hear everyone else laughing in relief.

"Yup she's alright." They heard Lily say and Sirius glanced at Moria one last time before the others scrambled down.

* * *

"Hey Moria?" Lily called out as they were lying down in Moria's room. Moria looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hm?"

"Can you…" She trailed off. "Can you tell us what your uncles were telling us a few days ago?" she finally asked after a moment of hesitation. Moria blinked then sighed glancing at the others, noticing that they were all now staring at her.

"….fine…" she said after a bit of hesitation. "Where did I interrupt?" she asked.

"They had told us about why he beat and…scarred…you." Alice replied. Moria closed her eyes then looked at the ceiling, offering a mirthful smile.

"The scarring was a method of controlling me. But he also would tell me lies. But when I was a little girl…I believed him for the most part. He told me aunt and uncles didn't care about me. I know that isn't true now, but then it felt like the truth then. We rarely visited them and when we did it just felt awkward. Though now I'm sure that they didn't know how to act around me. And I was being, for a better word, **trained** to not show emotion so I didn't know how to act around them. But I knew that even if I was on my best behavior, I knew I would get beaten or punished the moment we got back. It wasn't a big surprise for me." She said with a monotone voice. "But I learned the more I just tried to blend in with my surroundings and be as quiet as possible, he wouldn't hurt me as much."

"D…Did he ever…" Lily said, trailing off. Moria figured it out.

"Rape me? No. That was just trivial for him. But he still hurt me. He was the main reason why no matter what Lucius does, he can't bother me. Nothing that Lucius does can really bother me. Besides if Lucius did get bad I could easily beat his high and mighty ass, even without magic. When you live on the street for a while, you have to fight, or you'll die."

"Wait. You knew how to fight…and you didn't fight him? Why!?" Sirius finally managed to ask. Moria simply shrugged.

"I couldn't. He was bigger than me and he held me under his thumb. I couldn't. So I didn't for three years…but then…my family found out."

* * *

"_**Malcolm. Moria. How has your summer been so far?" **__Mitchell asked sweetly. Moria glanced at her uncle and just shrugged keeping her eyes on the ground. Mitchell frowned and glanced at her brother. Malcolm merely looked at him indifferently. Martin coughed uncomfortably. _

"_**Sweetie. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable okay?"**__ Martin said and Moria glanced up at Malcolm who gave her a curt nod. Moria walked away from her guardian and to the television. The brothers all looked at Malcolm as she left him._

"_**So…how has she been?"**__ Marlon asked pushing up his glasses._

"_**Been like she has every day."**__ Malcolm responded curtly, folding his arms over his chest. The brothers looked at each other. They then heard a cup fall. Soon after Moria walked out a huge stain on her shirt. Madge sighed before taking the little girl and leaving the room._

"_**So...how's business been?"**_

"_**The same. Why do you guys insist on inviting me to this reunion? It's depressing as he-!"**_

_Malcolm's comment was cut off by a loud scream of shock and then Madge rushing out, a look of pure anger on her face._

"_**YOU BLOODY BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" **__she screeched at Malcolm who had a look of indifference on his face while the other men looked at her confused._

"_**Madge what-!"**_

"_**LOOK AT HER BACK! GO LOOK AT HER BACK!" **__she screeched out pointing at the room they had taken Moria in. Martin, Mitchell, and Monroe rushed in and their eyes widened at the sight. Moria just sat on the bed, her gaze on the ground. She made no sign of noticing them, nor did she seem to be in any distress. However the scars…the were scars facing them, shocking the three men._

* * *

"After that Malcolm was arrested and charged with child abuse. But he's unfortunately not in prison. He's currently in an asylum."

"Why the hell did they just put him in an asylum for what he did to you?!" Lily hissed out. Moria shrugged and smiled bitterly.

"He was diagnosed for several mental disorders, like paranoia, schizophrenia, and I think bipolar was one a few of them. I don't really remember the whole thing. So legally, he couldn't be charged because he wasn't in the right mind. So he has to remain in an asylum for the rest of his life. At least that's the court order. He gets a visit with a parole hearing every now and then, but he hasn't managed to keep his temper down long enough." She said looking at the ceiling. She paused for a second.

"Why did you never tell anyone?"

"Because the fact is that whenever I hinted to people about what was happening, they didn't believe me. Like I said I was a fighter when I was a kid, so they automatically thought that is where I got those scars from. And when they thought that, I normally lost the people who I was friends with."

"Oh bloody hell Moria. That's not happening anytime soon." Alice huffed out and she grinned.

"Yes. You've all pretty much assured me of that. Thanks." She replied and grinned and they all responded by a grin. She then looked back at James.

"Alright. James. Now next time we go exploring, you don't touch anything." Moria warned glaring playfully at James, changing the subject. The others laughed and continued on the conversations. Later that night Moria was staring at ceiling again listening to her friends light snoring. She then glanced at Sirius, who was now partially off the bed, snoring. She then looked back at the ceiling. She had never felt that way before. She had been scared when he had started falling. Why? She had seen plenty of people fall and hadn't been terrified for them…yet him… Suddenly she felt her cheeks going red and her eyes widened.

No.

She wasn't. She couldn't be.

And as if a light switch turned on, every single memory of Sirius flashed through her mind and she felt her face grow warmer.

"_Crap."_ She thought in her mind as she pressed her face into her pillow. _"I have feelings for Sirius. Crap. Crap. Bloody crap."_ She shut her eyes closed and finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ugh…Morning you guys…" Moria grumbled out yawning as she left the bedroom going to the kitchen, her aunt and uncles already up and drinking tea. She looked up at them after she realized how quiet it was. She looked at their stoic and somber faces and she knew…

It was time to visit Malcolm.


	10. SEASHELLS

Alice squealed in delight as she saw the harbor of London.

"Civilization!" she exclaimed happily as she dragged Lily off the boat followed by the boys. Moria wasn't far behind however she was a bit slower on exiting the boat. She glanced at her uncles who walked off the boat, her expression grim.

"Uncle Martin…can you stay with them? Monroe will come with me." she askws softly and under her breath. Martin looked as though he was about to object but glanced at the group that were chatting happily to each other. He realized that if he didn't stay, chances were that someone would do something completely unnecessary.

"Fine...but be careful okay?" he whispered out and Moria snorted.

"I'll be careful. I always am. Just seems that trouble finds its way to me." She grumbled. She waited a little bit until the other teens were looking in the opposite direction, then Moria and Monroe walked away, disappearing into the crowd, walking down the street till they finally reached a building that seemed out of place in the street. It looked sterile compared to the streets and the people who were in its' yard were being accompanied by a nurse, looking withdrawn and some were mumbling to themselves. Moria swallowed and then continued into the building that was labeled **National Health Service Psychiatric Hospital**.

"I still don't see why you have to keep coming here." Monroe complained.

"It's part of the deal. He's still technically my guardian." She replied coolly. He winced. Why the court system allowed him to be her guardian still angered him to this day. It seemed to be a way of punishing them for abandoning her with that monster. She walked over to the entrance, and was greeted by a smiling nurse who seemed to be forcing the smile. She offered her own slight smile and began to sign in.

"Well look who finally showed up." A voice called out and she froze, listening to Monroe growl slightly in a warning. Slowly she looked up and her eyes connected to the same chocolate colored eyes as hers. Her gaze drifted back to the pen that she was holding and she realized that she was shaking. Finally she exhaled and stopped her shaking, before straightening, and her eyes turned cold.

"Uncle Malcolm."

* * *

"Hey where did Moria go?" Sirius asked looking around as the continued down the street. Lily looked behind them, still being dragged by Alice, who then stopped.

"I thought she had gone to the loo or something." She commented, glancing at her watch. "But she's been gone for way too long for a loo run." Lily commented.

"So is Monroe." Remus added realizing that one of the adults had gone missing. Martin became increasingly uncomfortable and shifted his weight. Lily noticed that.

"Mr. Prescott? Do you know where they are?" she asked and he looked away.

"Sort of. Not really allowed…Moria's orders not to tell. Besides it's not a big deal." He explained hurriedly. That sent alarm bells in all the teens' heads.

"Not to tell us what?!"

"What are you hiding!?" the teens began to ask rapidly, and in rapid succession causing Martin to become more and more flustered.

"Look, Moria doesn't want you involved in her having to meet up with Malcolm okay?!" he hissed out then realizing what he just said, cursed under his breath. Lily's jaw had now dropped.

"WHAT!?" she hissed out. He groaned loudly.

"As per a court agreement she has to visit Malcolm once a year. We've tried to overrule it but we couldn't." he explained but Lily grabbed him by the collar.

"Where?!" she hissed out. Martin looked like he was about to object but the rage and concern seen in the teens eyes caused him to back down a little.

"Fine I'll take you there." He conceded. "She'll never let me go on this." He grumbled out and walked down the street, his shoulders slumped as the teens followed quickly behind.

* * *

Finally they stopped at the asylum and spotted Monroe standing in the waiting room. He arched a brow when he saw the group before looking at his brother.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?"

"Oh shut up you arse. What are you doing out here?" Martin replied back angrily.

"They wouldn't allow anyone else but those two in. Said it would 'upset' him. Give me a break." He hissed out glancing back inside. He was close enough where if she yelled he could get to her quickly. He made sure of that. He saw Sirius eyeing the door and he felt a twinge of overprotectiveness. He knew that look.

His friends might be blind…but he could see that Sirius liked Moria. More than just friends. He-

His thoughts were broken when he heard a loud scream of a nurse and then shouts of alarm.

"STOP!"

"LET GO!"

"**MR. PRESCOTT LET GO OF YOUR NIECE!"** a nurse screamed and both Martin and Monroe bolted in. The teens followed in, following the adults and nurses and they turned a corner.

The scene in front of them shocked them. An older man, who looked to be in his late thirties maybe early forties was gripping Moria by her neck, lifting her up till she was suspended in the air her feet dangling off the ground. She was gripping his hands as though to try and get his grip off of her neck, but she wasn't making any attempt to struggle. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, glaring at Malcolm. Suddenly a large male nurse bolted in and tackled Malcolm, causing him to release Moria who slid onto the floor. She sat up slowly, helped by Martin and Monroe. The teens were frozen in shock, staring at the man that was being held down to the ground by nurses.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BITCH!" he snarled out at Moria who continued to stare at him then stood up brushing herself off, her eyes still ice. She only offered a glance before she brushed past her uncles and friends, walking quickly down the steps and exiting, the door closing with a bang.

"Moria!" Sirius called out and the six teens rushed out only to see Moria now running down the street, disappearing behind a corner and into the crowd.

* * *

"_Where could she be?"_ Sirius thought as he continued to walk down the street, hearing the sounds of waves crashing at the beach next to him. His thoughts were swirling. Bloody hell, that was what Moria had to deal with for those years in her childhood? No wonder she hadn't wanted to say anything to them. If he had had to go through that he wouldn't have wanted to say anything either. He sighed loudly running his fingers through his hair glancing at the gray beach. And then did a double take.

A young girl was standing alone on the beach, staring out into the ocean. She was barefoot now, her short hair ruffling slightly in the ocean wind. It had grown slightly, but it was still short.

"Moria!" he called out forcing himself not to jump off the street, instead rushing to the nearest stair section, going down the steps, skipping every other one. She didn't move an inch.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am…why wouldn't I be?" she replied softly, finally glancing back at him. He looked at her in confusion and concern.

"Well what happened back there…" he replied and she chuckled softly, smiling bitterly.

"Nearly every meeting has ended like that. There is never a day where he's been kind." She replied picking up a stone and flinging it into the ocean watching it skip across the top. He looked at her confused. She stood there, just staring at the surf, listening to the seagulls squawking.

"You know when I was always younger I would compare people to seashells." She said and he looked at her in confusion. She stooped down and picked up several shells, shifting them in her hands, the wet sand clumping together. She dusted off one shell and held it up for him to look at: a pure white seashell, the edges smooth and whole.

"This would be Lily. Pure, beautiful, but still strong." She commented and placed the shell back on the ground. She then picked up a baby blue swirled shell, speckled with white.

"This would be Alice. Innocent but still always fun and caring." She continued placing that shell on the ground. She held up a unique shell that one side was white, the other side black.

"This is Remus. There are two sides to him. One that he considers good. The other he considers is evil." She commented. She glanced at a light orange shell that was next to the blue shell.

"The orange shell would be Frank. He's quiet and tends to not mind being in the background. She lifted a multicolored shell and smirked slightly.

"This would be James. He's every personality rolled into one and you never know what he's going to be like when you talk to him." She commented and he chuckled. She then picked up a rather ordinary shaped shell; however it was an odd color, most likely due to being in the water for however many years.

"This would be you."

"Gee. Thanks." He responded sarcastically.

"Would you let me finish?" she asked with a bit of humor in her voice. She glanced at the shell.

"You've always told us that your family has hated muggle-born witches and wizard, hated muggles in general for as long as you could remember and that every person in your family was seated in Slytherin. But here you are a Gryffindor student, and despite your three best friends being from pure-blood wizards, are friends with muggles. Your unique—in a good way— compared to your family." She said and he looked shocked and almost touched.

She then tossed him his 'shell' and picked up a rough looking shell, cracked, one side of it having broken off in the surf, small holes patterning the shell. It was an ugly gray color with scarred white areas most likely from broken off barnacles. She looked at it roving it in her hand.

"This would be me."

"Mori-!" he began but then watched it as she chucked into the surf, the shell hitting the wave with a small 'KER-PLOP'. She looked at the surf with a bit of anger.

"Broken, out of place, scarred both in figurative and literal meaning. An annoyance to people. Nothing makes me special." She said softly, placing a hand on her neck, knowing it would most likely bruise. She heard him walk up a bit to her and she turned, and was startled at how close he was to her now.

"You're wrong. About yourself." He responded to her and she glanced up at his face before looking away. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood.

"Alright. I'll try it your way." He conceded. "You compared yourself to a broken sea shell that everyone dislikes because they don't 'fit in' and they aren't exactly the most attractive." He said and saw her shift slightly in her stance.

"Well I…" He trailed off. "None of us see you like that. If I were going to compare you to a shell it would be those tiny shells…cokina?"

"Coquina." She corrected him, raising a brow at him almost in shock and in amusement that he was actually trying this. He looked so embarrassed at the moment trying to figure a way to explain how she was to him…to them, without sounding completely and utterly like a fool.

"Yeah those. Alright I'll try to say how they compare to you. Don't laugh."

"Since when have I ever laughed at what you said?" she asked and he glanced at her with a 'don't try and kid with me' look.

"Many times." He responded earning a slightly mirthful smirk. There she was. The Moria he had grown up with at Hogwarts. "Look. Coquina shells are fragile, and most of the time missing a half because something has broken it. But even if they are missing a piece of themselves, they still are beautiful, and stuff." He explained and she blinked in astonishment. "Okay…how weird did that sound?" He asked, his face now rivaling a tomato and she was pretty sure he was mentally kicking himself for sounding like a moron. But right at that moment she didn't really care how much he didn't sound like himself. Right then, it was exactly what she had needed to hear. She smiled and then laughed, shaking her head.

"It didn't sound weird at all." She replied, pushing back some of her hair. "Who knew you were a poet."

"If you breathe a word about this I will deny everything."

"My lips are sealed." She replied quietly and smiled at him. "Thanks." He grinned then heard Lily and Alice calling for Moria. He turned slightly before being nearly pushed into the water by Lily and Alice who barreled to Moria, nearly tackling her, and asking her a flurry of questions. She answered them softly, keeping pace with her friends. Apparently satisfied, Alice and Lily began to drag her back to the streets. Moria glanced at Sirius and they made eye contact.

She smiled at him softly in thanks before following the two girls. James, Frank, and Remus all looked at Sirius in confusion.

"What was that smile all about?" James asked looking at Sirius curiously. Sirius shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets, and smirked slight as he ran his thumb over the shell that Moria had given to him.

"Not a clue." He replied and with that the boys followed the girls back to the street.

**So...tada? What do you guys think? **


	11. SONG

"You did what?!" Lily exclaimed looking at Martin. Moria stared at him as well, her expression surprise as Martin shrugged, drinking his coffee.

"You told us that you needed something to talk about for your project. Well we have the annual talent contest here in two weeks. There isn't a lot of people this year with the fact that so many people are gone with their own jobs. So I signed you up. You're welcome to drop out though. It's not mandatory. It's just an option." Martin suggested.

"That seems cool." James responded and Sirius nodded grinning. Moria kept her gaze down on her plate, shifting around her egg that she had been eating. Remus, Lily, Alice and Frank however shook their heads.

"No thank you…sorry." Alice said smiling apologetically. Martin laughed.

"So we have two, I'm assuming?" He questioned. James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

"Oh we're bloody entering. Moria? What about you?" James asked and the Prescott clan looked at each other. Knowing her she would probably say no. She hadn't done anything involving talent displays in years. Moria was silent for several seconds then swallowed.

"….Sure…." she said softly. James and Sirius whooped while the Prescott's looked at her in shock. Moria kept her gaze trained on the table as James and Sirius began discussing what they were going to do.

* * *

Moria sat at the beach watching the sun beginning the set. Tonight was the night. She gulped staring at the ocean that now looked like a lake of fire.

"Mom….Dad….please be with me." She said softly and then stood up, brushing the sand off of the back of her legs, still looking nervous out to sea. She glanced at the makeshift tent that the locals had made for the talent show. Shoving her hands into her pockets she made her way back to her home.

* * *

"Bloody hell...are my ears bleeding?" Alice hissed out as they sat down listening to some local girl attempt to sing a version of **Nine Million Bicycles**.

"Not yet." Frank replied coughing slightly. "But it's pretty close." This girl had come right after Sirius and James who had decided to do a comedy skit. It had been hilarious and light-hearted and everybody had enjoyed it, even Lily who had begrudgingly laughed at their antics. Now they were stuck with a girl who obviously thought she was the best was belching out the notes. Sadly she was tone-deaf and had no rhythm. James and Sirius cringed and acted like they were dying. For once Lily made no attempt to protect the girl as she was too busy cringing at the shrieks that were coming out of the woman's mouth. Soon after the girl ended and skipped off, the audience being polite clapped slightly. Several minutes of silence.

"Who's next?" Lily whispered out to Remus. He flipped through the directory.

"Moria apparently. She's last." He stated. As soon as he finished they heard an introductory clap and looked up as Moria walked out onto stage. She was clearly nervous as she faced the crowd. Soon after a slow tune from a stereo system began to play. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"_**Hear me  
Hear me**_

**You gotta be out there**  
**You gotta be somewhere**  
**Wherever you are**  
**I'm waiting**  
**'Cause there are these nights when**  
**I sing myself to sleep**  
**And I'm hopin' my dreams**  
**Bring you close to me**  
**Are you listening?"**

She opened her eyes and stared at the crowd as she finished the world listening, and took a deep breath.

"_**Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me**_

**Hear me**  
**Can you hear me?**  
**Hear me"**

She allowed her voice to drop and fade slightly. The group looked at her shocked. They had never…NEVER…heard her sing. Her voice was low and soft and seemed to draw the crowd in.

"_**I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?**_

**Hear me**  
**I'm cryin' out**  
**I'm ready now**  
**Turn my world upside down**  
**Find me**  
**I'm lost inside the crowd**  
**It's getting loud**  
**I need you to see**  
**I'm screaming for you to please**  
**Hear me"**

She closed her eyes again scrunching them tight, apparently getting close to the climax of the song. She rested her head slightly to the side.

"_**I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?"**_

She raised her hand to her chest lifting her head a bit more now, allowing more air to enter her lungs.

_**"Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh..."**_

Her voice began to drop and then began to fade away, the song now at its end.**  
**

"_**Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me"**_

The tune ended and she glanced up at the crowd who were now in shock. Quickly she bowed and then left the stage. After a few short seconds of silence, people began to clap loudly. The teens were just staring at the empty stage and then scurried away, entering the back of the theater. After a few minutes of searching, they found her sitting on the back of the stage. Alice and Lily tackled her.

"Moria, when did you learn to sing like that?!" Lily exclaimed and Moria blinked then laughed softly.

"My parents were both singers." Moria stated jokingly pointing at her throat. "It's in the genes." She finished laughing as Alice hugged her again.

* * *

The house was filled with laughter and chatting. Apparently after the talent show everyone in the town would go to the Prescott house for some food and drink. It was then that Sirius noticed that Moria wasn't in the group of partiers. He somehow managed to escape without the others and exited. He shook slightly, the cooler air hitting him. He glanced out into the field and spotted Moria resting on the side of the bank. She glanced up when he approached her and grinned.

"And here I thought you would be the center of the party." She stated and he shrugged.

"I normally am wingman for James and he is completely capable to handle himself right now. Besides, it's not really a party if one of the group is missing." He replied. She laughed softly.

"I needed some time to think." She responded. He looked at her, and she looked at the sky.

"About?"

"A lot of things. It's been years since I sang. At least in front of a crowd. There were a lot of things I stopped when my parents were killed. Singing was one of them. I never had a reason to. But I can't keep hiding in the past…doing that I guess is the step in the right direction." She said. He sat down next to her looking at her. She blushed slightly, thankful that it was dark now.

"You know…I'm rather shocked that you haven't gotten a bloke at Hogwarts." He said and she finally laughed.

"Right. Who would want to date the 'ice-queen of Hogwarts'?" she joked. "Name one."

"I would." He said without thinking and she blinked and looked at him in shock. He then realized what he said and abruptly stood his face a deep red, which even in the dark was noticeable. She stood up as well her face registering shock.

"I…I…" he began to stutter and back up about ready to run. She quickly grabbed his sleeve.

"Did you mean that?" she asked. He looked at her confused.

"Mean what?"

"Don't play stupid arse, did you really mean that?" She snapped, her face now noticeably red. Curiously he stopped trying to escape and looked at her. They were silent, just staring at each other, the faded sounds of the music echoing to the beach. Suddenly Sirius pulled her to him and kissed her.

He felt her stiffen in his grip, then her relax relenting to the kiss. He moved away, breathing heavily unable to look at her eyes.

"Bloody hell…sorry…" he whispered out.

"Shut up. Just shut up." She breathed and kissed him gripping his jacket. He blinked in shock then like she had done before, returned the kiss. Seconds passed before they broke apart. She looked up at him and smiled slightly and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Bloody hell we'll never hear the end of this." She said smiling as she rested her head on his chest. He frowned slightly, glancing at the top of her head. Their friends were the least of his worries. He didn't care if his family hated the idea of him having a muggle-born witch for a girlfriend…but he worried about their actions towards her. They already annoyed and bullied Moria. If they found out about them…there would be no end to the harassment aimed at Moria and would most likely worsen.

"Then let's not tell anyone." He murmured and she looked at him in confusion.

"You know things between purebloods and muggle-born witches and wizards are getting hostile. I know that our friends could care less. And I don't really care about my family, but it would kill me to see you being harassed by them."

"They already do." She refuted looking at him skeptically. He pushed a bang behind her ear.

"They'll harass you worse to get to me. This is my family." He said. She sighed and glanced at the house, then back at him. She kissed him lightly then nodded.

"Alright. But right after the 7th year we tell everyone else." She compromised and he grinned.

"Sure thing. Shall we?" he asked with a bit of amusement in his voice, extending his hand to her. She laughed and together they returned back to the house.

* * *

Bellatrix sat in the parlor of her family's mansion waiting expectedly for the visitor that was coming. She didn't know where Andromeda was, but Narcissa was sitting in a cushioned chair nearby. She looked up when they heard their house-elf answer the door. She heard a loud hiss as their mother shooed away the annoying creature. Hurriedly she stood up and smoothed out her dress and hurried out to the loft above the front door.

It was then she saw him and watched as her mother curtsied low to the man in front of her.

"Welcome Lord Voldemort."

**So I obviously didn't make that song...and since I don't have any song writing skills, I just used Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson**


	12. SIXTH YEAR

The summer had gone by too quickly. Nearly a week after the talent show the group had said goodbye to Moria having at least a month left to herself before returning back to Hogwarts. Now that month had passed, for most it had passed too quickly. For Sirius it had been too slow. It had been nearly a month since he had last seen Moria and needless to say, he missed her. Now he and James were standing at the train station.

"6th year. Can't believe it." James murmured out.

"One more year and we graduate." Sirius replied.

"So…you really okay with running from your parents? I mean my family doesn't mind." James added quickly. Sirius looked at him with a look that said 'you're joking right'.

"Of course I'm fine. My parents and I haven't been under good relations for years. I'm finally free of them." He replied.

"I guess. Well mate, you're more than welcome to stay with us. Who needs bloody old coots." He asked. Sirius chuckled in agreement.

"You left your parents?" a voice interjected and they turned, seeing Lily and Moria. The boys both blinked in shock.

"What?" Moria asked as though she hadn't noticed.

"Your hair! It's longer." James exclaimed. Moria rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. I lost a bet with Uncle Mitchell and I couldn't cut it." She explained. "I'm planning on cutting it later on though though." She commented, playing with the longer tips that now reached just below her ears, falling in wild waves. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Don't. I think it looks great." Lily stated. "I've kept telling you to let it grow out. It looks fine like this." She stated. Moria looked at her in annoyance.

"I think it looks fine on you Mori." Sirius said nonchalantly. She blinked and looked at him, managing to keep a blush down. James nodded as well, apparently not noticing Sirius or Moria behavior. She glared at the trio before sighing in what seemed to be defeat.

"Fine. I'll keep my hair like this." She grumbled out crossing her arms. Suddenly she was tackled from someone behind her. She fell flat on her face with a loud grunt.

"Moria! There you are!" a girlish voice squealed happily. Lily nearly burst out laughing.

"Bryn, I don't think she can breathe." Remus said as he walked up carrying his own trunk. Bryn giggled then got off of Moria who then sat up, rubbing her face.

"Hi to you too Bryn." She mumbled standing and turned. The blond haired girl bounced slightly on each foot, giggling like a fool, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"How was your project?" She asked happily. Moria shrugged though she smiled nonetheless.

"It went well. You?"

"It went great. Though Peter would start hitting his head on the wall every now and then for no reason." She said blinking innocently. Moria caught Sirius, Remus, and James now snickering and the corner of her mouths lifted, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Hmmm…I don't know, he is a mystery." She said and chuckled softly. Bryn smiled widely.

"Bryn. What are you doing?" another voice interjected and Moria inwardly groaned. She looked behind Bryn and saw another girl walking up to the group. Her black hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, as though to her hair wasn't worthy of touching her shoulder, and her eyes were covered by what seemed to be designer sunglasses. Likewise she hadn't changed into her uniform yet so she was still wearing tight jeans, a tank-top and boots. She pushed her glasses down and stared at the group with golden-green eyes.

"Chelsea." Moria grumbled out as Bryn giggled and skipped over to the girl wrapping her arms around shoulder.

"Moria." Chelsea responded with a huff and then twirled on a heel, heading to the train. Bryn waved goodbye and then hurriedly followed Chelsea.

"Remind me again how those two are best friends?" Lily grumbled out picking up her trunk again.

"Beats me." Moria said following suit. She followed Lily as they placed their luggage with the pile, then groaned and cracked her back. "The damn boat ride was freaking tough. And then dragging all my stuff here on foot? Blimey, I want to go to sleep." She complained.

"Why don't you take a trolley or a double-decker here?" Lily asked. Moria stared ahead of her then sighed looking at Lily.

"I haven't been in a vehicle since my Mum and Dad died." She finally answered. "I know. It's stupid. It happened a long time ago. But…" Moria drifted off and Lily shook her head smiling.

"Merlin, Moria it's alright. It's perfectly alright. You went through a traumatic experience. It's not expected for anyone to get over it really quickly." Lily responded. Moria smiled.

"So where's Alice?"

"Who knows? Probably snogging Frank somewhere." Lily said and Moria couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe that those two finally got together."

"Neither can I."

"It's about time."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Another year in Hogwarts." Alice sighed out as she glanced out of the train window. Moria grinned.

"Yup. Another year of Quidditch!" she cheered and Alice groaned.

"Is that all you think about? Geez, you should look for a boy or something." Alice replied and Moria had to hold back a laugh. She doubted that Sirius would be keen on letting her date.

"How about James?" Lily suggested, though she didn't really seem pleased with it. Moria and Alice looked at her in shock.

"Merlin, did you hear that Alice?"

"Lily just called him by his _**first name**_. Moria catch me, I think I feel faint!" Alice cried out throwing her arms out dramatically. Lily's face turned bright red and Moria chuckled, before standing up.

"I'm going to the loo. Be back in a little bit…depending on the line." Moria said. Lily looked at her pleadingly knowing that Alice was going to bug her about her calling James by his first name but Moria looked at her apologetically before leaving. She then headed to the bathroom which sadly was in the last compartment of the train. She didn't mind really. A little walking never hurt anyone.

* * *

"So do you think that our project will do fine?" James asked as he bit into another chocolate frog, having discarded the card that was in it, as it was another Dumbledore card.

"I think it will be fine." Sirius also replied, grimacing after he ate a bad Bertie Bott's jelly bean. "I mean come on, this is us."

"Did you hear what happened to a muggle family?" Remus interjected folding down the newspaper he had purchased before the train had departed. He showed them the article.

"A whole muggle family was killed a few weeks ago. By mysterious causes. No external injuries. No poison in their system. Nothing." He summarized. The two other boys glanced at the article then at Remus.

"You think…"

"The only logical thing is that their attackers were from the magic realm. They had to have used the killing curse. They never had a chance." Remus murmured out, grimacing at the thought. James and Sirius looked just as disgusted; Peter grimaced but continued to look at his own paper.

"Bloody lunatics. Makes me want to watch over our muggle friends more."

"Lily would hex you. Moria would probably borrow a bludger and let it slam into your head." Sirius returned. "Relax. Those two can clearly kick arse by themselves." He finished. Still, he wasn't the happiest bloke. He had a pretty good idea that a good majority of those in Slytherin were prejudiced towards muggle born witches and wizards.

His thoughts were broken when he caught glance of a brunette in a walking by. He glanced at the other two.

"Um…I got to go to the loo. Be right back." He said, though the others were discussing something. He got up and headed out.

* * *

Moria inwardly groaned as she exited the loo. Bloody hell the compartment was tiny and smelled to high heaven.

"Might as well head back. Maybe I'll run into the candy lady." Moria mumbled out to no one in particular. No sooner had she said that, someone grabbed her elbow, yanking her into the luggage compartment. She swung around about ready to slam her fist into the perpetrators' face till she saw a pair of gray eyes staring at her amused.

"I don't think you get extra credit for clocking out your boyfriend, Moria." Sirius joked as Moria's stance relaxed a bit.

"Merlin Sirius, are you trying to get a black eye!" she hissed out, trying to look angry but the corners of her mouth curled, revealing her amusement.

"It'd be worth it. Though I would think that would entail an apology." He responded. She finally smiled.

"And that would be?" she asked, wrapping her arms across her chest, though judging by his need for privacy was pretty sure what he wanted.

"A kiss." He teased and before he could say anything else, she kissed him softly.

"Like that?" she asked. He grinned and curled his hand into her hair.

"Maybe." He replied. "But let's try that again to see one kiss will work." He commented and his mouth enveloped hers. Several seconds passed until they parted.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" she questioned breathily. He chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea." He stated. She smiled then looked up at him.

"So I heard you moved in with James."

"Yup. Best decision I made about my family in a long time." He stated, twirling a strand of her hair with his finger.

"You sure you're okay with it?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." He replied, tugging absently on a strand, almost as a request to change the subject. So she conceded.

"Why do I get this suspicion that there is a different reason you like my hair longer?" she asked smirking as he grinned at her.

"Well Miss Prescott, you do look lovely with longer hair." He stated nonchalantly. "Now then since it's been about two weeks since I've seen you."

"Geez you act like I've been away for a year. And we only started dating a month ago." She joked. He grinned kissing her cheek.

"Well considering it will be harder to sneak a kiss once we're at Hogwarts."

"True. Very true." She replied as though she was calculating, and smiled as he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. This was definitely going to be a great year.

**SO…WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? READ AND REVIEW…PLEASE?**


	13. LETTERS

"I know more about you Black."

"No you don't."

"Oh yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Don't try to deny that." Moria countered easily as she sat next to Sirius, a teasing grin on her face.

"Oh please…I know more about my girlfriend than you do about me." Sirius replied to Moria looking at her humorously.

"Want to make a bet?" she asked. He looked up from his textbook, and grinning nodded.

"Name five." He said, closing his textbook looking at her. She grinned.

"One. All in all you skip about 4 classes every year, claiming you are sick with from either a hex or a muggle-born sickness. Two. You enjoy using that dog form to get girls to come up and pet you. Three. You had your first snog was in your third year with Bathilda Sloper from Ravenclaw. Four, your first Hogsmeade adventure nearly turned disastrous when you confused a Slytherin for an ogre and she tried to hex you. And five. Your first attempt at shagging was with Nerida Pickering in the broom closest after a Quidditch practice in the beginning of last year." She said. "A few weeks later you actually managed your first shagging."

"How the bloody hell do you know about the last one?"

"Remember someone accidentally walked in, breaking that mood? It wasn't me, but McLaren had to explain to me why I shouldn't go to the broom closet. The second part of that I sort of figured out when I was down in the common room earlier and saw Pickering sneaking out of the boy's dorm." She responded and he covered his eyes with his hand. She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Aw…is Mr. Black embarrassed?" she joked and he looked at her, now unable to hold back a sheepish grin.

"Does Ms. Prescott forgive me?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek again.

"What do you think?" she asked him cocking her head to the side with an eyebrow raised.

"I think she forgives me." He joked and she laughed resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes she does." Moria said, talking about Bellatrix. He nodded.

"Alright so back to Transfiguration homework." She said reopening the book and he groaned.

"Can't we just snog?" he complained. She rolled her eyes.

"I swear, Sirius. Snogging won't get you a good score for your Transfiguration N.E.W.T exam. You just passed the O.W.L exam last year."

"Well I'm having one of the best students of transfiguration tutoring me. I think one snog wouldn't hurt." He pleaded and she rolled her eyes.

"Sirius-"she began to say but was cut off as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and almost responded, relaxing and returning the kiss. Slowly they withdrew from each other.

"Okay…wow…" she murmured softly.

"Yeah." He replied resting his forehead on hers. She smiled softly.

"Alright you randy git. Let's finish this chapter and then get back to the castle before it gets dark and get some dinner." She stated. He chuckled then agreed, opening the book. And as they read, her explaining every now and then, she sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder and for once it was peaceful.

* * *

The first few months had been hectic like always. The sixth year teachers had delved right into their lectures, giving their students a large amount of notes. Currently Moria, Lily, and Alice were studying their potions notes.

"Geez. Did the potions get darker as we continue or is it just me?" Alice huffed out looking at a potion that Slughorn had discussed that day.

"Yup. Isn't that right, Moria?" Lily asked. When no response came she looked up and saw Moria was just gazing at her notes but not really looking at what is written. "Moria!" she called out a bit louder and Moria snapped upright.

"Wha-?" she asked and Lily smirked.

"You were daydreaming…again." Alice stated grinning. "Of a boy?" Moria rolled her eyes at the question

"In your dreams." She retorted. "Go bug Lily about JAMES." She replied. Lily's head snapped up, glaring over at Moria, who responded with a grin.

"So, what are you two doing together anyways?" Alice asked. Lily coughed roughly as though trying to clear her throat before glancing up at the clock.

"Bloody hell we better head to bed." Lily stated quickly. Moria smirked, glancing at Alice who also looked amused before they nodded and gathered their items, heading up to their room. As they went to their bedroom ready to let the activity of their day die down, in the Slytherin tower the energy was different.

"So Lucius, are you ready to join us?"

"You know I am Narcissa. Anything to purge the wizard world of those disgusting Mudbloods." He hissed out. She nodded and then took hold of her boyfriend's hand walking him up the tower. He smirked at the thought of ridding the world of those disgusting mudbloods.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

Moria groaned as she looked at another letter that had been handed to her.

"Lily burn this." She groaned out.

"What is it?" Lily asked, craning her neck over to try and see

"A letter from that Chamberlain-dick." She stated and the girls groaned loudly in unison, and apparently in agreement. James and Sirius looked at the girls in confusion.

"Who's Chamberlain?"

"Dane Chamberlain. Slytherin." Moria explained. Sirius had a feeling he wasn't going to like this Chamberlain bloke.

"He's an absolute git. Worse than any git I've met." Lily stated casually glancing at James. Moria sighed in apparent agreement.

"He has this resolution that he wants to shag at least every girl at Hogwarts. He's done pretty well with the Slytherin girls, except for a few."

"Looks like he's going for the Gryffindor girls now." Alice stated in annoyance.

"And trying to get the 'Ice-Queen of Gryffindor' first." Moria groaned out flapping the letter. "Which isn't going to happen. Anyway, like I said, someone burn this." She asked. Sirius grabbed the letter examining it. Moria frowned. Later Sirius sat in the common room, the rest of the room having been empty for a little bit.

"This seat taken?" a voice softly said and he looked up to see Moria standing there. He nodded and she sat down next to him. For several minutes there was silence.

"Sirius, are you alright? You've been really quiet since breakfast." Moria asked.

"I can't be quiet every now and then?"

"Well you're allowed to. But for you well…some people wouldn't consider it natural." She responded with a slight chuckle, which he didn't return. "Is this about the note that Chamberlain sent me?" she asked and saw his shoulders stiffen and she sighed.

"Sirius I don't want you to worry about that. I have no desire to try and go on a date with him. From what some of the girls have said he's an absolute self-absorbed git on dates." She stated and he sighed.

"I know…but I still don't have to like it." He stated.

"I doubted you would like it."

"I read the letter. Sorry about that."

"Why does it matter if you read it? I told people to burn it. Not like I wanted to see it." Moria responded. "Just curious…how bad was it?"

"Bad. It sounded disgusting. He made it seem polite but there were hidden innuendos in the words he said." He finally said. "Maybe I should hex him. Might make me feel better." He stated. She made a sound that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a groan.

"Sirius."

"What?" He said with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and kissed him softly on the lips, him returned it eagerly. When she finally moved, he groaned in annoyance.

"Relax about Chamberlain, Sirius. I have no desire to go date him or even snog him." She stated and he grinned softly.

"Fine Ms. Prescott."

"Fine Mr. Black." She said and laughed softly. She rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes on how his warmth seemed so right. She felt the three words rest on the tip of her tongue, those three simple words that begged to be released, but she swallowed them away. She couldn't risk saying them now…she looked up at him and smiled softly at his now relaxed nature.

It could wait. It could always wait.

**READ AND REVIEW...ALWAYS APPRECIATED :) **


	14. ASHES

Moria glanced at Alice who had been oddly quiet for the past week. It was odd coming from her during this month. Usually she would be so bloody cheerful during the holiday month that she was almost causing her and Lily to commit murder. But she wasn't commenting on it being only a mere two more weeks away from Christmas break, nor was she talking about how Remus and Bryn were so close, and trying to plan how those two would get together. She glanced at Lily in concern, who seemed to be equally confused.

"Alice? Is something wrong? You've been quiet all week." Lily finally asked as Moria stuffed a piece of waffle into her mouth. Alice blinked and looked up, staring at her friends for a second before looking down bashfully.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Yeah it's something." Moria retorted. "Come on Alice, you can tell us." Moria said grabbing her drink, and beginning to take a drink.

"Frankpurposedlastweekandwe'regettingmarriedintwoweeks." Alice said quickly, causing Lily to choke on her bagel and Moria to spit out her water. The pair earned several odd glances as they frantically tried to retrieve air.

"Come again?" Moria finally managed to ask after coughing harshly.

"Frank…Frank purposed to me."

"We got that. But marrying this Christmas? Bloody hell Alice isn't that a bit late notice. And besides that, he'll graduate this year. You still have one more year left." Moria stated. "A bit early don't you think?"

"My parents…don't approve of Frank and my relationship." Alice finally explained, her hands knitting together. "They consider the Longbottoms to be blood-traitors and they keep insisting that I'll find someone else, or they'll choose someone for me once I graduate." She explained.

"Ah…the ol' betrothal thing." Moria grumbled. "I hated that part in history class."

"History class? We never learned about Wizarding betrothals in history class…or at least not to my knowledge we did. Binns nearly put all of us to sleep."

"Not that…oh never mind." Moria replied with a sigh before looking at Alice with a smirk. "In any case, I get the plan. If you're married to him before he leaves you here… your parents will have no option." Moria finished. Alice nodded and the two girls smiled.

"Well I think that sounds fine. So what are your plans?"

"Well…I'm getting married on the Longbottom's property. It's going to be small though."

"Well I'm guessing the minister has been picked out." Moria joked. "Any dresses?"

"Well…I was just thinking about wearing a formal dress I have." She stated almost in a sad tone. Moria stared at Alice for a few seconds. It was obvious the idea of a white wedding gown appealed to the other brunette…but there wasn't much she could do. She owned virtually no dresses. Then, as though she had been struck by lightning, an idea sparked in her head and she smiled.

"Alice. What is your dress size?"

"What? Why does that matter?"

"Just tell me." Moria responded with a mischievous look on her face. Lily looked at her in interest as Alice stuttered out the size three. Moria grinned.

"Thank you!" she called out then quickly rose and left. Alice looked at Lily confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

* * *

Madge sighed as she sat at her drawing board. There hadn't been a fun outfit making in a while and it was driving her mad. She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts by a loud tapping and looked up at her window. An owl sat on the windowsill with a note held tightly in its' beak. She opened the window and petted the owl's feathers before taking the note and feeding a treat to Moria's owl that Moria had left for it. As the owl gobbled up its' morsel she opened the envelope.

_**Hello Auntie Madge,**_

_**If you aren't too busy with fashion designing could you possibly make a wedding dress for Alice? Apparently Frank proposed and even though she's happy that she's getting married, she does want a wedding dress. And since I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't get her a gift, why not a wedding dress? Lily's already decided on getting her the other stuff.**_

_**You're niece,**_

_**Moria**_

If Madge was bored beforehand she wasn't now. She smiled and did a victory dance before rushing to her drawing board, an idea already springing into her head.

* * *

Moria sat at the Great Hall eating a piece of toast, reading from Sirius's daily newspaper. She felt Sirius's hand glide up her thigh and she smiled slightly, glancing at him, before continuing to read.

"The owls are coming." Someone said. Moria looked up. It had been nearly a week since she sent the note to her aunt. She blinked as she saw her owl flying down towards her, holding a large package clenched in its' talons. She zeroed in on Moria and dove to her. She released the package nearly taking out Sirius, who barely managed to duck. Moria caught it with one hand, grunting at how heavy it was, and thankful she was used to blocking the Quaffle. She looked at it curiously and she saw a note on the top.

"_**You owe me. –Madge"**_

Moria smiled in triumph before looking up at her two best friends. "Alice, can you and Lily come up with me to the dorm?" Moria asked. Lily smiled as Alice's face turned to confusion.

"Huh?"

"Just trust me." Moria said and Alice slowly nodded and Moria, Lily and Alice quickly walked away the boys, who likewise were looking at them in curiosity and they turned the corner, going upstairs.

"Alright Moria…what's this about?" Alice asked, her arms crossed as they finally reached their dorm. Moria grinned and then began opening the package.

"Now…what type of friends would Lily and I be if we didn't get you a few wedding presents?" Moria asked as she pulled a bag out. Alice's eyes widened as Moria unfolded a white dress. It was a soft white, clearly a simple material as a lot of material was short on hand. However Madge had made it special in its own way. A large sequin design was in the front, crinkling the fabric around it and bunching it up slightly. Moria grinned.

"Did you forget that my aunt is a fashion designer?" Moria asked as Alice's eyes began to become glassy and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"M-Moria…"

"Hey…this is going to be your wedding." Moria stated as matter-of-factly as she could, still seeming in a teasing mood.

" You deserve a dress. It only happens once you know." Lily stated and flipped her hair. "I will be supplying the jewelry and shoes so our next trip to Hogsmeade. We'll be shopping." Lily continued as Moria walked over to her side and grinned. Alice stood for a second dumbfounded, before launching herself at her two friends hugging them tightly. Moria and Lily grinned before high-fiving each other behind Alice's back.

* * *

"Why aren't you with Lily and Alice?"

"They're out shopping for jewelry and shoes…not my thing." Moria said as she paged through a small novel, before glancing at Sirius with a smile. "Where are the rest of Marauders?"

"I believe James is trying to figure out ways to impress Evans, Peter is just walking around, and Remus is at the candy shop."

"Same as always?"

"Precisely."

"Hm…so that leaves just the two of us." Moria replied off-handedly.

"Why yes it does." Sirius replied nonchalantly. She smirked and walked away, paying for the book and leaving. Sirius waited a little bit before exiting as well. He walked past an alleyway but was yanked in, nearly losing his balance. He looked down and saw Moria grinning mischievously.

"Well, well…hello my lovely girlfriend." He said quietly and she laughed as he bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss. She smiled gently as they parted, her eyes closed.

"Well…that was a bloody excellent hello." She murmured.

"Now I think I deserve another for being yanked in here." He stated.

"Well why don't you?" She asked. He chuckled before he kissed her again.

* * *

"So Frank told me about Alice and him."

"Yeah?" Moria asked, looking up at him. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm actually happy for them." Sirius stated as they walked around Hogsmeade. Moria chuckled.

"So am I. Her parents can stick it for all I care. They should be happy that their daughter found someone that cares about her." Moria retorted.

"Yeah." He replied. She began to say something else but stopped, halting in her step. He looked at her in confusion, then followed her gaze. His lighthearted mood disappeared.

Walburga stood there next to Orion and Regulus, staring at first down at her elder son, but once her gaze turned to Moria, her gaze sharpened and her eyes grew hateful. Moria backed away slightly, unnerved by the stare. She was forced out of her thoughts as Sirius gripped her hand tightly, then literally began to drag Moria around his parents, not wanting to have a confrontation with them at the moment. Not in front of Moria. Walburga huffed, and continued walking in the opposite direction; Orion and Regulus close on her heels.

"Lovely people your parents are." Moria remarked sarcastically after a few minutes. Sirius didn't reply but just kept on walking. "Sirius? I don't mind the hand holding…but I'm losing feeling in it." Moria stated and Sirius stopped abruptly and released her hand. He turned.

"Sorry." He murmured. She shrugged.

"It's okay…do you want to get some hot chocolate?" she asked trying to change his mood. He paused for a minute then nodded. She smiled. "Good. You're paying." She smirked, as he burst out laughing; finally back to his old self. Later Moria stood outside of the parlor, reading the short novel as Sirius waited for the hot chocolate.

"And what is a fine lady like you doing by herself?" a voice called out and Moria inwardly groaned.

"What do you want Chamberlain?" she said looking up from her novel into a pair of an ice-blue eyes. They were cold, and uncaring, a smirk that was smug plastered on his face.

"Please call me Dane, Moria." Dane said casually, running his hand through his reddish-brown hair.

"Chamberlain. Go away." She replied evenly, going to flip a page. Dane placed his hand on the page and pushed the book down.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" He stated. She glared at him. Egotistical, chauvinistic prick.

"Well, some people use their imagination." She retorted coolly. He merely glanced at her, a mask of cool indifference, the smile still on his face.

"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting *ideas*, and *thinking*…" He trailed off.

"Look if you're going to annoy someone with your primeval ways, go find someone else."

"Well I'm here to answer all your dreams." He stated smoothly.

"Does that mean I get to shoot you?" She grumbled. He frowned.

"You never answered my letter."

"Because I burned it." She replied. "Go find a slag that you've already shagged and ask her out on a date. I'm sure the airhead would be glad." She commented, yanking the book from under his hand. He sighed as though she was being an inconvenience.

"Moria, you know I'll eventually get what I want." He said resting his shoulder on the wall next to her. She growled lightly.

"Back off Chamberlain." She warned, trying to move away. He gripped her forearm tightly and she looked up. "I mean it."

"Listen, Prescott you-"

"I believe she said to back off." A voice interrupted and she looked towards her right to see Sirius standing there, the cups forgotten. He had an angry glint in his eyes and they were warning Dane to not press his luck.

"Didn't know you had a date." He replied coldly. Moria glanced at Sirius with a look of relief on her face.

"I took her out to get some hot chocolate so she can have some time away from her friends. Not to be harassed by a git like you. Get away from her Chamberlain. Before I make you." Sirius warned as he moved a bit closer to Moria pushing himself in between her and Dane. Dane glared up at Sirius before grunting and moved away, walking down the road with his hands shoved in his jean pockets. Sirius glared at Dane's form before feeling Moria's face press into his back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…annoyed…but I'll be fine." She mumbled into his back. "So…still in the mood for hot chocolate?" she asked glancing at the shop.

"Yeah…but you're coming in with me." He concluded, unwilling to let her be out here alone in case Dane was nearby waiting for her. She nodded and together they walked in.

* * *

"_Wonder how the wedding is going…"_ Moria thought as she stared out the window of the Prescott household. Christmas break had arrived a few days ago. Alice and Frank's wedding had already happened, so the couple most likely celebrating their honeymoon, she mused. Lily had gone ahead and was visiting her family, going on some adventure. And how was she spending her holiday? Watching Martin and Monroe nearly burn down the kitchen in a feeble attempt to help Mitchell.

"He's going to kill you once he gets home. You realize that right?" Moria asked, an eyebrow raising. Her uncles glared at her, before returning to fanning the turkey. Moria sighed and then turned away, returning to her homework that she had been reading before the smoke detectors had gone off. Suddenly she heard a sound that wasn't similar to the annoying beeping that could be heard all over the home. A tiny meowing.

Moria looked up in confusion, glancing back at her uncles. Apparently they heard it as well, because their faces had shifted from annoyance to panic. She turned fully around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all sweetheart." Martin replied, trying to brush it off. The meowing came again, this time more intensely.

"I'm not stupid. When did we get a cat?" Moria asked. Monroe glanced at Martin who looked defeated. Monroe sighed, and, leaving the smoldering remnants of what had once been a turkey and going to a nearby crawlspace and opening the door. In it was a tiny cat bed, and laying on it, a small kitten, black as ash. Moria blinked and then looked at her uncles.

"What…?"

"Well…a witch always needs a cat doesn't she?" Martin said more as a joke than anything. Moria stared at Monroe in shock as he walked over and placed the kitten on her lap, before looking down at the small form. The kitten mewed loudly, stretching and then began to knead her lap. Moria stared at the kitten, dumbfounded. Then she looked up at her uncles and she surprised them. A smile.

A childlike smile, one they hadn't seen in years was now splayed on her face. Martin and Monroe blinked before offering a cautious smile.

"I love her." Moria finally managed. "Thank you." She added, looking down at the purring animal. "I hope you don't expect me to start cackling and mixing a brew in a cauldron."

The men chuckled at her joke then watched her stand. "I'm going to bring her to my room, okay?" She said, and with that left the kitchen, still holding the kitten to her. She finally went to her room, closing the door. She stared at the kitten, who returned the gaze. Moria smirked.

"Well…I think we should give you a name." Moria said, the cat mewing in response. "Let's see…I found out about you when Uncle Martin and Monroe were making our dinner turn to ash…how about Ashes?" She questioned. The kitten mewed loudly, before beginning to purr again. Moria chuckled. "Like that name huh?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO IDIOTS DO?!" A voice screeched. Moria looked up and then smirked, trying to hold back her laughter as Mitchell finally saw the destruction that had once been dinner.

* * *

The Christmas holiday had ended, and as usual, almost routine now, students heading to Hogwarts were boarding the Hogwarts Express. "Wonder where Moria is?" Lily stated as she glanced around. Alice was with Frank, and the Marauders were chatting away. As her vision drifted to the quartet of boys, she glanced at James, staring at him for a few minutes, before someone tapped on her shoulder.

"See something you like?" a voice asked and Lily turned around in surprise to see Moria standing there. She blushed brightly.

"N…No!" she stammered out. Moria smirked.

"Right…" Moria responded. "So how was your Christmas break?"

"Boring as usual…Tuney got a boyfriend."

"Riveting." Moria replied dryly. Lily's older sister was one her least favorite people. And Lily knew that. She paused when a mew sounded from behind Moria.

"What was that?" she asked and Moria sighed slightly before withdrawing a small black kitten from her back.

"My uncles decided that I should have a cat, since all witches have cats." She replied. "Her name is Ashes" She explained. Ashes mewed again, her tail flicking from side to side.

"Oh she's so cute!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well yeah but-"

"When did you get the cat?" Sirius asked walking up to the pair.

"For Christmas. My uncles-" she began to say as Sirius bent down to look at the cat. Ashes retaliated with a loud hiss and then slashed him across the face with her claw. And as Sirius yelped and backed away. At first Moria was shocked and looked at the tiny kitten in confusion and then she rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to Martin who was near the entrance of Kings Cross, trying to look busy. She glared at him.

Apparently there were ulterior motives for giving her the cat.


	15. PLANS

It was later in the year, and the Gryffindor common room was filled with people. Some students were studying, but most were relaxing and chatting with their friends. Moria was currently reading, sitting next to Sirius and the rest of the Marauders, who were chatting amongst each other. Moria looked down as a form jumped onto her lap and saw Ashes climbing onto her lap, beginning to purr and then settled. Sirius glared at the cat, which the cat feigned indifference.

"Great, I'm being replaced by a cat." He huffed out, just under his breath. She laughed as Ashes hissed, her hair rising a few inches.

"I still love dogs, Sirius." She reasoned and he grinned. Ashes seemed to glare at him again, threatening him to back off, until Moria began to pet her back, sending the kitten back into a purring euphoria. They were supposed to be studying. And while she was studying, Sirius was staring into space. Well it was close enough to him studying. She glanced up to see him looking at her.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No. Why?"

"What's with the staring?" She questioned.

"So is Chamberlain bothering you at all?" Sirius asked out of the blue, refusing to answer her question. Moria eyebrow rose and she noticed James, Peter, and Remus glance up slightly before looking back down trying to hold back a smirk.

"Actually no." She replied slowly. "He's been at the hospital wing due to getting a bad case of pink eye." She explained, smirking. "You four wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" she asked as James laughed slightly.

"Now what made you think we would do something so awful?" Sirius joked.

"That is so mean, Prescott." James teased. "Why would you think that?" He mimicked.

"Oh just a guess." Moria responded in a teasing matter, glancing up for a second when she heard footsteps. Lily ran past them and up the steps to the girls' dormitory. James sat up quickly but Moria held up her hand.

"I got it." Moria said placing Ashes on the sofa and walking up the steps. As she neared her door she heard soft crying and after a bit of hesitance entered the room.

"Lil?" she asked the form. Lily straightened, her shoulders stiffening and Moria observed her running her fingers over her face. "Lily…what's wrong?"

"Severus tried to apologize to me about what he said last year."

"Okay…and that would be bad because…?"

"Because I rejected it."

"I thought I said how this was bad." Moria asked. "Not something I hadn't figured out."

"He said he had been sorry…that he hadn't meant calling me a mudblood."

"But you had decided that wasn't enough."

"Like it or not _**we **_are muggle-born witches…the very thing that Severus and his….his…group of egocentric, disgusting gits hate! I refuse to just let some _**name **_hold me back." Lily spat out and Moria patted her shoulder. "I know…I know he probably did mean the apology…but I asked him if he was really planning on becoming a death eater…he didn't reply." Lily said, brushing her face with a hand. "But the look on his face said it all. He is trying to be one…and I refused to be associated with a boy who wants to kill muggle-born witches and wizards." Lily continued. Moria was quiet for several minutes. She knew Lily and Snape had been close before this. Even if Snape hadn't called Lily mudblood last year…chances were their friendship would have ended soon.

"Well it's his own fault." Moria said as she pulled Lily to her. "It's nowhere near your fault." She continued Lily shuddered slightly then returned the hug. The pair were silent for a few minutes before Lily shifted, looking at Moria sheepishly.

"Sorry…did I interrupt anything when I came in?"

"Nope." Moria stated with a shrug. "Though I suspect that Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter gave Chamberlain a bad case of pink eye."

"And as much as I normally hate when they hex someone…this time I'll let it slide." Lily grumbled out. Moria grinned then looked up as they heard yelling.

"-get her off!"

"Mate it's a bloody cat! How bad-EAAAUGHHH!"

"Don't toss her at m-EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"OWOWOWOOWOWOWOW!" they heard Remus yelp out and Lily looked at Moria in confusion. Moria was trying to desperately not to laugh.

"I believe my cat is now using the four as human scratching posts." She said with a chuckle. "I better get down there before she hurts them." Moria said and Lily laughed.

"Don't you mean before they will hurt her?" Lily asked as they heard Sirius yell out in pain followed by a loud hiss and an angry meow.

"I believe Ashes is winning." Moria commented and got up, followed by Lily. They went downstairs and while Moria barely managed to hold back laughing, Lily didn't and burst out laughing.

Ashes was now sitting in the exact spot that Moria had left her, delicately licking her paw, and beginning to clean herself, as though she had done nothing. However the four boys sat on the opposite side of the cat as though she was some disease, all of them covered with scratches on their face and the exposed areas of their arms.

"What happened to you four? You look like you went through barbed wire." Moria finally managed to say, chortling. Sirius glared.

"You know full well that it was you _**demon **_cat." Sirius grumbled glaring at the cat. Moria grinned apologetically. James looked at Lily, noting her slightly red eyes.

"You okay Evans?" he asked with softness in his voice that shocked her for a second. He had never talked to her like that. She blushed slightly, but then nodded.

"Yup. I'm fine. Honest." She replied with a smile on her face. He smiled. "I'm going down to go get some food. I'll be right back." She said and left.

"Smooth James." Moria smirked at the boy as the redhead left. She picked up Ashes and placed the feline on the ground, who made a sound of annoyance before scampering off towards the Fat Lady's portrait. "Very smooth."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Smooth way to get some brownie points with Lily."

"What the bloody hell are brownie points?" Sirius asked. Moria grinned.

"Muggle saying." She replied. "But anyways. You did good today James." She concluded and he grinned.

* * *

Remus was walking around, doing his rounds as the Prefect. It seemed not even James and Sirius were out. Well not actually true, Remus mused at the memory of the couple that he had walked in on snogging. They hadn't even noticed him. Lost in his thoughts, he turned around a corner, and grunted when he slammed into a shorter form that squeaked. He looked down to see Bryn staring up at him, her face turning a bright red.

"H…Hi Remus." She stuttered out. He looked at her, and felt warmth growing on his face, but coughed roughly.

"What are you doing out here? You know it's against the rules." He said calmly…or as calmly as he could say. She lifted up a bag revealing some food.

"Chelsea and the other two roommates were hungry…and I sort of lost the contest for sneaking into the kitchen." She said and winced at how weak that excuse was. At least it was Remus instead of Filch. She was terrified of Filch. Remus smirked at how many times he and the other Marauders had done the same thing. He didn't have the heart to punish her for doing something he always did with his friends.

"You might want to get going before someone else spots you." He said and she looked at him shocked.

"You aren't going to take away any points? Or give detention?"

"I can't. You aren't in my house." Remus replied. "Now you better head back before your prefects catch you." He stated as she stared at him then smiled and without warning kissed his cheek before scampering away, leaving the stunned prefect standing there and he touched his cheek and glanced at the now empty hall, his face turning a slight shade of pink before he hurried off towards his own House.

* * *

Dane Chamberlain glared at his face. Though the swelling of the pink-eye had gone down enough that he had been released it was still puffy, and it begged to be scratched, but he couldn't. Angrily he shoved the mirror away. He knew it was those four bastards that Prescott hung around with nearly every day. Those two blood-traitors, that half-blood, and that rat. They had made it perfectly clear it was them as they put the Conjunctivitis hex on him.

"_You harass Moria again, you touch her, or even think about looking at her wrong, and getting pink eye will be the last thing you're worried about."_ Sirius had growled out after they had cast the hex on him. He could have told the professors about the threat…that it had been those four morons that did it. But his Slytherin pride disagreed. He pulled out an abused photo that had been stabbed with his letter opener multiple times and had been doodled on by him. He sneered at the barely identifiable face of the picture. The muggle image revealed a woman who had no knowledge of the photo being taken, chatting to her friends.

He knew a way to get his own revenge on how Black treated him. And that was through a single little disgusting mudblood.

"Moria…you'll understand just how _**annoying **_I can be." He hissed out and tore the picture in half. She wouldn't even know what hit her. And those bloody bodyguards of hers would know not to mess with him.

After this…no one would mess with him.


	16. THREATS

A library was a place for quiet and study, a place to learn. But in the deeper aisles, where there were no other students at the moment, a couple were being silent as they could. The girl gripped the boys shirt, before moving away slightly. The boy, apparently not wanting to stop cupped the back of her head with his hand, stopping her from moving. "Sirius…we better stop or someone will walk in." Moria murmured as he lips grazed over hers again, causing her to melt back into another kiss.

"Oh please who would?" He asked, gently grazing his teeth against her bottom lip. She offered a soft chuckle, and looked up at him.

"We're snogging in the library. Where every student and teacher is allowed in." Moria whispered out moving away from Sirius. "So that means anyone." Sirius groaned in annoyance.

"You're killing me woman." He hissed out and she looked at him.

"Hey don't blame me. You're the one who wanted to keep this relationship a secret. And the fact we can't go outside because of the rain…we'll just have to find a different place other than the public library." She said, pecking his lips gently. He grinned slightly before glancing down when a growl sounded, and groaned at the small animal who was sitting there. Ashes was glaring up at them. He glared back at the cat.

"You know…I was expecting your family to be like this. Not your damn cat." He growled out as Moria laughed.

"For one, my family doesn't know…to my knowledge at least. And two, at school she is technically from my biological family. Relax…she means well. I think." Moria commented smiling. Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Well we better get back. Remus might be lenient with you. Lily, not so much." Moria stated. Sirius grumbled as Ashes climbed onto her shoulder glaring at him.

"Ashes is being an overprotective cat." He complained as they walked back towards the Gryffindor tower. Moria chuckled as Ashes rubbed against her cheek, purring loudly.

"Yes…you've already said that. But who knows…maybe you'll end up liking each other." Moria stated and Sirius snorted, before glancing at her. Her hair had grown, reaching the end of her shoulders. He liked the way it moved across her shoulders, just grazing the top of her shoulders.

"I like your hair long." He commented off handedly and she glanced at him. He offered a soft smile and tugged slightly on one strand, causing a light blush to form on her cheeks. He grinned and then ruffled her hair playfully before racing away laughing as she chased after him.

* * *

A few days later it was finally sunny, allowing students to go out and get some fresh air. Remus sighed and stretched as he sat down under the tree, opening his book to the page he was last on to begin studying. It was quiet and peaceful. That is until a book fell onto his head.

"Ow! What the-!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay" he replied nonchalantly and for a split went back to reading before blinking and looking up. Bryn was dangling from her feet that had been wedged into the tree, trying to stretch for the fallen book that was now on the ground, currently failing. "Bryn?! What the heck are you doing?!" he hissed out standing up. She looked at him innocently, blinking in confusion. When it finally occurred to her what he meant she blushed.

"I was reading in the tree and I lost my balance. Thankfully my feet got stuck so I didn't break my neck…but now I can't get down." Bryn replied sheepishly. He let out a slight groaning sound before walking over to her.

"Alright, hang on." He said and then gripped her shoulders, pushing her up. She grunted and after a short struggle, managed to pull her feet free. But now, gravity took over and she fell down, landing on Remus with a yelp. She then sat up smoothing her hair out, before realizing she was on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked out getting off of him, before beginning to brush the grass blades and leaves that had stuck to him off. She then stopped, realizing what she was doing and looked up at Remus, her face flushing. He cleared his throat red sliding up onto his cheeks.

"It's…fine…" he stammered out, looking away from her. She glanced up at him and her faced turned a deeper shade of red. She gathered her books and then looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for helping me." She said quietly and then rushed away. He stared at her fading form and then leaned against the tree looking up at the sky.

"Bloody hell." He whispered and slid down to the ground, pressing his head into his hands. He closed his eyes. If he wasn't a danger…if he wasn't a monster…then maybe he would have the courage to ask her out. But with his werewolf side…he could never give her a relationship that she deserved. And she deserved so much. More than he could ever give her.

* * *

Moria stretched as she pushed another book onto the library shelf, barely managing to place it there. She sighed.

"I think those four just like to mess with McGonagall." She mumbled to herself. She had sadly lost the game to put the books away due to betting with James, Peter, and Sirius. She had had to find _some _way to get them to at least study Transfiguration. But they had to be messing with her if they had managed to make themselves animagi themselves but couldn't manage the simplest of Conjuration spells. Besides the fact, James was one of the top wizards in McGonagall's class. How McGonagall hadn't figured it out was beyond her. She went through one aisle and headed to the end where the last book was placed and going onto her tiptoes to place the book onto the shelf. Thankfully it wasn't on any higher shelf and she managed to place it on there.

"Well look at what we have here." She heard and immediately wanted to vomit at the recognition of the voice. She turned to see Chamberlain standing at the entrance of the aisle staring at her.

"What do you want?" she growled out crossing her arms.

"What? I just want to have a friendly chat with you." He replied. She snorted sarcastically and glared at him.

"Yeah…and I'm Malfoy's sister. Sod off." She responded and tried to walk around him. He glared and grabbed her by the upper arm pulling her back.

"You should be a bit nicer to me mudblood."

"Why? Because you're a half-blood?" she asked anger evident in her voice. "Let **go**." She said slowly.

"You better watch it Prescott. You won't have those body guards with you all the time. And when you least expect it…" he trailed off, his voice low. She looked at him straight in the eyes, her glare deepening.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise you little slag." He growled out his grip on her arm tightening enough to where she knew it was going to bruise. She winced.

"Let. Go!" she said a bit louder. He stared at her for a few seconds longer before shoving her away like she was filth. She held her upper arm before walking quickly away, rubbing it. She could still feel his eyes on her back, staring at her. She sighed slightly in relief when she turned a corner, finally out of his line of sight. But now she ran into another problem…no doubt the others would notice the bruise…so did that mean she should tell them? She debated on telling Sirius and the others but decided against it, knowing they would probably just cause more trouble and that would make Chamberlain even more volatile.

And she wanted to have at least one year end without some sort of drama.

"Took you long enough." James called out as she made it back to the table the others were. She rolled her eyes trying to be nonchalant.

"Well pardon me but you all decided to get transfiguration books from the whole library." She remarked rubbing her upper arm that Dane had gripped.

"You okay?" Peter asked looking at her curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just bumped into something." She replied quickly and caught Sirius casting a strange look at her. She looked away, forcing a smile on her face. "Let's get going. I'm pretty sure dinner will be starting soon." She retorted and with the mention of food Peter and James all but rushed out, Sirius followed but not before casting her a look that said 'we'll talk about your arm later' before he too had vanished out the library doors, the promise of food driving him on. She glanced behind her shoulder, collecting her things and cinching up her knapsack before following the trio, the feeling of being watched returning for a split second before exiting the library.

* * *

It was night. The halls of Hogwarts were silent and empty. Everyone, even the paintings were sleeping. Well _almost_ everyone. Moria groaned softly as Sirius pulled her into another kiss.

"Missed me that much?" she asked as they moved away to breathe, his grip on her waist slightly slack but not enough to where she could move away; if she wanted to, that is. He fisted his hand into her hair, making sure she stayed put.

"Oh you have no bloody idea." He replied a smirk on his face and he slid his hands down to her forearms. He blinked when she winced, moving her right arm slightly out of his grip. He looked at her forearm, ignoring that her face was now flushing in embarrassment, lifted up the sleeve, and looking at her upper arm in the dim lighting of one of the secret passageways. His eyes widened at the now visible bruise in the shape of hand.

"Moria…" he started.

"It's nothing." She responded quickly, moving her sleeve down, looking at him quickly, her face now a mixture between panic and embarrassment. So much for not telling him.

"Bullshit. What happened to you?" he hissed out his gaze returning to her face. She looked away her face looking like a child that had gotten caught doing something wrong.

"Now before you get angry and try to storm to the Slytherin dorm to get Chamberlain…" she started and she saw anger spark into his face.

"Chamberlain did this to you?! That little bastard! I'll-!" He responded angrily but glanced up at a sudden sound and she heard it as well. Footsteps. Thinking it was Filch and not really wanting to get caught by the Squib, the couple hastily hid behind a tapestry.

"-could have sworn I heard voices."

"Oh shut it Malfoy. Who would be up right now?" they heard someone ask and Moria immediately recognized the voice to be Dane's and felt Sirius stiffen. She looked up at him and shook her head, begging him to not go out there. He was poised to fight, but he held himself back.

"Besides us at this moment half-blood?" Lucius replied sarcastically and Moria heard Dane grunt.

"Point taken. So is there anyone else but me joining today?" Dane asked his voice louder as they passed by where Sirius and Moria were.

"Three. Lord Voldemort is quite pleased at the outcome of volunteers."

"Hey I hate the mudblood half of myself. His idea is right." Dane stated and Lucius began to say something but midway through the sentence he began to fade away and several minutes later the harsh whispers faded away completely. Moria looked up at Sirius in confusion.

"Voldemort? Hasn't he been in the Daily Prophet lately?"

"Yeah…and I know for a fact he's the worst of the worse. He hates everything about muggle-born wizards and witches. I bet he's popular in my family for his ideals." Sirius replied in sarcasm. Moria blinked as Sirius shook his head.

"I doubt his rampage will go far. But on a different topic, what did Chamberlain do?" Sirius hissed out. Moria sighed.

"Look. He just said some choice words to me. That's it." She replied. "He didn't hurt me, just warned me. Don't worry about it. He's just a boy who talks big but never really acts on his words."

"And the bruise?"

"Because I tried to go around him when he wasn't finished talking and he wanted to finish his 'chat' with me." She replied and his face hardened.

"Sirius…I can take care of myself. If things get really bad you'll be the first to know. Okay?" she bargained and after several minutes of tense silence he sighed and then nodded.

"Be careful okay? I'm not really happy that Chamberlain has this obsession over you." He remarked and she smiled.

"Well this time he was just pissed off at you, James, Peter, and Remus. Apparently he didn't take too kindly to you hexing him." She retorted in a slight whisper. He smirked and let out a soft chuckle, kissing her gently. She smiled softly, forgetting about the conversation that they had listened in on.

* * *

And with that the final month of their sixth year ended. Moria couldn't believe it. One more year and she would be graduating. She had thankfully narrowed her job choices to two; which ironically were on opposite sides of the spectrum. One choice was a healer, the other a Hit Wizard.

Lily had already chosen what she wanted to be…an Auror. Same as James and Sirius.

"Ironic." She murmured as she left the train, looking at the station. She sighed and looked at Ashes, who was curled up in the cat carrier, clearly unhappy. Unfortunately, she figured Ashes was going to be unhappy for the entire summer. Early on in the month, Moria had gotten a letter from her family and had found out that they were moving this summer. Apparently the majority of the job careers that her family were in were scarce in the town. While Madge was moving to London, the majority of her family was moving to Australia. Of all the bloody places they would be moving to Australia.

"Oh wait _'Martin is moving to the US so the boxes are going separately'_." she mimicked to herself sarcastically.

"Who are you talking to?" She heard someone ask and she jumped slightly turning around seeing it was Sirius with an amused expression on his face.

"Myself."

"I was a bit worried there. Can't have you going insane."

"Arse." She grumbled out. "I'm just trying to figure out my living situation." She replied annoyed. Sirius cocked his head in confusion.

"With your family I would think."

"Well considering they're moving this summer. Apparently not. Most of them are going to Australia. Martin are going to the US." She retorted. He blinked, and she shrugged. "Meh. They probably won't move until school starts so I have a place to stay." She reasoned. "After that I'll just have to figure it out." She continued stretching. He was silent for a little bit but before he could say anything a hand hit his shoulder and he turned to see James.

"Let's go. Mum and Dad are here." He said and Sirius nodded. Moria grinned.

"Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Isn't the phrase 'any trouble'?"

"Please. The day you guys don't get into any trouble, is the day I become the seeker." She retorted and then grinned. "Have fun."

"We will." Sirius stated and grinned at her watching as she waved at them goodbye, and then left, going to go look for her own family.

He would have to figure out how to visit her this summer…somehow.


	17. BRYN

In front of the Prescott family household boxes lay stacked into five separate piles. A young woman exited the home, clutching a box, and apparently straining to hold it.

"What the hell did they put in here? Bricks?" Moria muttered under breath and she exhaled sharply.

"What was that?" A voice called out. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mitchell Prescott walking out of the home.

"Nothing." She responded quickly. "So this goes with you?"

"Yeah." Martin was the one who responded for his younger brother. "And those boxes go with us." Martin replied as Moria stacked another box. Moria groaned, cracking her lower back trying to relieve the stiffness.

"You know don't you think it would have been easier if you guys had, I don't know, separated this stuff out BEFORE you packed it all away?" Moria asked glaring at her uncles.

"And what would you do all summer? Relax?" Martin asked grinning. She grumbled under her breath, flipping her braid behind her back as she hoisted ANOTHER box into Monroe's stack.

"We have too much shit." She complained, exhaling a puff of breath to force a strand of hair out of her face.

"I wonder why you didn't cut your hair right off the bat when you got to school." Martin stated as he exited the house with another box, apparently ignoring Moria's complaints.

"The people voted. I lost by a majority." She replied easily then looked up as an owl hooted. A large gray owl swooped down landing on a low branch. In his beak held a newspaper. Moria went over to it, placing some galleons in the small box, and giving the owl a small treat as a tip for him. The avian hooted in appreciation before handing her the newspaper and taking off into the sky. Moria glanced at it before stuffing it into her pocket.

"Aren't you going to read that?"

"Probably later." She stated yawning and looked as it was now turning to dusk.

"Well we might as well put the boxes down and head back inside. Madge cooked some food today." Mitchell said smiled. After the trio entered the house, she returned to her room and placed the newspaper down on her desk and sighed. She would either read it tonight or in the morning. She yawned. Probably in the morning…yup…most likely in the morning.

* * *

Night had finally crawled across the sky, blanketing the occupants into darkness. Under normal circumstances, Moria would have been up late, either reading or looking at the stars that patterned the sky above her. Tonight however, she was nearly asleep curled up in her bed, and almost achieving REM sleep when she began to hear a distant roar, steadily growing louder. She scrunched her eyes closed, pressing her face into her pillow to try and muffle the noise. However the roar grew unbearable and she sat up, both startled and annoyed, looking over to the windows that were splayed across one of her walls…well actually all of her walls. The disadvantage of living in an old greenhouse part of the home, she mused dryly. She closed her eyes quickly, blinded by a bright light that was glaring directly at her. She quickly drew out her wand. Sure she couldn't use it at the moment due to the underage magic law but she could at least-!

"Bloody hell, don't hex me Mori!" a voice yelled out and she stopped in confusion. She was hearing Sirius's voice coming from the light. Slowly she stood up, her stance unsure as the roar of a motor, she realized, died out. The moment the roar of the motor died out, the light followed suit. She opened her window soon after coming face to face with a pair of amused gray eyes.

"Sirius?" she asked and he grinned.

"Hello hon." He replied. She looked down and saw that he was sitting on a motorcycle.

"Where the hell did you get that?" she hissed out glancing back inside to see if her family had woken up.

"Don't worry about your family. Muggles can't hear it." He stated, avoiding the question.

"Sirius where did you get that?" She repeated.

"James' parents bought it for me." He finally replied, earning a raised eyebrow. "Well technically I had been saving up for one, but an of age witch or wizard needed to purchase it for a minor." He explained. She stared at it then at him. He grinned leaning in towards her face. "Surprise?" he said. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be out in a second. Just…don't go anywhere." She whispered out and he grinned. With that she disappeared back into her room. About a minute later she came out, wearing a pair of jeans and a jacket over her t-shirt. Her hair was messed up from her trying to sleep, and she looked exhausted, but she was still insanely beautiful. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"Well…and here I thought I was going to be seeing you when we got back to school." She remarked as he got off of the motorcycle and pulled her to him, kissing her. She smiled softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So…want to go for a ride?" he asked and saw panic for a split second. "…nothing will happen. I promise." He said softly, holding his hand out. She looked at the bike hesitantly then back at Sirius. Finally she nodded, the look of panic still there, slowly gripping his hand with hers. He helped her on, glancing over his shoulder to glance at her.

"Wrap your arms around my waist." He ordered and she agreed pressing her face into his back. He revved the engine back to life and took off. Startled, she lurched backwards for a second causing her to grip him tighter, shutting her eyes tightly, pressing herself to him tighter. She heard him laugh but was too busy trying not to scream to retort anything. After several minutes the roar grew quieter.

"You can release your death grip on me Moria." He stated and she moved her head from his back looking at him then glancing down. She saw that they were now high in the air. Her grip which had relaxed for a second tightened again. An airplane passed under them.

"Bloody hell Sirius!" she hissed out and he barked a laugh.

"Having fun?" he asked jokingly, grinning like a wild man and she glared at him before looking down again. She blinked her eyes widening in amazement as she stared at the lights of the towns in Scotland below her glowed into the clouds like small orbs.

"Wow…." She finally murmured amazed and she smiled gently. He glanced back and smiled as well. Her face was so angelic and relaxed, almost childlike. There were few and far between times that he had seen that look, most of the times when she was flying on a broom in Quidditch. After a little bit he angled the motorcycle down landing in an empty field, grinning as she laughed.

"See it wasn't that bad." He stated after he parked, turning around to look at Moria who was currently redoing her ponytail. She smiled at him.

"No it wasn't so bad for my first ride on a motorcycle. Or anything that has wheels in a long time." She retorted sticking her tongue out. "I still can't believe that you bought a motorcycle though." He smirked at the comment and helped her off of the bike. Before she could start walking away, he brought her close to him, looping his hands around her waist.

"Missed you." He stated and before she could answer him, voice her agreement, kissed her, holding her close. She responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He grunted slightly, lifting her to where she was just barely touching the ground. Slowly they parted and she was silent for several seconds.

"Alright…that…was bloody awesome." She finally managed to say, her face a bright red. He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Well I am bloody awesome."

"Boy, aren't you modest?" she retorted, but smiled nonetheless. He grinned and kissed her again, hearing her sigh softly as his mouth claimed hers. He could only think of one thing as she ran her fingers through his hair, knitting them.

How bloody lucky he was.

* * *

It was early in the morning by the time Sirius had returned. Unfortunately they had gone through a lovely summer storm and were now thoroughly soaked. Moria slid off the back pushing back her wet hair a grin still on her face. She began to take off Sirius's jacket which he had handed her as they had departed.

"You're probably going to need this again." She stated. He lifted his goggles from his face pushing back his hair which had slicked over his forehead. He grinned and grabbed the jacket, pulling her by her arm to him and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss.

"See you when school starts again." He murmured, his breath warming her mouth slightly. She chuckled. That was a total lie, and even she knew it.

"Or earlier." She replied and felt him smile against her lips. He kissed her again and then pulling on his jacket, revved his engine. Within seconds he was gone. She stared at the sky and smiled touching her lips before returning to her room. She crawled back into bed, exhausted but completely happy, curling up in her bed, before falling into a deep sleep. It was nearly twelve in the afternoon before she finally awoke. She stretched slightly and shook her head. Boy was she going to be hearing this for weeks. Though it was strange, she mused. Normally if she had been sleeping this long her uncles would have poured cold water on her head to wake her up. Why…

Her thoughts died down as she walked into the kitchen and noticed two things. One, the majority of her family was sitting in the kitchen. Two, another woman, one she didn't recognize, sat in the middle of the group. She was an older woman with black hair tied in a loose bun; dark blue eyes stared tiredly at the coffee that one of her uncles had probably given to her. The moment she entered the room however, the woman shot out of her seat and went to her, her eyes changing drastically in life.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." She said earnestly. Moria glanced at her, then at her family in complete confusion.

"Uh…yes…I'm fine?" she asked. The woman nodded.

"I'm Sylvia Cadendish. You were friends with my daughter." She sobbed out and Moria looked at her.

"_I wouldn't really call her and me friends…"_ she thought but nodded nonetheless. "She's more friends with Bryn though…"she began and stopped when Sylvia sobbed loudly. "What?"

"You…you didn't hear?"

"Uh…" she replied, trailing off. Then she held her hand up a second before quickly returning to her room and grabbing the newspaper that she had deposited onto the desk. She flipped the paper open, revealing the front, and froze at the headline. The moment she saw the picture her heart plummeted and she felt hot tears swarm her eyes but she pushed them back.

"Chelsea won't stop crying. She's stopped eating…" she heard a hoarse voice say behind her and saw Sylvia. "It's only been a day…but…I don't know who to go to…and she'd talked about you…please." She whispered out and Moria nodded.

"Give me a minute. I'll be right out." She stated and then closed her door getting dressed. She of all people could understand what Chelsea was going through. And Merlin be damned if she was going to let her suffer like she had.

* * *

"So where were you last night Padfoot?"

"I was trying out the motorcycle. What of it?" Sirius asked hearing Remus snort in amusement. He glanced at his friend with a confused look on his face, but other than that didn't say anything else. He glanced back at James.

"So I heard the rumor that you were in the pickings of being Head Boy, Prongs. When the bloody hell did that happen?" Sirius asked and James blushed slightly.

"Oh sod off." James grumbled. "I haven't the foggiest idea why Dumbledore put me in the running…It'll still probably be Remus who becomes Head Boy." He said then looked up as they heard the door to the house open and then close. James looked confused. Sirius did as well. He could have sworn his parents told him they would be back by the end of this week.

"James? Sirius? You here?" they heard James's mother, Dorea call out.

"We're in my room, Mum. Remus too." James called out, getting up and excusing himself, left the room. Sirius looked at Remus in confusion and got up as well, going to the staircase. Remus followed suit and the pair began to listen in onto the conversation that James and his parents were having.

"What are you two doing back so early? I thought you said you would be gone till Saturday."

"We asked if we could come back early. Especially after what happened."

"Uh…Mum. Dad. Sirius and I haven't done anything…yet anyways." James joked with a chuckle that wasn't followed by his parents.

"…you haven't read the Daily Prophet yet?"

"Not lately. Why? Did something happ-"

James stopped talking and Sirius and Remus looked at each other before getting up and going down to the living room. James was staring at a newspaper, shock registered on his face.

"What?" Sirius asked. "What is it?" The newspaper lately had been giving reports of deaths in muggle towns. Fear and worry began to set in. He knew it couldn't have been Moria…he had left her early in the morning…too early for someone to attack her and for the newspaper to report her death. His next thought that it was about Lily. But James would have been more distraught if she had died…unless he was in shock. "James, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked. James was silent, but handed the newspaper to Sirius. He and Remus looked at James in question before glancing at the headlines of yesterday's paper. In his peripherals, Sirius saw Remus stiffen as his own eyes widened at the headline.

_**Muggle-born Witch and Family Killed by "DeathEaters"**_

_**1**__**st**__** Wizarding World Death!**_

It was awful enough to know that a death of a witch had occurred…but it was who had been killed that chilled all three of them to the core.

A blonde haired girl smiled at them, her blue eyes twinkling even though it was paper, her hand outstretched as though she was waving.

Bryn.


	18. SEVENTH YEAR

**PLEASE REVIEW….I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOUR OPINIONS ARE!**

Moria was now being dragged through the hallway of the Cavendish residence by Sylvia as they finished apparating. She felt slightly dizzy, though she wasn't sure if was because that was her first time apparating or because of Bryn's death. From what the newspaper had said her parents, and her younger brother had been subjected to the Killing Curse and were spared of the pain.

Bryn hadn't been so lucky.

From what the newspaper had said an animal had torn apart her room, her throat had been torn out. She had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse before finally being killed. From what the reporter had said it looked as though a werewolf had been the cause of her throat.

"_The irony…"_ she thought vaguely to herself, thinking about Remus and how he must have been feeling. And at this moment she was just hoping Remus had either not found out, or was with his friends. Even if he had never admitted it, everyone knew that Bryn and Remus cared about each other. Maybe something more…but now…things would never happen like that.

She swallowed as she followed Sylvia into a large home; a mansion compared to her living status, and then trailed the woman up yet another staircase. She stopped at a dark mahogany door, looking distraught, almost hesitant. Moria calmly placed her hand on her shoulder giving her the notion that it was alright…she could go in herself. Looking relieved, the older woman nodded and then briskly walked away. Moria stood there for a couple of seconds…seemed like minutes…staring at the large door. Should she really go in?

She and Chelsea had never gotten along. To her, Chelsea was a self-centered, egotistical girl who cared more about her appearance than her friends. And Chelsea probably thought that Moria was much too boyish. Finally she gathered up her courage and pushed the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight of the room.

Glass bottles, picture frames, and pillows were strewn all over the floor. Several of the pictures in the frames had been torn in half. And on the bed curled up in a ball lay Chelsea who was completely still.

"_This was all in one DAY?"_ Moria thought in shock as she tiptoed around the pieces of glass, avoiding the mess of debris towards the bed. The form on the mattress shifted.

"Bryn?" a small feeble voice called out, hopeful that it would be the blonde. Moria swallowed, her heart breaking at how weak Chelsea's voice was.

"It's Moria, Chelsea." She replied and the form stilled.

"Go away. I want Bryn."

"Bryn isn't coming." Moria responded.

"Yes she is."

"Bryn is dead, Chelsea. She's not coming back." Moria implored and with that, Chelsea sat up. She looked so different in comparison to the last time Moria had seen her. Then Chelsea seemed to be a self-sufficient, bratty, and annoying, newly-graduated from Hogwarts witch. Now her hair was wild, her eyes swollen and red, dark bags under her eyes, looking enraged. And also…so…so desperate.

"That's a lie! She wouldn't die like that! She wouldn't!"

"She didn't have a choice in that matter! She's dead!" Moria replied and Chelsea began wailing.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME AT SCHOOL! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED LIKE THAT!" Chelsea screeched before breaking out in sobs. Moria looked at her in shock.

"Bryn wouldn't want you to be like this…she wouldn't."

"How would you know?! You only chatted with her!"

"I chatted with her long enough to know she wouldn't want this!"

"She was my best friend! My only friend! I'd sooner die than not be with her!" she began to screech and before Moria knew it she had slapped Chelsea across the face. The older girl looked stunned, pressing her hand to her now red cheek. Moria was the one who now looked incensed.

"Don't you DARE say that! She would NEVER want you to die to be with her! If she cared about you, she would never forgive you if you killed yourself just to be by her side again! You say you were her best friend, THEN PROVE IT!" She hissed out. Chelsea looked at her stunned.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you cherish! Bloody hell, I watched my parents die in a car accident when I was five! But I'm living! Living for them, so the life that they raised and loved can continue living! Bryn was there when you needed her! Don't let those times that you shared with her go to waste!" She continued to rant, finally stopping. Chelsea was silent for several minutes just staring at Moria, before she began sobbing and then with sudden strength grabbed Moria's shirt and dragged Moria to her, crying into her shirt.

Moria stared at the shaking form before gently wrapping her arms around Chelsea and closed her eyes. Trying to heal the broken girl next to her.

* * *

"Promise me you'll write." Chelsea said as they walked towards King's Cross, grasping Moria's hand tightly in hers. Moria looked up at Chelsea and sighed.

"I promise Chelsea." She responded. "Promise me you'll be good. Don't do anything drastic." Chelsea nodded, if albeit hesitantly.

"I won't…promise." Chelsea said and then glanced at the entrance to the station.

"You don't have to come in. I'll write to you soon okay?" Moria compromised and with that Chelsea nodded before hugging her quickly and hurrying away. Moria sighed, scratching the back of her head before entering King's Cross.

"Moria!" she heard someone call and turned to see Lily and Alice. Moria smiled and then walked up to the two.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked. Moria sighed.

"It was good…though I spent most of it at Chelsea's house trying to get her to at least get to some degree of normalcy." Moria replied and Lily nodded silently. Alice shifted.

"It's hard to think about…her." Alice finally said. Moria nodded, and then glanced at Lily with a smile.

"So…I heard that you are Head Girl. Way to go Lily." She smirked as Lily blushed.

"Shut up Mori." She said her face turning red. "Well look at the time I have to go meet up with the other Head's." she exclaimed and took off before either of the girls could say anything else.

"She's embarrassed." Alice stated.

"Totally." Moria replied with a chuckle. Alice grinned as she saw Frank and then waved farewell to Moria before going to her husband's side. Moria smiled then sighed and began to drag her trunk to where she was. She grunted as she ran into someone.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't-!" she began to say but then stopped when she saw it was Dane. She stopped and began to go around him.

"Watch yourself." He growled out and shoved her slightly before walking away. She began to fall but was quickly yanked back up by the elbow. She looked up to see Sirius, though his gaze was not even remotely towards her.

"You alright?" he asked quietly as he helped her right herself, glancing angrily in Chamberlain's direction.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said calmly. "Leave him alone. He obviously is just looking for attention." She said as Sirius picked up her trunk.

"Doesn't mean I'm too happy about it." He murmured. She offered a slight chuckle before looking at him.

"How's Remus?"

"He's fine."

"You know what I meant." Moria compromised, looking at her boyfriend. Sirius sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"About Bryn? He's handling it…okay…I would say. He's trying to act like her death is just like a death of a friend."

"He's a terrible actor when it comes to emotions." She commented and he nodded in agreement.

"He turned down the duty of Head Boy." He finally said and she balked, looking at him in shock.

"Really?"

"He didn't feel up for the job."

"Then who…" she began to ask but trailed when she realized that Sirius was now grinning and James was nowhere to be seen. "No…James? Really?!"

"Yup."

"You do realize that Lily is the Head Girl right?"

"I noticed."

"She'll kill him."

"Relax. If I'm not mistaken, I've been noticing Lily glance at James once or twice. I say she's starting to fancy him." He stated and she glared at him.

"Well even if she does, he'll probably tear that out of her."

"I also informed him to ease up on asking her out. Might impress her." He continued and she smiled.

"How kind of you." She joked then looked at the train. "Looks like it's time to go. Ready?" she asked looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Our last adventure at Hogwarts. Let's get going." He said softly and they both entered the train.


	19. SECRETS SECRETS

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Moria bit her lip as she worked on some of her homework for Charms. This year was tougher than the last six years.

"Flitwick just enjoys torturing us doesn't he?" She murmured to herself, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She glanced up as she saw Lily come in, her face red.

"Hello Ms. Head Girl." She teased, closing her charms book. "What's up?" she asked. Lily glanced up in shock, as though she hadn't seen the other girl and then pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh hi Moria. What are you doing here?" Lily asked. Moria gave her a look, an eyebrow raising.

"It's the common room for Gryffindor. I sort of sit here every day doing homework Lily. Or did you forget?" Moria asked. "You okay? You seem a bit…jumpy all of a sudden." Moria stated, pressing her hand to her cheek. Lily looked around, ensuring that no one else was sitting around before sitting down on one of the couches her back to Moria. Merlin, if anyone heard what she was about to say…Moria looked at Lily confused. It had been two months since school started. Lily and James were by all accounts on good terms with each other. Lily didn't call James a rainbow of names, and James had even stopped asking Lily out every two seconds much to Lily's shock. That couldn't be the problem…could it.

"I...I think I'm starting to fall for James." Lily finally admitted.

"Nothing is wrong with that Lily."

"Yes there is!" Lily exclaimed. "I shouldn't be falling for James! He's arrogant, conceited, funny, a cute smile, handsome, great body..."

"And we have crossed the threshold of feelings that Moria agrees with into the feelings that Moria feels uncomfortable with." Moria interrupted. "Come on Lil, there is nothing wrong with having feelings towards James. People change as they grow up. Some for the worse…others for the better."

But it just feels…weird. I mean it would be like you falling for Sirius." She exclaimed failing to notice Moria flinch.

"Lily…you're over-thinking this. There is nothing wrong with starting to like him. To be honest I think you've been gaining feelings for him since that summer when you guys stayed with me." She explained, leaning into the sofa with a smirk.

"But you being your stubborn self, denied that." She said and Lily looked at her. "Look, I'm not saying this because I'm trying to hook you up with him." She continued. "Yes he's…a git…a lot and he's hot-headed, and sometimes his jokes aren't actually funny to anyone who isn't him or Sirius, but in all honesty he is a great bloke. Out of the blokes here, I think he's a good pick. You're a lucky girl Lil." Moria finished with a soft smile and then grinned playfully.

"And you never know. I may get together with Sirius." She said a slight edge of hope in her voice. However her hope dimmed when Lily only laughed, shaking her head.

"I can't see you getting together with him. No offense but he's a randy git. Can you see him getting a girlfriend? That would be a true miracle." Lily stated. Moria forced a smile and a small laugh.

"Yeah…a miracle." She murmured softly. "Anyway…" She started, changing the subject. "I still think you should give James a chance." She said with a cheerful tune in her voice. Lily nodded slightly a blush evident on her face.

"It will be worth it to see his face." She said and Lily laughed, before nodding.

* * *

Later that night Moria lay in her bed, absently petting Ashes, who lay on her side, purring softly in her sleep. She kept replaying the conversation she had had with Lily and let out a soft sigh. She honestly wished she could tell Lily about her and Sirius, but she had promised him. And she understood his promise…where he was coming from. Still, it didn't make it any easier. She wanted to talk to someone…anyone. But telling her aunt would inevitably lead to her uncles finding out which was a bad idea, her friends couldn't know, and telling a teacher relationship problems were too weird.

"Why do relationships have to be so difficult?" she murmured out as she rolled over onto her side. Maybe she was overthinking this, but something in her mind was telling her she was right to be having those doubts. She groaned slightly and sat up knowing she needed to go down and get a snack. Do something to relieve herself of this pent up stress. Quietly she snuck down the stairs and went to the portrait that housed the secret passage. She checked to make sure no one was around before tickling the pear, remembering how Sirius would do that whenever she went with him on one of their 'dates'. As the pear became a handle, she let herself in, walking over to a bowl of fruit. Carefully, she picked through and finally found an apple. She bit into it closing her eyes slightly as she chewed.

"Do you always do that? Close your eyes when you eat an apple?" A voice whispered out and she chocked on the apple looking up quickly.

"Do you enjoy scaring the crap out of me?" she hissed out as Sirius walked out a grin on his face.

"Maybe. You give such a cute expression when you're caught."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. You give the 'it wasn't me' look quite well when you're startled. Who do you get that from? Your mum or dad?" he asked and she smiled slightly.

"My mum. My dad would have a 'oh shit I've been caught, but I'm going to try to look like an angel' look." She remarked taking another bite of her apple smirking as he laughed. "Normally that face was associated with my mother catching him giving me a cookie before dinner." She finished.

"I bet. From what you told me during the summer, your mother was quite the wild one."

"She would take that as a compliment."

"I bet she would." He replied with a chuckle taking another apple and promptly began to eat it. She glanced at him then at her lap.

"They would have liked you."

"Hm?" he asked one cheek slightly round from a piece of the fruit, looking at her questionably.

"My parents." She clarified, resting her cheek in her hand. "They would have liked you. Granted my dad would have tried to act all macho and most likely threatened the removal of a certain organ if you hurt me at all." She commented with a chuckle. "And he would have probably kept that promise, and have had his brothers back him up. So you're lucky." She continued taking another bite of her apple. Sirius was silent. Sure…his relationship with his biological parents was shit. Absolute shit. He had no feelings for them whatsoever. But Moria…Moria's past was different than his.

"You miss them don't you?"

"Of course I do. When they died they had been my whole world."

"Didn't you have friends?"

She shook her head, looking at the apple that lay in her hands. "I didn't really have a lot of friends my age. And then with Malcolm…that pretty much killed any chance of a normal childhood I could have. But…even though the ache gets less and less but it won't ever really go away." She replied and then shrugged. "Reminds me I'm still alive."

"You know for a seventeen year old you are awfully wise." He commented and she snorted.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." She retorted and glanced at him. "So practice is at normal time tomorrow right?"

"Yup. James can't wait."

"Still can't believe that the last captain switched James from Chaser to Seeker."

"He's caught the snitch more times than Fortescue ever did. And that's just last year. He caught the snitch for all of the games in his fifth year."

"True. Irving did always have the problem with trying to show off for the ladies." She replied finishing her apple. He grinned and finished his own apple.

"We should probably head to bed." He stated and she nodded. Hesitantly she took his hand as they walked down the corridor towards their hall. He returned the grip, offering a soft smile. They finally made it to where the dorms separated from the guys and girls dormitories.

"Good night." He whispered to her quietly and she smiled softly, reluctantly letting go of his hand. She turned to go up to her dorm.

"Moria…"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him and he pulled slightly back on her wrist, dragging her to him and claiming her mouth. It was soft and quick. She relaxed in his hold, before he moved away.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She murmured in reply. He offered a smile and with that, disappeared into his corridor. She sighed and then returned to her own room, quietly lying down. Slowly she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Moria glanced at James curiously as he all but skipped from the Quidditch mound after practice. An eyebrow raised, she grabbed her own broom and went towards the entrance, meeting up Lily and Alice. She then looked at Lily whose face was as red as her hair.

"Okay…so I'm going to make this wild bet and say that you agreed to go on a date with him?" she commented.

"What makes you think that?" Lily said offhandedly.

"Oh I don't know…" Alice stated, tapping a finger to her cheek. "Maybe it's the fact that James is nearly floating without his broom, right now." Alice replied and Lily's face became a deeper shade of red.

"Okay so maybe I did say we could go out for some hot-chocolate when we go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Aw how cute." Moria stated a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Moria."

"Oh and Alice, you owe me two galleons."

"Oh right…I forgot about that."

Lily looked at her two friends stunned. "You…you bet on me?!"

"Technically." Moria stated. "We made a bet on who you would end up dating. Alice bet on Johnson."

"The bloke who picks his nose?"

"In my defense I didn't know that when he was placed in the betting pool."

"I was rooting for the underdog." Moria teased. Lily huffed and then smiled, almost apologetically at Moria.

"Moria, I'm really sorry, but can I ask you for a favor?" Lily asked. Moria looked at her confused.

"Uh…sure?" she asked.

"Can you distract Sirius? I don't want him following us around." Lily asked her eyes pleading. Moria blinked and smiled.

"Sure. I don't mind dragging him around with me." She stated nonchalantly and grinned as Lily smiled in thanks.

"Aw Lily has a boyfriend now!" Alice cheered, and Lily blushed as the trio walked back towards the school.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet." Moria replied. "Before we know it, we'll be finding you two snogging all over the place."

"Agreed." Alice added. "Now all we need is for Moria to get one." Alice said jokingly and Moria groaned in annoyance.

"Not this again."

"Come on M…you haven't let a guy get to your heart at all throughout Hogwarts."

"I have to keep my reputation somehow."

"What the Ice-Queen of Gryffindor? That should change. Which means you should let one in. It's nice to have someone who gets you." Alice said.

"Well…let's first help with Lily…besides you never know. I'm full of surprises." Moria stated with a casual smirk.

"Hey I don't need help!" Lily exclaimed her blush back on. Moria laughed as Alice went to tease Lily. She then glanced back at the Hogwarts castle. If only they knew.

* * *

"So you're supposed to be keeping me away from Lily and James? Really?" Sirius asked as they walked around Hogsmeade.

"Yup. Apparently you can't be trusted." Moria replied grinning as he pouted. "Oh relax. My company isn't that bad." She commented, flipping her hair behind her back. "Right?" She questioned. He grinned playfully and lifted her up causing her to laugh.

"Not bad at all." He stated.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"Can't you tell? Lifting you up."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Can't escape if you don't have any ground." He commented a grin on his face. Moria laughed a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well you've 'captured' me, Mr. Black. Now what?" she asked playfully. Not answering Sirius continued to walk down the street, earning curious glances from everyone who they walked by. Finally, when he saw no one in a nearby street, he set Moria down. She looked around and went to move out of his arms. He however kept her trapped there, pulling her to his chest.

"Well it seems we're all alone Mr. Black." Moria commented as she looked around before looking up at him. "But I have a feeling you wanted that." She mocked and he grinned, pulling her close.

"Oh you have no idea Miss Prescott." He murmured and drew her into a kiss. She smiled softly, going on her tiptoes to respond, gripping his jacket between her fingers. Neither of the pair noticed a trio watching them, their eyes staring at Moria then slowly shifting their gaze to Sirius as they parted. They glared at Sirius as he kissed her forehead causing her to laugh before they continued on their walk. A few minutes after Sirius and Moria had disappeared, Lucius, Dane, and Narcissa stepped out.

"That…that blood traitor!" Narcissa hissed out.

"Snogging a filthy mudblood. Disgusting!" Lucius agreed with his girlfriend. Dane was silent glaring at where Sirius had been. So THAT was why she had continuously denied his advances. Well…if some bloody blood traitor had her…she was going to have to be punished.

"That disgusting mudblood! She should be taught a lesson! He should too!" Narcissa hissed out. Dane glanced at the pureblood witch, apparently unamused with her comments. Then an idea sparked.

"Lucius…you think you can get us into Madam Hooch's office?" Dane finally said. Lucius glared at him.

"Of course I can!" He snapped. Why? You have an idea?" Lucius asked. Dane smirked.

"Oh yes…yes I do…I warned her that when she least expected it."

_Looks like that time is now._

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	20. BLUDGERS TO THE HEAD

Moria looked at James and Lily and smiled as James said something making Lily laugh. Apparently the date had gone well. Really well, she realized when Lily kissed James's cheek.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" A voice asked and she turned to look at the boy sitting next to her. "She actually sees how funny he is." Sirius commented eating a piece of his egg. She laughed.

"Hey she had her reasons for being stubborn."

"Which were?" He implored. Moria was silent, trying to figure out a good excuse, but was unable to come up with one, so she shrugged.

"Not a clue what they were. I couldn't even bring up his name early on without her going on some sort of rant." Moria replied eating a piece of her toast. He chuckled before glancing at her.

"Ready for the game today?" he asked changing the subject. She was silent, suddenly beginning to play with her food.

"I guess." Moria finally commented and he looked at her in shock.

"_I guess_? Now what type of talk is that from my Keeper? Are you getting sick?" he asked pressing his hand to her forehead. She laughed and moved away, playfully slapping his hand.

"No…I guess I'm just nervous."

"Why?" He asked. "It should be like any other Quidditch game."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." She replied.

"The only thing bad that will happen is Ravenclaw getting their arses handed to them." Sirius retorted stuffing the remainder of his egg into his mouth. She smiled at him, trying to calm his fears as he glanced at her. She would be alright. But she still had this nagging doubt in the back of her mind…that something was going to happen at this match.

She only hoped that it didn't.

* * *

Moria grumbled as she sat on her broom, watching the game that was happening on the other side of the field. Besides Elise Prang, the other Beater, she was the only one on the Gryffindor side as everything was happening over in Ravenclaw's side of the field. While on one hand that was a good thing, on the other, more annoying side was that this was shaping up to be a boring game.

"How're you doing Prang?" she called out to the lone Beater near her and Elise groaned.

"This is so boring! I understand that Black wants me to guard the Keeper, but both Bludgers are on the other side aiming at actual moving targets." She complained and Moria laughed. "This isn't fair!"

"Hey, at least you get to usually move 80% of the time-" Moria began to say, however seconds later one of the Bludgers shot away from the horde of witches and wizards on brooms and headed for the pair.

"I got it!" Elise called out and as it zeroed in on Moria, flew in, and swung her bat, hitting the Bludger square in the center. With that it flew off.

"Good hit." Moria called out, with a chuckle. Elise looked behind her and smiled at Moria.

"See this is what I was talking about some excitement in this game is what we nee-!" Elise began to say but Moria's smile fell as she saw the same Bludger make a rebound, circling back.

"ELISE BEHIND-!" she began to call out but as Elise turned around, the Bludger slammed into her broom making the shaft of the broom shatter, and Elise plummeted, slamming hard into the ground. Moria ducked, barely managing to avoid being hit by the Bludger. She literally felt wind from the Bludger as it passed her head by mere inches.

"_Too close."_ She thought to herself as she righted herself and then looked down at Elise who was slowly standing. "You okay Prang?!" she called out, worried about her teammate. Elise looked up, responded with a curse and then a scream.

"Moria! It's making a return!" she screamed and Moria looked behind her to see that it had returned now aimed directly at her. She barely had time to move, the Bludger hitting the trail of her uniform robe. What the hell was going on? It was normal for Bludgers to hit brooms, hell, it was normal for a Bludger to go after a person, but not continuously go after one person.

"_Unless it's been hexed."_ She reasoned. Moria barely had time to comprehend that notion before the round, jet black ball made another loop, rushing towards her again.

And at this moment, Moria wished that a quiet game was what the outcome of this game would be.

* * *

"Wow. James is really locked onto the snitch." Lily commented as she followed her boyfriend's zig-zagging path, which was a bit difficult because the rain kept getting into her eyes.

"Odd, I remember last year you hated watching James." Alice teased. "But whatever the case, Gryffindor is sure kicking Ravenclaw's arse."

"Yeah. Moria must be bored out of her mind." Peter commented trying to follow where the quaffle was. With the mention of her name, Alice glanced back at where Moria was, expecting her to be sitting there grumping and shoving her hair back, as she normally did during the slow moments of Quidditch. However she stiffened and leaned forward in shock trying to get a better view of her friend.

"What the bloody hell?" she whispered out getting the attention of the others.

"What? What's so surprising? Moria's just sitting th-" Lily began to say, but as she glanced towards the end of the pitch, she realized what Alice sudden change in mood was for. Her eyes widened.

Moria was dodging a Bludger, weaving around the hoops in an effort to dodge the manic ball that seemed to have had its' sights set on her, while Elise Prang tried to summon Madam Hooch, though it seemed to be in vain. Moria plummeted down for a second, causing the now growing group of Gryffindor's that were noticing their Keeper's distress to think she had been hit, however she stopped inches from the ground and then shot up, shooting up high into the air, whirling around to try and find the ball. She shoved her hair out of her face, the wet strands sliding back to where they had been, much to her displeasure. Remus, by then was trying to get Sirius's attention, though the pureblood was busy sending the other, apparent non-hexed Bludger away from going after James, and thus failed to notice his friends now frantic attempts to summon him. Moria grunted as she flew back to her post, still determined try and stay where she was supposed to. She looked behind her, the last time she had seen it was behind her. But to her panic, it wasn't there anymore. Dammit, where was the-

She looked in front of her, just in time to see the Bludger ricocheting towards her. She moved enough to avoid a direct hit, but not enough to avoid it completely. The Bludger grazed her shoulder, not enough to break it, but enough to force her off her broom. She dimly heard the crowd scream as she began to fall backward, before adrenaline took over again. She quickly snagged her broom's handle, and her broom sunk a little, but thankfully stayed afloat. She grunted trying to force herself back onto the broom. This was proving to be difficult due to the added weight of her watered down clothes, but she needed to be back on her broom before that Bludger circled again. Because as of right now she was an open target...and that DEFINITELY wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"Way to go James!" Sirius yelled out, when he saw James finally latch onto the snitch, grabbing it before it darted away. Sirius then heard screams, and he realized that they were not cheers of happiness that the snitch had been caught. They were screams of pure fear and horror.

"SIRIUS!" he finally heard Remus yell out, and he glanced at his friend in confusion, Remus began pointing frantically towards where Moria was. Sirius quickly looked over to where his girlfriend was stationed in question, and felt his insides become ice. Moria had finally managed to pull herself back onto her broom, holding her right shoulder tightly as she settled on the broom, clutching her broom in a death grip with her left hand.

"Moria!" he heard Elise scream out and looked down at her, finally seeing the second bludger, that oddly enough hadn't stopped due to the game ending, shooting down low to the ground, before shooting up aimed directly at Moria. He was too far…too far to try and bat it away. And no matter how fast Moria could have moved, she didn't even have a chance to think it, much less see the offending ball.

The Bludger slammed into her gut, wrenching her completely off of her broom. Even from where he was, even though he was rushing towards the other side of the field, he heard a short scream before he saw her slam into the tallest goal post with a sickening clang, cutting the scream off short, and she plummeted to the ground. She hit the ground hard, bouncing slightly, and rolling a few inches, before becoming still, laying there in a crumpled heap on the sand pit.

He heard Elise call out to her, saw her running towards Moria. He, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor team had now begun to rush over towards their fallen comrade. He spied out of the corner of his eye that Lily and Alice, as well as Remus and Peter were rushing through the now stunned crowd, heading towards where the entrance to the field was. He descended rapidly, not even letting his broom touch the ground before he jumped off, rushing towards where Elise and Moria were. He could hear Elise calling out to Moria, urging her to wake up. The brunette however made no response, much to his panic. He then heard a whistling sound and saw that the Bludger had made a rebound and was headed in the direction where the prone Moria lay.

"MORIA?!" he yelled out in panic, but she was still. So still. He slid in front of the pair, and with a savage grunt, slammed his own bat into the offending hexed Bludger, sending it back a few feet. However it circled around, rushing towards the trio again. Sirius braced himself, fully prepared to bat the damn thing away, again and again, if necessary.

"Aresto Momentum." He heard someone call out and saw the bludger slow then stop inches from him. It still rotated in the air, struggling to free itself from the spell. He and Elise looked up in surprise and they all saw Dumbledore had stood up in the stands, as had many teachers and had finally managed to stop the hexed Bludger. Sirius turned and rushed over to the pair. He could hear Elise calling out Moria's name over and over again as he kneeled down next to Moria, gingerly moving Moria to where she was lying on her back.

"Moria! Moria come on!" he called out, but then froze as he lifted her head to where it was visible in the light. Her goggles lay several inches away from her, the glass part having shattered completely. A large fragment of the glass had sliced into the right side of her forehead, tearing open her skin, and allowing a torrent of blood to slide down her face, staining the sand that that side of her face had been pressed into. He heard a soft groan come from her and was relieved to see her breathing, but other than that she didn't stir.

"Get out of the way! Madam Pomfrey is coming!" he vaguely heard someone say and looked up to see the school nurse rush over to him and began to automatically check on Moria. Other teachers soon after filed in, pushing Sirius away. He tried to keep a visual on Moria but her form disappeared from the teachers' robes. He glanced at his hand that had been supporting her head and froze when he saw blood on it. He stood, now trying desperately to see Moria. Hagrid had rushed over, pushing through the throng of teachers.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing. Quickly!" he heard someone say. He saw Hagrid bend down, pick Moria up and then rush off, Pomfrey following close behind. He spied a pair of limp feet and a limp arm from the back of the gamekeeper before he felt someone dragging him along and saw James had grabbed his arm and was following the crowd of teachers and students.

The only image that stayed with him was Moria…he needed to see Moria.

* * *

_She was falling. Where she was falling she had no clue. She didn't know how long she had been falling. She could hear voices calling a name…telling that person to wake up. Was it her they were calling for? No. That wouldn't make sense…why would they be calling for her?_

_Despite this, Moria tried to fight against the darkness. But the more she fought trying to regain consciousness, the farther she fell. She began to cry and tried to call out for anyone._

_Her family. Her friends._

_Sirius._

_But she couldn't find the strength to fight anymore and she sunk farther and farther into the darkness, finally giving up and plummeting farther away from the voices...the light._

_Until she became lost in that darkness._


	21. SLEEPING BEAUTY

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

It had been nearly three days since Moria had been injured in Quidditch. And like Sleeping Beauty, she remained trapped in what seemed to be an everlasting sleep. Nothing anyone would do seemed to work. "She still hasn't woken up?" Lily asked as she and Alice walked to the Hospital Wing, seeing Madam Promfrey. The older nurse shook her head, glancing at the form that was resting in the cot nearby.

"She had a serious head injury. It's not surprising for her to still be like this." Ponfrey stated. Lily and Alice glanced at each other, and then into the wing. They could see Moria in a bed, still as stone.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Alice murmured.

"Of course she will. This is Moria. She's way too stubborn to not wake up." Lily stated folding her arms. She had to wake back up. She just had to.

* * *

_What a strange prison she had created, Moria mused. She was at first, only floating in the darkness, everything around her a strange mist. Her hair had been pulled out of the normal ponytail she sported, and she was wearing a white dress that flowed down to her ankles. Normally, she would hate this. She hated when her hair was down, and she hated, HATED wearing dresses. Yet, she was perfectly fine with this. Weird. It must have had something to do with this strange castle she was walking around in now._

_Down the hallways she went, looking this way and that, for a way out, an escape. But all she could see in this macabre-Hogwarts impersonation was dark closed doors and luminous tapestries on the walls. When she moved, it was though she moved through water. How long had she been walking? It seemed like years. It was deathly quiet, and nothing was stirring except herself and she made ripples in the water-like walls as her feet stuck to the floors that she couldn't feel. _

_She stopped._

_A voice. It was short, and muffled as though trapped beyond this watered prison. She looked around, hopeful for the sound to be repeated, and that it would guide her like a beacon. _

"_**Hello?"**__ She called out. However her voice merely echoed through the silent halls. She sighed angrily, exasperated with her predicament._

"_**Why?"**__ She called out, the anger finally entering her voice. __**"If you knew this was going to happen to me, why did you let me survive that godforsaken car crash!? Why did you put me through all this just so I could wind up here?!" **__She screamed. Nothing answered, no one came to her call._

"_**ANSWER ME, GOD DAMMIT!" **__She screamed. Tears slid down her face, though she didn't acknowledge them. She slid down to the ground, the water rippling around her, distorting the images and tangling her senses. It tore away the castle, destroying the labyrinth she never could find a way out of, wrapping coils around her form, and anchored her to where she sat._

_She needed to find her way out of this dark hole._

_But for what?_

_Why should she return to the world of light? To do what? Continue hiding a relationship? Live without her parents? At least in the dark she didn't have to hide anything._

_She was just Moria in the dark._

_Just Moria._

_And in all honesty…that's what she wanted…_

_That's what she wanted._

* * *

Sirius glanced up from the seat he was currently in, glancing at Moria's face. To his surprise he saw tears creeping from the eyes of the sleeping girl, and gently he wiped them away.

"Moria?" He called out softly, hoping that that was a sign she was close. However she remained still. So far she had eluded death, much to his relief, however consciousness seemed to also evade her. Still he and the rest of their friends took shifts to stay near her in case she did manage to wake up. It would be better if she woke up to a familiar face instead of being alone.

"How is she?" He heard and turned to see James. Sirius sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Still asleep." He responded.

"It's not really that surprising…with a hit like that-"

"I KNOW Prongs." Sirius retorted. James glanced at his best friend in confusion.

"You aren't blaming yourself are you?"

"It's my job to make sure things like THIS don't happen."

"In your defense, Prang was there. You made sure that Moria at least had a guard."

"But the moment Prang was down, I should have gotten over there."

"Moria would understand, Padfoot. She understands the risk of the game just as much as we do." James replied, his tone even.

"But this _wasn't_ part of the game. Some bloody bastard deliberately hexed that Bludger and made sure it went after her. That isn't even close to being part of the game."

James flinched at the memory. "Sirius, Moria wouldn't blame you. You did all you could. You're going to have some faith in her. There's always hope, Sirius. Even in these situations, there's always hope."

He was silent, standing up and patting his legs to clear off the unseen dirt and dust. He then left, rubbing the back of his head. James watched him leave and then sighed; taking the spot that Sirius had just been in. He glanced at Moria, staring at her placid face.

"Prescott, you better bloody wake up. I don't think Sirius will ever forgive himself if you don't."

* * *

He couldn't concentrate. It had been nearly a week since Moria had been attacked by that bludger. She hadn't woken up…and whoever had hexed the Bludger hadn't been caught. Sirius tapped his quill against the desk he was using, trying in vain to do his homework.

"_If I find that bloody bastard, detention and possible expulsion will be the least of his worries."_ He thought angrily. He barely managed to stop himself from jumping when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Remus.

"Remus? What's up? Did Moria…?" he trailed off not trying to seem too hopeful. As expected Remus shook his head, but continued to stare at him.

"You can drop the act around me Sirius. I know." Remus stated and Sirius was silent. "My biggest question is why you haven't told anyone…especially us." He finally asked. Sirius sighed, his charm's homework forgotten.

"It was my suggestion. My family already hates my guts for how I am, and honestly I could have cared less…but…then when Moria came into the picture…"

"You worried that your family would use her as retaliation for your rebellious nature." Remus finished leaning on the table. Sirius's silence answered his question.

"At first it wasn't really much of a worry…or as much of a problem for us to keep it a secret. But I kept falling for her…I didn't expect to fall in love with her."

"Have you told her?" Remus asked and Sirius looked up at him.

"What?"

"Have you told her that you loved her?" Remus asked again, clarifying and Sirius looked at him shocked. Remus rolled his eyes. "You are an idiot you know that?"

"I…I didn't think it needed to be said…I thought it was pretty easy for her to see that."

"…for some…hearing those words mean a lot more than just assuming they know." He commented and paused. "I made that mistake with Bryn…I know that she and I could have never been together…but I still cared about her…I assumed that even if I didn't say anything…she would know that. Now she never will, and I'll have to live with that." Remus added softly. Sirius just stared at his friend who then just sighed.

"I don't fault you for hiding your relationship with Moria. But don't hide it from her. Trust me…if you of all people are in love with her…chances are she is too." Remus said and with that left the room. Hours later when it was the middle of the night, Sirius stared up at the ceiling, Remus's words echoing through his head. He sat up quietly making sure Remus and Peter were asleep. He grabbed his wand and tip-toed out of his room, carrying James's Invisible Cloak. Granted James didn't KNOW that he had taken it, but he would get over it…he hoped. He would figure out a way to apologize…or sneak the cloak back to James later before the Potter figured it out.

Right then he had a different agenda.

He was quiet managing to sneak in and was happy to see that Pomfrey had gone to her room. He then looked into the wing and saw the single form lying in one of the cots. Quietly he walked to Moria's cot, sitting down next to her and glanced at her face.

She looked as though she was simply resting, her arms resting against her sides; her hands partly closed, the light from half-moon glowing through the windows, down onto her form, giving her features a soft look. They had tied her hair back but several loose strands were spread around her face, as though framing it. He swallowed roughly, shifting a strand of hair from her face. He would think that telling a girl who was unconscious would be easier but it seemed to make him only more nervous. He gently grasped her hand.

"Moria…" he whispered out and felt a tremor slide through her. He vaguely remembered that Madam Pomfrey had said that Moria could hear them…she just couldn't answer them. But that couldn't be right…how could unconscious people hear?

"Hey Moria…its Sirius…you know…your boyfriend?" he whispered out, smiling at the joke. Still no response and he swallowed hard.

"Moria…" he murmured out. "Moria you have to wake up. Please…I…" he whispered, running his hand over hers.

How could he tell her that he loved her…like he had told Remus, they had never used those exact words to describe them caring about each other.

But every time he glanced at her it felt like the breath was taken away from his lungs, the way she smiled felt like the world was smiling with her and on the rare occasions when she cried he wanted to hex whatever or whoever had made her cry. She never judged him, even when finding out he had been a Black, and so many had done that, even James when he had first found out that Sirius had been a Black. It had been forgotten of course when he had gotten into Gryffindor, but many people still judged him because of his family. But she had always seen him as Sirius…just Sirius.

"Moria." He said softly. He felt another tremor travel to her fingertips. He smiled slightly then moved another stray hair from her face and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Moria…I…I guess I never told you…and even though I think that you know…I might as well tell you…I love you Mori. I love you so much." He whispered softly and kissed her gently, then sat back down next to her still holding her hand, feeling peaceful. He then glanced back towards the entrance of the wing. He looked back at her.

"I have to go Mori…I'll see you tomorrow…okay?" He said. She gave no response, and he kissed her forehead once, before quickly dawning on the Invisible Cloak and leaving, glancing one last time at Moria before leaving.

* * *

_The prison was loosening its hold. She had felt its power weaken and the coils that had held her into this world began to vanish. She was still in the twilight, halfway between the dream world and her mental prison. She had been drifting in the shallow water, looking at the moon, when a new shape came in. Dark, but less dark. Where had-_

_Her thoughts were interrupted with the sensation of her hand being touched._

"**Moria…"**_she heard someone say and her eyes widened. Sirius? He was actually there. She swallowed lightly and glanced behind her, in the direction of Sirius's voice_

"**Hey Moria…its Sirius…you know…your boyfriend?"** _he whispered out._

"**Moria…"** _he murmured out._ **"Moria you have to wake up. Please…I…"** _he whispered and she felt his hand running over hers again._

"**Moria."** _He whispered out again and she blinked, and felt her heart hammering in her chest._

"**Moria…I…I guess I never told you…and even though I think that you know…I…I love you Mori. I love you so much."**_He finally said and her eyes widened and the tears that had been gathering finally fell._

_He had said it…he had finally said those words she had been holding back on saying and she was incredibly happy. She pressed her fingers to her mouth as she felt the sensation of being kissed._

"**I have to go Mori…I'll see you tomorrow…okay?"** _He said and she felt him kiss her forehead. She laughed with a slight sob mixed into this and felt his presence leave. It was as though he had been the key to her freedom. Because as his presence left, a door open in the farthest corridor, shining with an intense light, almost as though it was a lighthouse._

_She stood, staring at the light for a few seconds. Then a bright smile covered her face and she began to walk to it, guided by that simple light._

* * *

The next day was a sunny Saturday day in November. Alice had gone down to Hogsmeade to go and visit Frank as he had finally gotten a break in his training to be an auror and she wanted to go see her husband. The others however were headed to Moria for a short visit.

"So no change?"

"Not since I last saw her." Lily stated. Sirius was silent. They all gathered around Moria and Sirius blinked, confusion spreading across his face for a second. Her expression seemed to be a bit different than last night almost as though she was contemplating something. Nonetheless, he sat down on her right side, his hand gently pressing against hers. None of the others seemed to take notice as James and Lily began to discuss something as did Remus and Peter. He stared at Moria then blinked in surprise, looking down at his hand. Did her hand just flinch under his? No…he had to have imagined it. But the moment he glanced at her face, his heartbeat began to move faster as he saw her face had scrunched as though she was struggling.

"Moria?" he called out, summoning the others and they looked up gathering around her. It was so still, as though she was still trapped in the world of darkness. Then, she shifted slowly and a few seconds later her eyes opened just a bit. She looked around in confusion, blinking slightly to get used to the light.

"Wha-?" she whispered out and then her eyes opened a bit more when she noticed everyone. James, Lily, Peter, and Remus looked ecstatic at her waking up, while Sirius looked as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, relief apparent on his face. She had scared him badly apparently. She would have to make it up to him somehow.

"Moria! You're awake!" Lily said happily.

"Thank goodness! You had us worried!" Remus stated right after her. Sirius was quiet for a minute, almost hesitant to blink in fear that this was all some elaborate dream.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked, his voice quavering a bit. She grunted as she began to sit up, aided by Lily. She rubbed her left temple, wincing slightly at its soreness.

"I'm fine…really." She said reassuringly. "As soon as I catch the git who hexed that bludger-!" she began to say but was cut off as Sirius suddenly pulled her towards him and promptly kissed her. She blinked in shock before returning the kiss. Several seconds later he moved away.

"Never…never scare me like that again." He murmured his voice gruff. She began to say something, but a rather elaborate cough caused her to notice that about three of their friends were now staring at them with open mouths, though Remus was just smiling. She blushed heavily.

"So much for keeping it a secret." She hissed out and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"What…the bloody…hell?!" Lily finally managed to say and Moria couldn't help it. She laughed before looking at her friend playfully.

"Some friends you guys turned out to be. Didn't even notice that Sirius and I have been dating since summer before our sixth year." She finally said and heard Sirius laugh as the Peter, Lily, and James began to ask questions simultaneously. But at that moment Sirius didn't seem to care as he kissed Moria again, just happy to have her back.

* * *

"So…how are you feeling?" Sirius asked a few hours later sitting next to her. James and the others had promptly left after the big reveal, deciding to let those two have some…privacy.

"I'm fine…honest. Just a headache." She responded, pushing her hair back. She was silent for a few minutes, before looking at him. "You do realize that there were other students in here when we kissed right?"

"Yes."

"They're probably telling their friends, who are probably telling others about this…so that means your family will know soon."

"Yup."

"And…" She trailed off, looking at him in confusion. "You're okay with it?" she asked. He looked at her and grinned before kissing her cheek.

"They can all go to bloody hell for all I care." He finally said and she smiled. She then looked at him questionably, might as well ask if what she had heard was true or not.

"Now that that's settled…I have a hypothetical question to ask."

"Ask away."

"Let's say that sometime last night…you snuck in here to visit me." She said and saw him stiffen. She held back a smile. So she hadn't been imagining it.

"And let's just say…that for some odd reason….I heard you say three words. Three very certain words…" She finished and he looked up at her. "Would you say that I was dreaming?" she asked. "Because as far as dreams go, that one was fairly elaborate." She added. He was silent for a few minutes before reaching over and pulling her to him, kissing her.

"I love you Moria Prescott." He said after they parted. She smiled happily and then grinned playfully.

"Well what a surprise Sirius Black…I love you too." She finally said and he laughed which sounded like a bark mixed with a laugh and he kissed her again.

And at that moment, Moria couldn't be any happier to have returned to the world of the light and living.

**REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	22. A FIRST DATE OF SORTS

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

It had only been a few weeks since the school had shockingly found out that the considered playboy Sirius Black and the 'Ice Queen' Moria Prescott had been together since the summer before their sixth year and the whole school was buzzing with gossip. There hadn't been this much since Andromeda Black had married the muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks.

The girls of the houses were the most gossipy of the groups, wondering what in the world Sirius saw in Moria, the gossip ranging from tame to outlandish claims of the couple. It didn't really bother Sirius until he happened to have passed by Slytherin Eusebia Cholderton and heard her discussing his and Moria's relationship with her friends, calling Moria both poor as well as ugly.

Several hours later Eusebia was in the hospital clinic for a bad rash that had mysteriously turned up after lunch.

So people had apparently learned that though he would allow gossip, Sirius Black wasn't going to let anyone, ANYONE badmouth Moria, so some of the gossiping to that degree had stopped. But it sure didn't stop the glances that they always caught.

"You think we told people that I'm pregnant with the amount of stares we've been getting." Moria stated as she looked around from the table, spotting several people looking at them. Sirius snorted in agreement.

"Next thing you know they'll be saying that we've been secretly married since our third year." Sirius added and Moria grinned. Alice rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Oh good grief…no wonder we didn't see your relationship…"

"And your conclusion for that is?" Moria asked in a teasing voice.

"You flirt like you guys tease each other and you do it so nonchalantly."

"Why yes we do. It was the only way we could do that before."

"It's annoying." Alice chastised and Moria laughed.

"Yeah yeah…keep telling yourselves that." She teased as Sirius grinned as Alice pouted.

"But for all accounts that means we did pretty good at hiding our relationship." Moria added as she ate a piece of waffle.

"Pretty good? How about really good?" Peter remarked. Moria stuck her tongue out playfully.

"So what are you doing for the Holidays?" Lily asked and Moria shrugged, taking a bite of food.

"Staying here probably. I need to finish some of the late work from when I was out." Moria replied.

"Which is code for 'I want to avoid the grief and babying that my family is going to give me when I get back because of the head injury'…right?" Lily teased and Moria smirked.

"You know me too well." Moria stated not noticing Sirius's face shift slightly and him glance at her temple. The memory of her blood staining his hand dragged its way to the front of him. He shook his head and then proceeded to eat some of his food.

* * *

Moria groaned in annoyance as she began to read another chapter for DADA. She was really hoping she caught that bloody bastard who hexed that Bludger. She was so behind in class work, and it was killing her. She stopped reading, as well as seething when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a soft kiss being placed on her cheek.

"Gee I wonder who this could be?" she questioned and laughed as she was pulled up out of her seat. She rotated slightly, looking at the boy who was holding her. "Hello Sirius." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "I take it your last class just ended." She asked.

"Yup. How much work have you gotten done?" he asked glancing at the covered desk of parchment, books, and notes. She grimaced.

"I was just reading another chapter for DADA. I finished all the potions work though." She said and laughed as he kissed her neck. "You know you aren't helping at all with my concentration." She retorted.

"So? I'll be helping you during Christmas break." He replied and she looked at him confused.

"Aren't you and James going back to the Potters?"

"Nope. They are going on a vacation and leaving James and me to stay here at Hogwarts." He replied and she blinked. "Lily's staying here too…something about keeping you company and that her family is going to a family reunion that she can afford to miss." He stated and she groaned.

"You do realize it will now be incredibly difficult to finish my work now?" she asked as he pulled her close. She tried to look annoyed but felt the corners or her mouth curve up as he bent down and kissed her.

"Please…like Lily will let me near you until you get your work done." He murmured and she laughed before he captured her into another kiss.

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived, and it allowed Moria to take a break. Thank Merlin for Hogsmeade weekends. Moria sighed, stretching out her arms as they walked to Hogsmeade. James and Lily were ahead of them apparently trying to keep some third years under-control. She laughed as Lily suddenly stooped down and gathered some snow, and tossed it at James. He yelped and then took off after the cackling Lily.

"Merlin those two are like little kids."

"That's what makes them loveable." She heard. She felt Sirius's hand wrap around hers and smiled blushing.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He stated, looking at her. "So this is technically our first date isn't it?" Sirius asked and she looked at him amused.

"Normally the guy asks the girl out…"

"But?"

"But considering that our relationship is highly abnormal, yes…this is technically our first date."

"So did you have any plans?"

"Not at the moment." She remarked. "But you better not even think of trying to get me near Puddifoot's place. Way too much pink for my taste." She stated sourly and Sirius laughed.

"Like I was going to subject either you or me to that place. I was suggesting some hot chocolate." He said and she grinned.

"Sure Mr. Black, I think some hot chocolate would be fine." She stated and then laughed as Sirius veered off towards the shop leaving their friends at the mercy of the third-years and the mass of students. They continued walking around just ambling around.

"Now don't go running off anywhere Ms. Prescott." Sirius joked as he kissed her forehead.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mr. Black." She remarked and laughed as he kissed her again before departing. She sighed leaning against the outside watching as people walked around. She ran her hand over her forehead. She had caught Sirius staring at her, a pained look on his face. Vaguely she wondered if the memory of what had happened to her in the Quidditch match was still haunting him. She would have to ask him about that soon. However she was pulled out of her thoughts when she spotted a particular family that that had been walking by who were now staring back at her, startling her.

Once again it appeared to be that the Blacks had come to visit Regulus. Walburga stood there glaring at her as though she doing something wrong, Orion apparently talking to Regulus about school and waiting in line for a different treat nearby.

"_Well dating her oldest son probably constitutes as doing something wrong. Especially since I'm considered lower than dirt to her."_ Moria thought as she shifted uncomfortably looking away and acting as though she spotted something else that could keep her interest. She could feel the glare intensify then the chime that had been tied to the door ring as the door opened. She glanced up and smiled as Sirius stepped out. He glanced towards the street and briefly she saw him stiffen as he spotted his estranged mother. He then looked at Moria, smirking. Moria offered a confused look, an eyebrow rising.

"Hello. I must say you look rather beautiful today." He stated an odd twinkle in his eye. She looked at him confused but felt her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Uh thanks?" She responded, question laced in her voice. "Sirius what are you-" she began to ask but stopped as he kissed her. She immediately responded by gripping his jacket and standing on her tiptoes to get a bit closer. When they finally broke apart she glanced at Walburga and saw the older woman looked about ready to tear their heads off. Sirius laughed and then guided Moria away.

"Oh you enjoyed that." She murmured feeling the look of death on the back of her head. Sirius grinned and nodded as he handed her a cup.

"Been wishing to do that for years. It's her fault for coming here and then glaring at you like your filth."

"I'm used to people doing that."

"Doesn't make it right." Sirius retorted. "Besides she should learn her lesson." He said and grinned when she laughed.

"She did have a rather funny face. Looked like she was about to rip out her hair." Moria responded with a chuckle. Sirius turned to look at her, an amused look on his face.

"Knew I fell in love with you for some reason. You have a wicked sense of humor." He said and she laughed leaning on him slightly and held his free hand. She smiled as he intertwined their fingers together and looked up at the light gray sky wondering how any other day could seem less beautiful than that day.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. WINTER'S WARMTH

**READ AND REVIEW**

"Finally…done." Moria groaned out closing her Herbology book, walking over to her bed and faceplanting into the mattress. Lily chuckled as she looked up from her own book.

"And look you have a week and a half to relax." She stated. "And you can spend it with a certain black haired, silver eyed boy." Lily teased and Moria looked up at her friend with a glare then a smirk.

"And you can spend the rest of the break with a certain brown eyed, black hair boy instead of babysitting me." Moria mocked laughing as the red heads face turned the same color as her hair. Moria grinned.

"Kind of surprising…"

"That Sirius Black is your boyfriend?" Lily teased. "Honestly I'm surprised to. Who would have thought Mr. Flirt had a reason for slowing his flirting." Moria chuckled at the statement.

"I meant more about having a boyfriend. I mean I never really thought I was going to get a boyfriend. At all." Moria said pushing her hair back as Lily looked at her in confusion.

"Why's that?" Lily asked and Moria pointed to her back.

"Scars can be a very off setting attribute to guys…trust me I would know." Moria explained as Lily looked at her.

"He cares about you M. I don't think you should worry about your scars around him. He loves you for you…scars and all." Lily finally said and Moria blushed. "And just so you know…your scars are beautiful." Lily added and Moria looked at her in disbelief. "They show that you lived through something traumatic and not only that…but you lived after it." Lily continued as Moria looked down at her books…at her hands.

"Yes…they may show that." Moria said softly looking up her friend. "But they also held and kept my emotions back for years. You remember how I was when I first met you and Alice." Moria said. "I barely talked, I was pretty much cold to everyone, and I barely smiled. It took me what…nearly half a year to actually smile more than once a day around you."

"Well that was you then." Lily said.

"Yeah." Moria said.

"That doesn't mean this is you now." Lily said. Moria smiled for a brief second and then blinked rubbing her forearms.

"Is it just me or is it getting cold all of a sudden?"

* * *

"The cold shields are down…of course." Moria grumbled as she rubbed her arms again a bit more vigorously trying to keep warm. She had left the comfort of the Gryffindor tower to try and find Sirius. Once she had and he had noticed the fact that she was shivering, despite her attempts to argue that it was fine, forced the stubborn brunette to walk in the other direction back towards the tower.

"It could be worse." Sirius stated as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How could it be _worse_?" Moria asked, leaning into him as Sirius grinned.

"We could be outside. At least it's not snowing on us." Sirius replied and Moria was silent as she glanced to the window, looking at snow that was falling heavily onto the ground. She grumbled something and then glared at him.

"Okay smartarse. You win that round." Moria huffed out. He chuckled and looked at her curiously.

"So what's my prize?"

"What do you have in mind?" Moria asked and smiled as he bent slightly kissing her. She enjoyed the closeness of his warmth, curling up to him, before he moved away and the cold returned. She shivered.

"It's freezing cold out there." Moria complained rubbing her arms as Sirius guided her through the common room, trying to avoid students that were lumped in front of the fireplace. He chuckled kissing her temple. "And in here." She added.

"The cold shields are down Mori. Can't change anything about that." He stated pulling her close to him. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her forehead, the paleness of the scar the only reminder of what had happened a month ago, and frowned. She glanced up at him and saw him staring at her with pain and blinked, her right eyebrow rising in confusion.

"What?" she asked. He blinked, surprised that she had noticed him staring, then looked away. The left eyebrow joined its partner in realization of what he was looking at. She sighed softly. "Sirius…you have to stop blaming yourself over my forehead."

"You don't know how you looked when I got off my broom and ran to you only to see blood being soaked up by the sand."

"I assume I looked bloody awful. Pun intended." She replied and he grimaced. She groaned as he moved away from the fireplace. "Sirius…it wasn't your fault."

"I'm a Beater Mori. It's my position's job to defend the Chaser, Keeper, and Seeker from a Bludger and I didn't-" He began but stopped when she glared at him.

"Sirius. You are a great Beater. That Bludger was hexed to attack me. Even you couldn't have kept it away from me forever." She responded. She kissed him softly. "And I love you nonetheless." She added causing him to smile. As though Mother Nature was trying to get their attention a gust of cold wind seemed to fill the common room. There was a group in front of the fireplace shivered at the gust, bunching closer together to try and keep warm. Moria cursed lightly, pulling Sirius to her.

"Did I mention I hate the cold?" Moria hissed out burrowing into Sirius's chest causing him to laugh, his previous depression gone.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice. Come on." He said before guiding her up to his dorm, which he knew for a fact, Remus and Peter weren't there; they were home for the holidays. James had a different room now due to being the Head Boy so currently his dorm room was empty. As they entered, Moria looked around smirking slightly.

"You know for a boy's dorm, I imagined it messier than this." She stated, folding her arms around her. He smirked.

"When you have Remus Lupin as one of your dorm-mates messy isn't an option."

"True, true." she responded a tone of amusement in her voice looking at him. He grinned as she shivered again and pulled her to him, resting his head on the top of her head. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

"Okay…since it doesn't seem like the cold shields are coming back on anytime soon, why don't we just lie down on my bed?" Sirius asked. "To keep warm." He added quickly.

"Smooth Sirius." She murmured sarcastically. But the chill was getting to her and both he and she knew it. "Sure…" she said after a few minutes, kicking off her boots. "I don't think you would like me tracking dirt into your bed." She stated as he looked at her.

"Well it did come from your feet…" he teased and she chuckled, kissing his jaw. He grinned and suddenly picked her up causing her to squeak in surprise then laugh.

"How chivalrous of you, Mr. Black." She joked as he placed her on the bed. She flopped back onto the bed. "Smells like you." She stated offhandedly.

"Really? That's weird because I don't, you know, sleep here or anything." He remarked, lying down next to her. After several minutes of silence, he pulled her to him and she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth.

"Better?"

"Much." She responded into his chest. They were silent for a little bit.

"To tell you the truth, this is probably the best Christmas break I've had in a while." She stated. He chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yup. Nothing beats being with your boyfriend."

"Well I'll just have to make sure that every Christmas is like this." He responded with a smile that made her heart melt and she smiled softly.

"Yeah…" She trailed off and then shifted just enough to look at him. "I want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" he asked as one eyebrow rose.

"I'm way too comfortable." She stated with a slight laugh. He grinned and then moved slightly moving her up, before planting a kiss gently on her lips. She murmured something unintelligible and returned the kiss. Slowly the kiss grew deeper, her cupping his face in her hands. Soon after he moved forward, pulling her under him to where he was on top of her pulling her closer to him, kissing her a deeper, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, then her mouth again. He pulled on of her legs up slightly, giving him a little bit more room to continue kissing her. She groaned, running her fingers through his hair, locking her hands in the back, pulling him closer to her.

He grunted softly. He knew full well if they didn't stop then, they would probably not be able to stop later on.

"M-Moria…we…we better stop." He murmured his voice rough and strained as he tried to move away. She locked her arms around his neck, shaking her head.

"No."

"Moria, I don't think I'll be able to stop if this continues."

"Then don't." she whispered softly, her face a deep red, but her eyes resolute. He looked at her, not trying to hide his shock.

"You sure?" he finally managed to ask. She nodded giving him a small smile.

"As long as it's with you…I'm positive." She said, her voice soft. He blinked and then hesitantly kissed her. At first it was soft and gentle, before deepening it to where it was rough and desperate. She groaned into his mouth, cupping his face with her hands. She felt his hands move her shirt up slightly and when she made no attempt to stop him, he relaxed slightly. He pulled her close and let the passion take over.


	24. TOUCH

_**SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SEX SCENE (FOR ALL MY VIRGIN EYE READERS) I'LL GIVE YOU A BOLD AND ITALICIZED WORDS SAYING IT'S OVER. IT'S A SEX SCENE BY THE WAY.**_

* * *

"Like silk." He murmured as he began to try and move her shirt up. Moria shifted slightly and managed to pull her shirt over her head and discarded it over the side of the bed. Soon after, she slid off her trousers. Her face felt as though it was on fire as he stared at her; him having already removed his shirt.

"What?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level and calm as he began to kick off his jeans.

"You're beautiful." He finally said and she felt her face grow warmer than it had been…something she hadn't known could have been possible.

"…thanks…" she managed to say and caught him grinning at her, though she could still see he was just as nervous as she was. After a few minutes she wrapped her arms his neck and the knot that had been in his stomach disappeared.

Their lips met, then their bodies melded. There wasn't an inch of skin that remained untouched on either of them as they made the jump from sexual tension to the real thing. They barely remembered to cast both a contraceptive charm as well as silencing charm. Sirius looked down at her offering her a soft smile. She smiled back and his heart skipped a beat. She was soft, slender to the point of fragile, and yet he'd never known a less fragile woman in his entire life. She seemed dauntless—even fearless—and then there was that part of her that he would never understand.

Moria felt as if she'd been living her entire life for this moment and this man. Her body felt raw. She craved his touch, and yet it was close to painful. Every time his hand touched her skin, her body vibrated like a guitar string that had been strung too tight. She wanted more. She wanted _him_. She closed her eyes as he tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging on it till she submitted to him. She reached for him feeling the strength of the muscles along his shoulders as his head dipped toward her. She felt the warmth of his lips along her skin, on her lips, in the curve of her neck between her chin, in the valley between her breasts. When his tongue circled the outer surface of her navel, she shuddered from want.

"Sirius…please…" she whispered, then fisted her hands in his hair and tugged gently. He moved back up her body, before rising up on his elbows to look down at her. She seemed so fragile at this moment and he had never seen her like that…and it made him fall for her even more.

"You are so beautiful." He repeated softly and she blushed brightly.

"Sirius…" she murmured again pleadingly and he kissed her gently before he sank into her. He felt her flinch under him and her grip his shoulders tightened as she had to accommodate and adjust to this. He grew still, allowing her that time before he began to move. Their joining was more than either of them had imagined. For Moria, it was knowing that she was completely his. For Sirius it was a feeling of coming home. Time had stopped. All sense of themselves as individuals became lost in the act of making love. The room stood in the dim lighting but was tempered in warmth. The gentleness of their lovemaking was slowly moving into a frenzy that they wouldn't have stopped, even if they could.

The climax came suddenly and without warning shattering Moria to the core. Only seconds separated them as Sirius followed suit. He'd been in control from moment he had slipped inside her to the exit of the last thrust. But when he began another downward stroke, he felt himself coming apart. He tried to maintain the motion but lost it-and himself-inside her.

When it was over, they lay weak and spent in each other's arms. No words were spoken then. No sounds were made as Sirius reached down, grabbed the blankets and pulled, covering himself and Moria. And so they slept, with her head pillowed on chest and his arms holding her close.

_**OKAY IT'S DONE. READ AFTER THIS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE SCENE!**_

* * *

Sirius was the one who awoke first. Blinking he began to move before realizing there was a weight resting against his arm. He looked down and saw that Moria was still asleep, her bare back facing him. She made a soft snoring sound, though it was barely audible. He smiled softly, before slowly managing to wiggle his arm out from under her, moving it to get rid of the pins and needles. He stared at the top of his bed, closing his eyes as he felt Moria's warmth at his side. He glanced at the scars that had been etched into her back. Gently he traced them, memorizing each one.

He wondered how scared she had been during her childhood. Sure, his childhood hadn't been happy…but his family had never resorted to this. Each light scar that had been made as a punishment had hurt her so badly. But each scar had made her stronger. He continued tracing each pale mark across her skin, until Moria slowly awoke, the light of the nearby windows flooding the silent room, feeling Sirius tracing her scars. She moved, looking over her shoulder and smiled slightly. He glanced at her and then smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey…how long were we out? And how long were you awake?" She asked, teasing as she turned to where she was facing him.

"About an hour or so...it's not close to dinner." He stated kissing her forehead. "I've only been awake a few minutes."

"Ah." She replied. They were silent for several minutes.

"I hurt you didn't I?" he finally said and she groaned in annoyance looking up at him.

"Sirius, I'm pretty sure every girl goes through some sort of pain when it's their first time." She retorted.

"Still…seeing you in pain…" He trailed off when she moved, smiling at him.

"If you must know, towards the end it was very promising."

"Promising…" he said slowly looking at her. He had been afraid that she would have said never again. She grinned and sat up, curling up to cover her bare chest.

"Yes, very promising."

"Promising enough to have another go?" he asked hopefully and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Yes you randy git." She said, leaning over and kissing him and he deepened it, pulling her closer to him. They parted when they heard a knock on the door.

"The silence charm is still up right?" he murmured, sitting up as well. Sure he may have locked the damn door, but it didn't really do much good if people could hear them. Moria gave him a look.

"Yes it's still up. I may not be as good as Lily with Charms, but I'm good enough." She said.

"Then we'll ignore the knocking." He said pecking her cheek causing her to smile.

"Yeah." She murmured. Nearly another hour later they were now getting dressed. Moria laughed as Sirius kissed the back of neck.

"Alright you dog, enough. We'll raise some eyebrows if we don't show up downstairs for dinner." She chastised when he looked at her, clearly pouting. She kissed his cheek with a smile on her face.

"Well this has been the best Christmas Eve ever." She said as they finally emerged out of the dorm.

"Yup." He said as they walked out. Thankfully the cold shields had been brought back up so the rooms were warm. The couple then left the Gryffindor common room which was now mostly empty and went down the stairs.

"Finally! Found you two!" a voice called out and the two looked up to see Lily and James.

"Where were you guys? We knocked on both of your rooms but you didn't answer." James asked and Moria glanced at Sirius.

"Oh we were napping." He responded easily. Moria rolled her eyes, offering a slight smirk.

"Yeah…napping." She retorted smiling. James and Lily glanced at each other than back at pair.

"_**Napping**_? Really?" Lily asked and several portraits around them began to murmur voicing how scandalous it was to have a boy and a girl in the same room, sharing a bed-even if was just to, nap. If only they knew

"Yes napping." He repeated and then with a grin continued down the stairs, James following him. Lily and Moria soon followed.

"Napping? That's a first time I've ever heard someone refer to that as a nap." Lily whispered out and Moria blushed.

"Refer to what?" Moria asked innocently.

"Oh don't play dumb." Lily retorted.

"Oh shut up." Moria retorted.

"So…did it hurt?" Lily asked and Moria was silent for a few minutes.

"At first. But it got better toward the end. It felt…I don't know…like I was complete." Moria said then blushed. "It sounds weird I know." Moria retorted but Lily smiled.

"It's not weird at all." Lily stated with a grin that made Moria blink then look at her suspiciously.

"What are you planning?"

"Alice is going to love this." Lily said and Moria's face turned tomato red.

"Don't you DARE!"

The boys wisely decided to keep on heading to the great Hall as they heard Moria yelling something and Lily shriek with laughter.

* * *

"Sirius, I'm going to have to head back to my room."

"You don't have to. No one is at my room except for me." Sirius complained kissing her jaw, Moria groaned in exasperation. He was making it incredibly hard to say no.

"You know it's against the rules." She replied and he glared at her.

"If I vaguely remember, all of your roommates are gone and so are mine. Who is going to know?" Sirius asked. Moria was silent.

"What do you say?"

"Why don't you use that intellect in class?" she murmured with a sigh of defeat and he grinned.

"I get good scores on my tests, and I got excellent scores on my OWLs." He argued.

"NEWT's are your last thing to worry about."

"Yours too."

"I think I'll do just fine. With Lily breathing down my neck no doubt I'll be able to pass." Moria joked as she followed Sirius who chuckled. "Now, no funny stuff tonight."

"Alright, not tonight. But tomorrow morning not keeping any promises." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Great…look at what I've created." She murmured sarcastically as he pulled her into his room, holding her close to him.

"Is that a complaint Ms. Prescott?" he asked and she rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"No. No complaint at all." She murmured.

* * *

It was late in the morning of the next day when Moria had finally awoken. Well that wasn't _actually _true. She had awoken earlier that morning, but a certain Black had made it clear that she wasn't going anywhere. Moria yawned as she went down the common area, not exactly surprised to see a small amount of presents, the remaining having already been taken by their respective owners. She went to the grouping and glanced around and spotted a box with the familiar handwriting of her aunt and uncles, as well as a few others. She smiled slightly then continued looking around, trying to see where her stack ended. She blinked when she saw an envelope addressed to her. It was odd. She didn't recognize the handwriting. It wasn't either of her parents' band-mates who she recently gotten back in contact with, and she didn't really have anyone else to send letters to and from with. She lifted the letter and flipped it from side to side trying to figure out who it was from.

There was no name on it.

"What's that?" A voice interjected startling her. She turned to see Sirius scratching his head, apparently trying to wake up.

"I really have to get used to you sneaking up behind me. Only a select few can do that." She grumbled. "Anyway it's a letter…problem is I don't know who it's from."

"Maybe they put it in your pile by mistake." He said sitting down on the sofa behind her, yawning.

"It has my name on it." She said waving it around then sighed. "I'll leave it for later." She said placing the letter down and then went over to her box. "Let's see…I'll go with Uncle William and Uncle Jacob's present." She said. Sirius looked at her confused

"Who are they?"

"They're brothers that my parents knew. They were always there for me, so I just called them my Uncles. Which by the way you might be meeting them soon."

"Should I be prepared to run?" Sirius asked as he watched her pull off a ribbon. She grinned.

"I doubt it. And if you do I'll shield you." She said and she heard him chuckle. She pulled out an old photo album, blinking in confusion as she glanced in at some other stuff, before looking at the small note.

"_**Hi Angel. Sorry we haven't contacted you in a while. Apparently we had to send your messages via owl…yeah…we'll talk about that when we see you in a few months. We've missed you Angel, and we want to hear everything from when we last saw you till we see each other. Well before William begins to mock me on how sappy this letter is, we've given you a box we found in our garage (we had to clean it out…our Mum may be in her eighties but she's been hitting us over the head with her cane to clean the damn thing out) that was from your parents. It's just some knickknacks and stuff but we thought that you should have it.**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Uncle W and Uncle J"**_

Moria smiled.

"Angel?"

"Heh. When I was younger I looked incredibly innocent when I would get in trouble…angel like. So they dubbed me Angel." She said to Sirius as she pulled the box over to her. Inside were small trinkets that she remembered her parents owning, but had most likely been in the van when the accident had happened and had been forgotten. She smiled closing a lid on it promising to look at it again.

"So when are you seeing them?"

"I'm staying with them during Easter Break." She said and he looked at her.

"They really missed you didn't they?" Sirius finally asked. Moria smiled.

"They were there to meet me when I was born, and were there for the first five years of my life. They wanted to adopt me…but the courts wouldn't let them." She said and he frowned. So much pain she had gone through because of that one decision. She shrugged.

"I'll tell them…gently as possible, so I can than try to stop Uncle Jacob from committing murder." Moria said. Sirius smiled.

"For me or Malcolm?" he asked.

"I'll say Malcolm." She replied with a smile. It was odd…it had only taken seven years away from the muggle world for her to actually not be completely scared of Malcolm. She grinned as he moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"What are you planning Mr. Black?"

"Oh nothing Ms. Prescott." He said as he bent down.

"Liar…" she murmured before he kissed her. This, she thought vaguely. This was hereby the best Christmas ever she thought as he pulled her closer. She held back a squeak as he pulled her up to him. When he finally moved away she was breathless and was trying to reconnect her brain to the rest of her body. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas Moria."

"Merry Christmas Sirius." She finally said with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and by the time it had darkened Moria was nearly exhausted. Sirius was barely awake as she ran her fingers through his hair and she watched in satisfaction as his eyes drooped and a low sound of approval left his mouth.

"You are so like a dog." She joked and he chuckled tiredly.

"Do you want me to start shaking my leg?" he joked looking up at her and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"We should probably go to sleep soon." She said and he looked up at her. She rolled her eyes again. "Sirius, for the love of Merlin."

"Please?" he pleaded. She groaned and then sighed in defeat.

"You do realize that once this break is over I won't be able to stay there." She said and he nodded lifting up to kiss her.

"Might as well make that time last." He said and she sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled out before being drawn into another kiss. Sirius then got up to go change…normally he wouldn't go to the bathroom and honestly it didn't really matter since they had already seen each other…well naked, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Moria stretched and was partially thankful that the little conscience in her head had told her to stuff a pair of sleeping wear in her backpack when she had gone to get some of her books and to change. As she pulled out her own PJ's she saw the letter that had been placed on the box from William and Jacob fall out. After she pulled on the remaining of her PJ's she picked it up and then opened it. The handwriting on the first word still gave her no clue as to who the identity of the writer was.

However the moment she read the content of the letter, she forgot trying to figure out who had written it to her, her insides freezing, her blood turning to what felt like ice water. She just stared at the letter flabbergasted, and didn't move an inch when Sirius returned. He blinked in confusion at the complete change in her demeanor.

"Moria?" he asked slowly as he approached her, worry now brewing when she didn't look up. He then sat next to her and peered over her shoulder moving her hair so he could get a better look at the letter, and his eyes widened at the same thing that Moria's mind was now trying to understand.

**_Hello Moria,_**

**_First of all I wish you a Happy Holiday. Enjoy it…because it will be your last. That Bludger turned out to be just a test. You better watch it Prescott. You won't have those body guards with you all the time. And when you least expect it, I'll take what's mine, Pet._**

**_Count on it._**

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH….ROMANCE, COMEDY, AND A CLIFF HANGER. ALL IN ONE CHAPTER. TEEHEE.**


	25. IN A HOLE

"I'll take what's mine? What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Bloody hell Moria, who did you piss off?!" Lily hissed out after James and her read the note during breakfast. Sirius was seated close to Moria, a frown plastered on his face. Moria shrugged, pushing her hair behind her shoulder with a nervous look on her face.

"Like I said, I have no clue. I didn't think it was even possible to have someone hate me THAT much." Moria stated and Lily frowned.

"It doesn't sound like someone hating you." James amended, looking at the letter with disgust. "It's still a threat though." James responded.

"In any case we need to show this to Professor McGonagall. Or Professor Dumbledore." Lily said and Moria looked about ready to object. "No buts." She added and Moria frowned.

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms. Later Sirius and she were walking around the courtyard, heading back towards the Gryffindor Tower and she glanced at him in confusion. Sirius had been oddly quiet since breakfast.

"Sirius?" she asked her voice quiet. He stopped walking in front of her, and she walked up to him, looking at his face. His face was unfathomable and was she hesitated, silent for a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

"No." He growled out. She stood there, looking at him as he turned to look at her.

"Sirius, this isn't your fault."

"How can you know?" He asked. "What if this is my family?"

"If this WAS your family, then they would have sent a message to you as a threat to me. Or not have even bothered sending me a message." Moria returned. "Whatever the case, your family wouldn't have sent a warning, and like James said, that threat didn't sound like a threat your mother or father would risk. Besides, you didn't recognize that handwriting as being any of their handwriting." She added. He frowned, looking away for a brief second and then looked at her, exhaling loudly.

"I won't let them…" He finally said and she looked at him as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Whoever this git is, I won't let them hurt you. I promise." He finished. She smiled at him.

"I know you won't…but it would be nice to know who wants to hurt me. So I could throw a hex at THEM." She reprimanded and despite the severity of the situation, he laughed and gave her a soft look.

"Same old Moria." He murmured. She chuckled and gave him a smile.

"Same old me."

* * *

Weeks passed by and the usual hustle and bustle of classes starting back up again resumed. For those taking OWLs and NEWTs the thought of the work seemed to be getting long and endless. Remus, Peter, and Alice were informed of the threat as soon as they arrived back and like the others were just as worried over Moria. However they were soon consumed with their work and studying. It had nearly been two months and the beginnings of spring were becoming evident. Moria currently was sitting in a small forested area, studying during her free time and doing homework, as she normally did. Ashes was lying next to her, purring contently. Moria blinked and looked up at the sound of footsteps, at first expecting Sirius, however her calm demeanor changed nearly immediately as Dane walked up to her a cold expression on his face, but she couldn't miss the spark in his eye when he spotted her. He sneered at her.

"Well, well Prescott. Haven't seen you around lately…at least without your friends and boyfriend. Pity." He said as she got up. Ashes took one look at him and darted away.

"Pity? I see it as a blessing. What do you want Chamberlain?" she asked as she stood up.

"To talk."

"Well talk to someone else." She grumbled. She grabbed her bag and began to walk around him. He however grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back.

"Now Moria…no need to be rude." He replied calmly looking at her. She glared at him.

"Yes. I have plenty of reason to be rude. Let go." She hissed out, yanking her arm from his grip.

"You know I find it odd." He stated, playing with the cuffs of his shirt and looking around. Perfect. No one was around her. She was alone.

"And what would you find odd?" she asked sarcastically.

"That you would be without your body guards. Those four arseholes." He said walking around her as though he was examining her; a piece of meat just for him. She followed him around with her eyes, trying to keep her guard up. Still she snorted.

"They aren't my bodyguards. They're my friends and one of them is my boyfriend…and unlike yours, don't mind protecting their friends."

"How many did you sleep with to get them to be so…loyal to you?" he hissed out and she snorted looking at him coldly.

"Unlike you, I don't need to sleep with any of them for them to be my friends. Now if you excuse me-!" she began to say and turned around to walk around him. Her mistake. Before she could react he had spun her around and slammed his fist into her jaw. She crumpled to the ground like a doll. He shook his fist as though she had hurt it and then grunted slightly, picking her up, heading farther into the forest.

* * *

Slowly she awoke. Her head felt like it had been used as a gong, the pounding throb pulsating through her cranium. With a jumble of curses she sat up, rubbing the sore spot on her cheek. Oh when she got her hands around Chamberlain's neck-

At the thought of the Slytherin she looked up, her eyes, her stance ready for a fight. However, to her surprise, he no longer was there. In retrospect, it shouldn't have surprised her. She looked around and realized that she was no longer where she had been.

Now she was in a hole…literally.

The pit was nearly a foot taller than her, and wide enough to fit about four people in there. Roots of nearby trees jutted out of the dirt, darkened and stained by the unclean earth. Other than the screeching of birds, and the occasional sound of the wind fluttering through the tree limbs, no sound could be heard. No students, no school sounds, nothing.

"_How far did this bastard take me?" _She wondered as she frowned and looked up at the sky, and saw that it had been blocked by a thick amount of trees. She was farther into the woods.

"Hello?" She called out, but the sounds of birds were the only sounds that answered her call. Her frown deepened and she rubbed her arms, suddenly cold. She looked around and spotted a set of folded blankets, on top of them a couple of bottled waters, which had pinned a letter from fluttering away. Numbly she walked over to it and pulled the letter from its paperweight.

'_**Don't worry Pet. I'll be back for you.'**_

It was simple. Short. But the content of the words shook her and she slid to the ground, her eyes wide as she realized that Danee had been the one who had sent her the note at Christmas.

Shit…she was so fucking screwed.

* * *

**Three days later:**

He should have been there. Sirius stared out into the courtyard that revealed the forest edge. He should have made sure that she wasn't in any danger. No one had figured out who had written that note. And he had been so stupid to think that going to the library without her, didn't even think that that leaving her there was just an open invitation. He rubbed his face hard. He probably looked horrible, being unable to sleep really well.

"Dammit Moria…where the hell are you?" He whispered out, his voice barely audible, closing his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, the memory of what Dumbledore had said the morning before.

"_Quiet please." Dumbledore said in a stern voice, during breakfast. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Sirius however remained staring at his plate, already figuring out what the Headmaster was going to say._

"_I am sad to inform you that one of our students, Moria Prescott, who most of you know well, has gone missing." He had to call order again when the students began talking. He continued in a grave voice. "Now if any of you know any details please do not hesitate to come to one of your teachers." He paused and looked around the room "We will find her. Thank you."_

It continued ringing in his head. He couldn't believe that she was gone. That she had been gone for nearly three days. It was killing him. Where the hell could she have gone? They had found her wand near the tree she normally sat under whenever she was studying alone, and resting just a few inches away was her knapsack. But any other trace of her had disappeared into the brush. She never left anywhere without her knapsack. Or her wand.

"Padfoot." A voice said and he glanced up, spotting James. Behind him Peter and Remus were there.

"Yeah?" Sirius replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose again, standing up. He looked exhausted, James observed as he turned, looking at his best friend. Granted he couldn't really blame him, he probably would be the same way if Lily went missing.

"Nothing…say…why don't we go visit the kitchen?" James suggested, trying to get Sirius's mind off of everything. Sirius opened his mouth to respond.

"-saying, wherever Prescott is, she's getting what she deserves."

"Yeah, the slag should have realized she wasn't welcome here."

Sirius froze and turned slightly towards the group that was passing by while James frowned. It was a group of Slytherins and in the middle of the group was Dane Chamberlain. James then became aware of brand new problem: Sirius Black was storming towards the small group of Slytherin, anger incredibly clear on his face.

"Oh bollocks." James grumbled and dashed off after his friend, Peter and Remus close behind just as the other Gryffindor arrived to the group of Slytherins.

"Care to say that again?" Sirius growled out, just as James arrived. The group of Slytherin's glanced at him, though it was only Dane that smirked.

"Oh look, if it isn't Prescott's knight in shining armor." He teased. "Or is it her owner? I get those two mixed up so easily."

"Where the hell is she, Chamberlain?"

"Now why would I know that?" Dane asked, cocking his head to the side, a sneer on his face. "If I remember correctly, you warned me to stay away from her."

"Like that would have fucking stopped you." Sirius growled out, taking a step forward, threateningly. James grabbed Sirius's arm trying to pull him back, as the other Slytherins went for their wands. They were stopped by Dane, who gave a careless wave of his hand.

"Very true, Black. But it is a free world, and we're both in a school. I can't avoid her no matter how much you wanted me to."

"If she's hurt in any way-"

"You'll what? Attack me?" Dane asked, apparently unimpressed. "It's not my fault you didn't keep your bitch on a short leash." Sirius moved forward again, but once again was stopped by James. Dane seemed to not care a bit that he was playing with fire as he continued to throw insults at Sirius.

"Hmph. Wonder what she's thinking right now." He stated offhandedly and saw Sirius stiffen. He smirked. "Maybe she's wondering where you are. If you're thinking about her. Then again, maybe she realizes that mutts like her aren't really worth being thought about."

"Take that back."

"This coming from the man who is more concerned chasing shadows than trying to find her." Chamberlain teased. "Apparently that little mudblood dog of yours isn't your concern at all." He continued.

"You treat her like a dog _one_ more time-"

"Wonder if she's like a bitch in heat." Dane mocked. "Woof."

With that Sirius snapped.

He cursed loudly, before wrenching his arm out of James's grip and slammed his fist into Chamberlain's face. It was odd, James realized, most of the time James would have been backing up Sirius, probably the second one to throw a punch. But this wasn't the time, and it wasn't helping Moria.

"Padfoot, stop! Let a teacher handle him!" he yelled. Sirius stopped, glancing at his friend. Chamberlain, taking this chance slammed his fist into Sirius's face, causing the man to stumble. Sirius cursed loudly and the two boys began fighting again. The other Slytherins seemed to be about ready to jump in on their ally's side, but were stopped by James, Peter, and Remus, who had drawn out their wands, hexes on ALL of their tongues. That is until they heard McGonagall.

"What is going on here!?" she yelled out. The boys separated but remain glaring at each other. The other remaining members of both party looked over to see the Head of Gryffindor storming towards them, a look of absolute anger on her face. James inwardly groaned.

This wasn't going to end well. At all.

* * *

**A day later:**

Moria sat in a corner of the hole that she had been in for four days, curled up. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to close her eyes and be somewhere else. Anywhere else. He was trying to break her. She was really beginning to hate dirt. It felt nasty, it looked nasty, and it TASTED awful. A part of her wondered what would have happened if she hadn't lived essentially on the streets for three years. Would she have done something stupid? Been crying and not trying to conserve her energy at all? Not have forced herself to yank out tree roots and eat the damn things even though they tasted awful? Not realize that Dane had placed different charms to both hide and trap her in here

Slowly she opened her eyes when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. She glanced up and felt a chill travel up her spine as she locked eyes on ice-cool blue eyes, staring at her as though she was a sacrificial lamb. She curled up tighter, glaring at Dane as he transfigured a root taking a step onto it and making his way down.

"Chamberlain." She growled.

"Moria."

"Get the fuck away from me." She warned.

"And here I thought some company would be welcomed." He stated, ignoring her warning. "Especially after being here for four days." He continued, sitting next to her. She snorted and glared at him.

"And whose fault is that?" She snarled. He shrugged, moving his hand to touch her hair. She jerked away from him.

"Get away from me or else." Moria warned. He merely looked at her.

"Or else what? You'll call for Sirius? Hate to break it to you, but he's not coming. You've been calling for him for days. And he hasn't come for you then. No one is coming for you. You're mine, Pet." Dane stated his voice smug and arrogant.

Moria simply sat there, frozen, with her eyes wide and staring at the ground as Dane moved closer to her. He pulled her hair-band out and began playing with her hair. He moved over, leaning closer towards her. She moved back, glaring at him.

"Leave me alone, I'm warning you." Moria angrily growled.

"You know you like it."

"Get the fuck away from me." Moria growled out. He seemed to continue to ignore her.

"All you have to do is become mine in body, and I'll let you go." He suggested. She stared at him in shock, looking as though he had lost his mind.

"Let me get this straight. You KIDNAP me…just to convince me to have sex with you." She stated in disbelief. He merely shrugged as though he had done this before. She wondered if he HAD done this before. Her grip on her knees tightened, and she slowly put one of her hands down, digging her fingers into the dirt.

"Don't worry. It only hurts at first." He stated, leaning over in front of her, his breath warming her face. She however smirked.

"I hate to break it to you Chamberlain." She stated, her voice low. "But you AREN'T my first…" Her eyes grew hard in anger. "and you will NEVER touch me like that."

"Don't be like. I can see that you're shaking in excitement." Dane teased.

"No, that's the anger and my wish to pummel the very existence out of you trying to break free." Moria growled out, her hand finally having a substantial amount of dirt in its grip.

"You can't keep refusing me." Dane said maliciously.

"Watch me." She snarled and swung her hand up, smacking him in the face with her hand and the handful of dirt. She scrambled away from him and began to make a mad dash towards the transfigured root. Her breath left her in a whoosh as he tackled her to the ground.

"You're going to regret that." He snarled. She made a grunting sound as he began to twist her left wrist. Finally she felt the bones in her wrist give, the familiar sound of snapping filling her ears before agony flooded her symptoms. She let out a short scream, as he chuckled into her ear.

"You have such a lovely voice." He whispered into her ear, sniffing her hair. She jerked away from him, a short snarl escaping her lips. He pulled her to where she was pressed down on her back. He was leering at her, and she began to struggle.

"Get o-" Before Moria could say anymore, Dane had his mouth on hers, shoving his tongue down her throat. Her eyes widened in shock and disgust before she bit down on his tongue. He cursed and jerked away, smacking her across the face. Blood dripped down onto her face as she stared at him, her eyes narrowed. His grip tightened on both her wrists and she made a whimper sound, as pain coursed through her system again. He glared at her angrily, gripping her cheek hard.

"Try that again, and I'll rip your teeth out." He warned. "We can do this the easy way…or the hard way. Either will hurt…but if you want to do it the hard way it will hurt ten times more." He warned. She was silent, her eyes glassy. Apparently thinking she had learned her lesson, he bent down again, his mouth brushing against her neck. She scrunched her eyes closed as she felt teeth graze across her flesh, struggling to free her good hand, which he conceded to get a grip on her skull.

She kicked, pushed on his shoulder, trying to get him off to no avail, and she began to use her good hand to search for anything to defend herself with. Finally her hand found something solid. His hand crept down and played with her waistband of her skirt.

"I said…GET OFF!" She screamed, and swung her hand up. The moment it collided with his face, she twisted whatever was in her hand. Warmth automatically dribbled down her hand and wrist. And he screamed.

The scream was the most inhuman scream she had ever heard and he almost flew off of her. She struggled into a sitting position, clutching her left arm to her stomach. And looking into her right hand she saw a root that she had pulled out early on to use as a pick of sorts. The pointed edge was covered in blood, staining the wood and her hand. She looked up at Chamberlain who was still screaming bloody murder, curled up and clutching the left side of his face. She scrambled to her feet, rushing to the root that he had transfigured to get down here and scrambling up the damn thing.

She was a fighter. She had had to learn how to fight on the streets, and back then she never backed down. All in all she hated running away. But she knew that she was at an extreme disadvantage. She only had one arm that was usable, and she had used up her strength that she had saved up in the three days fighting Chamberlain. And he was injured. Injured people lashed out and he definitely wouldn't care hurting her even more, if only to teach her a lesson. And a beating would have been the best outcome. She panted loudly, running blindly into the direction that he had come from. Tree limbs snagged her shirt and clung to her skirt, but she ignored them, only wincing when a branch slashed across her cheek. She began to breathe heavily trying to dodge the oncoming trees. She didn't even know if she was going the right way. She looked behind her to see if he was chasing her. She didn't see him, but as she looked behind her shoulder, her foot snagged a displaced tree root. With a short shriek, she pitched forward, rolling down the hill, and tumbling down peak. She slammed into the ground, hard. Light seemed to explode in her eyesight, before her vision went black. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the light blue sky and the last thing she heard was the sounds of birds, before everything went silent and the darkness dragged her away into the safety of her mind.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been out. She just knew that she had a really bad headache and she ached everywhere as she began to regain consciousness. She also became aware of heavy panting and something dripping onto her forehead. Her eyes shot open in a panic, only to have drool drip into her eyes.

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly wiping the slobber away with the hand that she could actually still move and feel. She looked up and blinked in surprise at the figure that stood over her.

"F…Fang?" She murmured, her voice confused. The giant dog barked, more slobber dripping onto Moria, which she groaned in disgust.

"Thanks, Fang." She grumbled as she sat up using her good arm. "Lovely. I was stuck in a bloody pit for four days eating roots, I get my arm broken by a creep who tries to rape me, run off, fall down a fucking hill, and now I get drooled on. Thanks. Thanks a lot." She said. The dog rumbled, lying down and resting his large head on her lap and her annoyance walked away on quiet feet. Shakily, she ran her fingers over his head.

"I've had a bad week. Sorry for yelling at you." She reprimanded. The dog's tail began to wag and she let out a slight laugh.

"Fang!" She heard. Her heart began to thud in relief at the familiar voice as she looked behind her shoulder. "Musta jus missed 'im. Fang! F-"

The large gamekeeper turned around the corner, walking past the brush. He froze mid step, staring at her with a shocked look washing over his face. She offered a slight smile.

"Hi Hagrid."

"Moria? Merlin!" he exclaimed, rushing up to her. Fang let out a loud bark, his tag wagging as he moved away, allowing his master to help the teenage girl up. "Are yeh alrigh'?"

"I'm fine…" She murmured, cradling her broken wrist. He seemed to be perfectly fine in supporting her, though her pride wasn't going to let be picked up since she was conscious. She flinched nonetheless as the aches and pains began to set on them. "I'm still going to have to go see Pomfrey though. I know that."

"Who did 'his ter yeh?" Hagrid asked as he finally saw the castle. Moria offered a slight bitter laugh, and looked up at the gamekeeper, her eyes resolute.

"Chamberlain."

**WELL I HOPE I GOT HAGRID'S DIALECT RIGHT _ . ANYHOO I REALIZED THAT I NEVER REALLY EXPLAINED HOW DANE LOST HIS EYE IN THE ORIGINAL WLoF. SO I CHANGED IT UP A LITTLE BIT.**


	26. GROWING UP

Of all the weekends that she had chosen to escape on, it had been a Hogsmeade weekend. It seemed that whatever watched over her had made sure that a majority of people weren't at Hogwarts when Moria had returned. Attention was something she didn't want right now. Pomfrey's reaction had been hilarious, she mused, staring at the pair in shock, before the head nurse had pulled her to a hospital cot, literally forced her down and began to scold Hagrid for not carrying her.

"Pomfrey, I didn't need to be carried." Moria grumbled as Pomfrey began run check-up. The older woman tsked.

"Nonetheless, with not knowing what your injuries-"

"The only bad injury I have is a broken wrist." Moria argued. "Besides I wanted to walk." She added. Pomfrey grumbled under her breath, waving her wand over the broken appendage. Moria watched dimly as the dark bluish bruise began to fade and the throbbing pain slowly began to ebb away before Pomfrey wrapped a splint and bandage over it.

"Magical healing can only do so much." The head healer explained. "Your arm is going to be sensitive for a few days."

"I figured." Moria mumbled, looking at the splint. She glanced up when she heard footsteps, and felt heat rush up to her face as she spotted McGonagall and Dumbledore walking in. Dumbledore, as usual, had a gentle, easygoing expression on his face, one that she couldn't figure out what was going on through his mind.

McGonagall however had a rather amusing mixture of emotions on her face. Relief, of the apparent sight that Moria was _indeed_ here, anger due to flames of fury that was probably rolling around in her due to Moria had disappeared or anger over that someone had taken a student of _**her**_ house, worry that one of the students had disappeared for four days, and lastly confusion for what the hell had happened.

Boy, McGonagall would have to join the party in confusion. She had figured that Chamberlain didn't take rejection well. She didn't think that he would have resorted to _this_ to try and get his way.

"…hi…" Moria commented after a bit of silence, shifting in the uncomfortable quiet.

"Moria...can you explain what happened?"

"…Chamberlain attacked me when I was out studying." Moria stated with an indifferent shrug. "Though I have a feeling I'm going to have to go a bit more in depth about the whole thing aren't-" She stopped when another person walked in, though this one seemed at first oblivious to the group of teachers and her. However the boy stopped, mid-step, at first confused. However his eyes widened when he spotted her.

"…Hi Remus." Moria finally offered up, giving a pained smile. He looked tired, haggard, and she made a note that it was probably around the time that the next full moon was coming. At least she hoped it was just because of that, and therefore he would look better in a few days. Remus stared at his friend for a brief second, shocked, before turning on his heel and rushing out. Moria in turn, stared at the now empty spot in confusion. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I believe that we will be having another guest here soon."

Moria blushed.

* * *

Sirius grumbled as he continued walking around the school. He literally had _nothing_ to do. He hated having detention during the weekends when students could go to Hogsmeade. Granted he didn't really call this detention. Detention for him, meant sitting in a classroom with McGonagall using her eagle eye glare at him and James for doing some type of prank. This loosely defined detention was just him not allowed to go to Hogsmeade for starting a fight with Chamberlain. McGonagall had apparently taken pity on him when she heard the comments that Chamberlain had made about Moria as well as the reasons for the fight.

He kicked a loose pebble, watching it skirt across the hallway. This was KILLING him. At least when he had detention before, Moria would offer to stay and wait for him. Maybe he should sneak out and head off to the forest. Check things out and see if he could find something the teachers had miss-

"Sirius!"

The called man turned, looking confused as Remus rushed over to him, panting loudly.

"Moony?" Sirius called out, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's up? Going out for your furry problem isn't happening until later-"

"She's back!" Remus exclaimed when he finally got to where Sirius was, panting loudly. Sirius froze, staring at his friend in confusion, blinking rapidly to get out of his stupor.

"Come again?"

"She's back. Moria." Remus repeated. Sirius stared at him, standing there dumbfounded. "She's at the Hospital Wing and-"

He was talking to thin air. Sirius was already dashing past him, and around the corner.

* * *

It seemed as though the trip to the Hospital Wing lengthened. That time had slowed. Was she alright? How badly was she injured? Who had taken her? How-

Any more questions stopped when he slid to the entrance of the Hospital Wing and his eyes latched onto the form that was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, and Pomfrey. Almost as though she sensed him, she glanced over towards the entrance and locked eyes with him. She paused in whatever she was talking about, earning the attention of the teachers who also looked. Dumbledore offered a kind smile and then turned to the other teachers.

"Well come along everybody. I believe Miss Prescott will be well tended to." Dumbledore said. The teachers all seemed to smile and quietly excusing themselves. Sirius didn't move for a few silent minutes, staring at her with wide grey eyes. Moria grunted as she stood, keeping pressure off of her splinted wrist, before she looked at him. She smiled hesitantly, and he smiled back. He let out a weak laugh, and before she could really react he moved. She didn't much see him move as feel the air displaced in his wake. The next moment she was in his arms, her feet dangling, her face pressed into his shoulder.

He lowered her slowly, searching her face for any type of unseen horror, any type of look that she had been broken. She gave him a teary smile, and just pressed her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and gripping his shirt with her fingers. He followed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Hi…" She whispered out.

"Hey." He finally chocked out. "Merlin, I missed you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I missed you too." She murmured. He let out another soft laugh, before tilting her head up. She saw a flash of anger at the bruise forming on her face from where Chamberlain had smacked her, before glancing down at her mouth and looking back into her eyes. He was hesitant. She offered a soft smile and nodded. Seconds later he kissed her, gently, as if afraid that he was going to hurt her. But he pulled away abruptly, his face etched in pain as though she had hit him.

He lifted a strand of her hair, smelling it. Nausea rolled into her stomach. If there was any type of disadvantage of having a boyfriend who was an animagus, his senses were sharper. Definitely sharper.

"Chamberlain…" He growled out. She closed her eyes in pain, before opening and staring at his face. His eyes had darkened considerably, promising with danger to come. His fist clenched around that strand of hair and she saw conflict ranging within him. He released her hair one finger at a time, very slowly, fighting each movement to maintain control. He was biting his bottom lip, hard, scanning down her face to her neck. She glanced down where he had locked his eyes in and her heart dropped where he was staring. Slowly he moved the hair that had been covering the bite mark and it was if someone had _**ignited**_ fire in his eyes.

"What did he do?" He snarled, looking at her. "Moria, what did he DO?" She bit her bottom lip and gave him a look.

"He didn't manage to do anything."

"But he _tried,_ didn't he?" Sirius hissed. She looked at him. She had expected him to be angry or disgusted with her. To her surprise he wasn't. At least not with her. He was hurt, and trying to hide it.

"I can taste him on you." He leaned over and sniffed her neck. He probably would have gone lower, but she stopped him, forcing him back to look at her, eye-level. "I can smell that bastard. I'll kill him, Moria. Tell me what he did, and I'll kill him."

Moria shook her head, looking at him, a frown on her face. "You'll have to stand in line." She retorted. "He learned his lesson, Sirius. That's what he did. When he…" She trailed off, trying to find the best word for it that wouldn't set Sirius off again. Realizing nothing would actually work, she sighed. "When he tried to rape me, I showed him that no meant no by stabbing him in the eye with a root." She said. His eyes widened in surprise as she lifted up her good hand to reveal the dried blood that she hadn't yet wiped off. "When I last saw him he was screaming like a little girl and still in the pit that he had put me in. If he shows his face here again, he's going to be taken to Azkaban. As said from Dumbledore himself. Any questions?"

"Actually, yeah. Several." He replied. She laughed and he frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She replied, pulling herself back into his embrace. "I'm just glad you're here."

He tilted her face up, offering a slight smile. "You sure, you're really okay?"

"I'm fine. Kicking Chamberlain's arse was surprisingly therapeutic." He laughed at that comment before kissing her again. She relaxed into the kiss, going on her tiptoes. They only parted when they dimly heard footsteps.

Looking over Sirius's shoulder, she managed to spot five people slide in front of the Hospital Wing. Lily, Alice, James, Remus, and Peter were panting hard. However the moment that the two girls spotted her began to make squeaking sounds. Moria smiled brightly, moving away from Sirius.

"Hi you t-" She began to say, but didn't even manage to finish the statement before the two now crying girls tackled her. She stumbled, but managed to stay standing.

"You're alive!" Alice sobbed out. Moria offered a teary laugh.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to be leaving any of you guys anytime soon. Promise."

* * *

Moria sighed softly as she sat down in the common room. She was _exhausted_. Not only had she had to listen to people talk to her every time someone spotted her asking if she was okay, but she had grown tired of listening to the 'oh Merlin, you're alive!' comment that she was repeatedly getting. What, had they been hoping that she had died?

Still, most of the comments were kind. The other comments were more painful to listen to, though they had mainly come from Slytherins. Most of those had blamed her for what had happened to Chamberlain, thinking that she had egged him on to do this, that she had teased him into doing it. Those were a bit harder to listen to.

"Rough day?" A voice asked and she looked up in surprise as Sirius sat down next to her with a tired grunt. She eyed him curiously.

"Just a lot more people talking to me than I'm used to." She answered. "What are you doing here? Remus's er…furry problem…is today."

"I know. I'm not going."

"You're not…Sirius." Moria exclaimed. "If you're forcing yourself to stay here-"

"Let me reword that." Sirius interrupted with a slight smile tugging his lips. "Remus told me not to go."

"What? Why?"

"Because he worries about you nearly as much as I do." He explained, shifting a strand of hair from her face. "And he knows I'd be worrying about you the entire night." He continued with a smile. She blushed as he cupped her cheek, grazing his thumb across her skin. She leaned into his touch before he drew her into a kiss. He deepened it, stopping when she stiffened. She shifted, glancing away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He responded, kissing her forehead. "Hey Moria…"

"Hm…" She murmured staring at the carpet. She figured what he wanted to ask, but she didn't know how he would react…and worried that he wouldn't want her.

"What happened?" He asked. "You said he didn't rape you."

She blew out a breath. "He didn't. He just wasn't expecting me to fight so hard. I mean he was expecting me to fight at first. That's how I got the broken wrist." She explained. He frowned. "I still fought after that. He smacked me across the face because I bit him when he kissed me." Sirius's eyes flashed in anger, and she only offered a shrug. There was nothing she could do at this point. She didn't have a time-turner or anything. "He was going for my skirt when I stabbed him in the face." She offered a bitter smile. "I always hated that infernal garment. Too much access."

"Mori-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. What was I thinking? Turning my back on that git. I know. I k-" She interrupted, her voice a tone of anger. He shifted, surprising her when he covered her mouth gently with a hand, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have had to worry about someone attacking you when you tried to leave." Sirius stated, his voice soft. "Don't blame yourself."

Moria was silent and then she nodded. She then yawned, trying in vain to cover it. He chuckled and then stood, holding his hand out. Gingerly she accepted it, before yelping as he picked her up by her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Her face went red.

"What are you-"

"Alice and Marlene already figured that I wasn't going to let you out of my sight for a little bit. And since Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony aren't coming back till tomorrow morning, guess where you're staying tonight?"

At this point her face became a burgundy red. "Sirius we're not-"

"Just because we share a bed doesn't mean we're shagging." He stated nonchalantly. He was well aware that even if she was acting like she was fine, she was still in shock, and would probably be a bit more nervous towards those types of acts for a little bit.

She made a grumbling sound, but other than that made no complaint. He offered a soft smile when they finally entered his dorm and he set her down. Her face was still a soft red and she was looking down at the ground. He offered a tight smile and cupped her face.

"Moria. Look at me." He commanded. Slowly her gaze shifted up and locked eyes on him. In this dim lighting she looked fragile, weaker.

Scared.

"It's not your fault, Moria." He said. "That git was a creep and should have been put away years ago." She pressed her hands to his, gripping them tightly.

"I don't want to go to sleep." She murmured.

"Why?" He asked, his breath warming her face. She made a soft sound and she leaned into his hands.

"Because I'm scared if I close my eyes, I'll wake up back in that hole…and he'll…" She murmured, but trailed off. His gaze flicked at her face.

There were so many times that a lot of people forgot that Moria was a girl. Even him. She never seemed to let herself act like a girl. He figured it was because of her past, for those three years that she had lived on the streets. If she had acted like a girl then, so many things could have happened. But she was in fact a girl, and like nearly any girl, there were certain fears that were in the back of their minds. He kissed her softly.

"He's not here Moria." Sirius stated. "He will never be here to harm you again. I won't let him." He continued kissing both of her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. "Okay? He's never going to be here. I'm right here. I'm real. I'm solid."

"I know." She whispered, offering a slight smile. He grinned and pressed his head to hers, before moving away and walked over to his dresser. He rummaged around before pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and turning, offering it to her.

"You'll need something to sleep in." He stated. She offered a slight smile and gave a chuckle, before grabbing the clothes.

"Turn around you dog." She commented. He chuckled and did as he was told, pulling off his shirt. She stared at him before turning as well, pulling off her shirt and quickly pulling on his shirt. Oddly enough just putting that on felt comforting and she felt safe. She wiggled out of her pants and pulled on his boxers, and smiled slightly. A few seconds later a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her neck. She leaned into Sirius's chest.

"So…what are you planning on doing for Easter Break?" she asked, trying to change the subject. He smiled.

"Probably just going to be hanging out with James and Remus, Peter is being dragged to a small family reunion." He said and she smiled.

"Poor him." She said and he laughed.

It was early the next morning as two figures walked into the Gryffindor common room. One was nearly dragging the other. "Ugh. Next time Wormtail, hold back on shifting until we get back to the dorms." James grumbled, shoving Peter lightly into the dorm. Peter made a small incoherent mumble as he staggered to his bed, flopping on it. James rolled his eyes. Merlin, Peter acted like a drunk when he was exhausted. James stretched, wincing when he felt his shoulders pop. He glanced over when he heard a soft murmur, far too feminine to be Peter's. He glanced over at Sirius's bed and spotted Sirius's form. Normally, Sirius would be flopped partially off the bed, snoring loudly. However this time Sirius was completely still, his form lying horizontal on the bed. Curious, James crept quietly forward and peered over Sirius's shoulder to see why his best friend's sleep position had suddenly changed so drastically.

He smiled at what he saw.

Moria was curled up to Sirius, her head resting just below Sirius's jaw, her arms lying curved in the small gap between their chests. One of Sirius's arms was bent under his head, while the other was draped over Moria's waist almost in a protective manner. James glanced at Moria. Then grinned.

"Nice to have you back Prescott." He murmured before leaving the bedroom

* * *

The remaining of the month before Easter Break was a whirlwind and before Moria knew it they were back at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sirius asked as he drew Moria into another kiss. "I could walk with you." He added. She smiled.

"I'll be fine Sirius." She murmured, laughing as he pulled her into another kiss. "You're really eager to meet Uncle William and Uncle Jacob aren't you?" she murmured against his mouth.

"I'll have to meet them eventually." He said and she grumbled something, rolling her eyes. "Well?"

She stared at him and then sighed. "Fine." She grumbled and then she grabbed her bag that she had brought with her. Sirius wasn't far behind her as they left.

"Do I see an Angel, or a grown woman?"

"William would you stop that?" she heard and smiled looking to her left.

She saw two men standing around the entrance of the station. One was leaning fully on the wall, dark green eyes staring at her with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. His light brown hair was combed to the side. The other man, taller than the first one was standing also had a mischievous grin plastered on his face but his light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had lighter green eyes than of the other.

"Hi you two." She said as the older men walked up to her. The shorter one pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her up for a second.

"The last time we saw you, you were barely table height."

"Yes Uncle Jacob. I'm fully aware of that." Moria stated into Jacob's jacket as William ruffled her hair. They then noticed Sirius.

"And this would be?" William asked looking at Sirius with curiosity. Jacob looked at him, glancing at him abrasively as Moria moved away and walked over to Sirius, a nervous smile on her face.

"Well…he's my boyfriend." Moria stated and she could feel the stares now turning to glares. "We sort of have a lot to talk about."

"Well that didn't turn out as bad."

"Jacob threatened me with bodily harm if I made you cry, and William warned me that I would be meeting your parents if I hurt you." Sirius retorted as they searched for Lily and James.

"Relax. I haven't told them about Malcolm yet. Once I do, their hit-list is bound to change." Moria said giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah…" He said off-handedly. "I'll miss you." He stated as he finally spotted James talking to his parents, most likely introducing them to Lily. She smiled at him.

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry it will only be a week." She said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and then, rather reluctantly, walked over to the Potters. Moria smiled before returning to Jacob and William.

* * *

"Bloody hell. Last time we saw you, you thought boys were the grossest things in the world. Now you have a boyfriend?" Jacob complained as they walked to the apartment that he and William were living in. Moria sighed.

"I couldn't be five forever." She argued.

"I know…I know." Jacob complained. "So anyway…how'd you convince Malcolm to let you stay with us? Last time I checked he hated our guts." Jacob said and Moria flinched.

"Moria?" William asked, looking at her curiously. She was silent for a few minutes as she sat her bag down.

"…you two might want to sit down. I need to tell you some things." She said. The two men looked at each and then at her concern blooming.

"Moria?" they asked again. Moria closed her eyes for a brief second, then looked at them. And she told them. She told them everything that had happened since she was five. Her adoption by Malcolm, the abuse, the rest of her family finding out about the abuse, her finding out she was a witch (she even had to demonstrate that to them so they would believe her), and all that had happened while she was at Hogwarts, neglecting to tell them about Dane. That was too much on one day. By the end of this it was incredibly late and she refused to glance up at either man. She couldn't see their faces looked stark white, Jacob's face a slight shade of green.

"Moria…Moria look at us." William finally managed to say and she did so, reluctantly.

"None of what happened with…that bastard…is your fault. You understand that right?" Jacob asked, taking over what his brother would have said and Moria nodded slowly.

"So…a witch huh?" William said trying to not think about what had happened to Moria. Despite the somber mood, Moria smiled.

"Yeah…" She joked. Hours later Jacob and William peered into the guest room where Moria was sleeping. William glanced at his brother as Jacob's face grew dark and he walked downstairs.

"Jacob…you know we didn't have a choice."

"Bullshit. We could have fought harder for custody or we at least permission to visit her. We would have seen the difference." Jacob growled out.

"Jacob, as much as I agree with you now, there isn't anything else we can do. All we can do now is being there for her." William said.

"We swore to Maarten and Mable that we would protect her! And we didn't. How am I supposed to forgive myself for that?" he hissed out. William looked down.

"We won't be able to forgive ourselves for not protecting her. But we'll have to live with it." William said looking back up towards Moria's room. As the two sat in the kitchen, Moria was unfortunately awake staring at the wall. She gripped the sheet under her and blinked.

She needed to get on with her life.

And there was only one way she could close the book on her childhood.

She needed to meet with Malcolm one last time.

One last time and she would be free.

She would be free.

* * *

It was a dreary day after Moria had returned to London, and she was now sitting in a waiting room of the asylum. Moria was silent, glancing around at the sterile room, no windows visible and the walls stark white. She swallowed. One more time…and then she would free of him. She closed her eyes wishing that someone was there. But they weren't. She had woken up to find out that William and Jacob had gone out on an emergency for their business, Madge was busy with projects, and she was sure that Sirius and the others were on their own vacations. She was on her own. She looked up as the door open and shuddered involuntarily as Malcolm walked in.

"Oh look…my darling niece came to visit me." He state nonchalantly as he was guided to a chair and sat down. She was silent staring at the table, knitting her hands together. She finally looked up at him as he placed a foot on that table.

"Well? Let's talk. Try to keep me interested brat." He said and she swallowed.

"Why?" she finally asked and he looked at her. "Why did you do this to me?" she whispered out. "I was your niece." He looked at her.

"You were an abomination." He finally said and she became still.

"I loved him. He was my brother. My twin. My other half. We didn't need anyone else. I was the ONLY one that supported his need to become a singer. I was the only person he needed. But then you…." He said his voice becoming darker.

"You and that bitch came along and took him away from me. He had never thought about having a girlfriend. He didn't need one. But then came your mother and he ran to her side like a lovesick puppy. And then they had you." He said glaring at her like she was some type of filth. Her insides went cold.

"And after that, my brother didn't come over anymore. He visited when he could but he always brought you along and he would just laugh like a clown whenever you did something to take his attention away from me." He snarled out. "And then he died. Because of you, he died!"

"The accident wasn't my fault!" she finally managed to voice.

"He died throwing himself over YOU!" Malcolm snarled out and Moria stiffened. "And then to add insult to my grief my family drops his brat at my doorstep. A look alike to his memory. A SHAM!" he roared out and despite herself Moria whimpered.

"But why…" She whispered out. He laughed and then glared at her.

"Because you weren't him. You are just a product of him and that bitch. I hated her. And you might have looked like Maarten but you acted like that wench. And I couldn't stand that combination. And you want to know something, my family couldn't either."

"That's not true!" she finally snarled.

"It isn't?" He asked, looking at her, unconvinced. "Then tell me Moria, that you didn't find it odd that my brothers and sister never visited? That when you did visit them or live with them that you rarely visited your parents' graves? Explain why they would drop you off with me and not argue who should rightfully take care of you?" he hissed out and she froze, her heart rising to her throat and her stomach dropping.

"It's because they couldn't stand looking at you either. It was better that the recluse of the family take care of the unwanted child that no one wanted! They thought 'better him than me'! Try and deny it! Deep down you know it's true!" he continued and now she was trembling trying to stop herself from crying.

"Shut up…just shut up." She whispered out and she looked up and was startled that he was now towering over her. He shoved her to the wall and pinned her to it.

"You know it is true. That is why you never fought me. Because you knew you were an abomination." He hissed out. "Tell me, where are your friends? Did they even come? Or did you come by yourself because they aren't here? Have you bothered them to the point where THEY don't' even want to be near you?" He said gripping her chin so he could look at her face. She stared at him helplessly her arms feeling like they had been weighted down. He sneered.

"I'm right aren't I?" he laughed. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still the unattractive, boring brat that scares everyone away from her. Are you afraid of killing them off to? Like little Logan?" He whispered out and her eyes widened and she jerked her chin out of his grip. With a savage grunt, she finally shoved him away and looked at him her eyes glassy with tears, her face red with anger.

"You are a pathetic man." She whispered out and he stared at her in confusion, then anger. "You wanted nothing more but to control me. Rule me like I was a slave…and who knows…if you hadn't been found out, probably use me." She said swallowing. It was time for her to stand her ground.

"But you failed. I fell in love. I smiled. I laughed. I CRIED." She said her voice growing stronger. "Even when I had to visit you in this infernal place and listen to you berate me, I was becoming stronger because of my friends. They protected me. They cared about me. They still care about me." She said and saw his face becoming red in rage.

"You want me to be just as alone as you are. And you lost. You are the pathetic person who shouldn't have been born. You don't deserve my fear. I wish I could say you have my pity, but you aren't even worth it." She said and his face became dark.

"I'm not your puppet or your toy anymore. I am Moria Althea Prescott. And this conversation is over." She said, turning to walk away. She heard a savage yell and turned. She barely registered the smack and tasted blood as she fell. She heard yelling and looked up to see Malcolm being tackled and two nurses rushing over to her side and helping her up. Later she left, heading back towards the apartment that the William and Jacob owned. She tried to forget the pain of Malcolm's words, but to no avail.

His words still hurt her. Still stabbed at her ego. Numbly she walked back to the flat, closing the door before sliding down the door sitting in the foyer. Soft sobs permeated the room as she began to cry.

"Bloody hell…" she whispered out. She sniffled loudly, and still crying, sat back up and went to her room to cry. Later she glanced up when she heard a knock on the door. She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she walked in. She opened the door slightly and her eyes widened.

Sirius stared at her.

"Moria, can I come in?" he asked. She hesitated. She probably looked like a mess and she was pretty sure it was obvious that she had been crying. But her heart won against her mind and she opened it a bit further allowing him in. He entered looking around before finally settling on her and was startled for a second.

"What happened to your face?" he whispered and lifted her chin so he could see the extent of the beginnings of a bruise. She averted her eyes back to the ground.

"…I just left my last visit with Malcolm." She finally said. "Got on the wrong side of his hand."

"Moria, why didn't you call one of us?!"

"I didn't see a reason to ruin everyone else's vacation…" she murmured softly. He groaned.

"You have to stop doing this Mori." He said forcing her to look at him.

"Stop doing what?"

"Sheltering all of us from your past. We're grown adults here and you're our friend…my girlfriend." He said and she was silent.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked, trying to change the subject. He glared at her which she ignored and moved away before walking to the kitchen. He followed her and saw her making a cup of tea. He blinked when he saw her shoulders shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I just found out that the only reason that uncle hated me was because I existed, thought I was an abomination, I was the reason that my father died, and there might be a small chance that the reason I was dropped off at his place in the first place was because my family couldn't handle me at that moment. Other than that I'm just peachy." She retorted blandly, keeping her eyes trained to the tea cup, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her eyes.

"You actually believe him?" he asked, disbelief obvious in his voice. She swallowed.

"I think I always believed him…at least to some degree." She finally managed to say. "It's not something I like to admit."

"Well he's wrong." Sirius said moving to her, forcing her to look at him. She set the cup of tea down.

"Right."

"Moria I mean it. Sweetheart…if you didn't exist I think there would have been a part missing from me. From all of us."

"I just cause trouble…"she said but trailed off as he pulled her to him and held her.

"Bloody hell Moria. Stop. Just stop." He murmured into her hair. She blinked.

"I didn't say I love you in November as a joke. I love you. I love you so much." He said "I think I've loved you since we first met." He murmured and her eyes widened tears now brimming.

"I hate the fact that you feel it's necessary to shield us from your past. I understand why, but goddammit Moria, I hate it. You aren't alone anymore Moria. You don't have to fight by yourself." He said and slowly he felt her wrap her arms around his back, gripping his jacket and pressing her face into his chest, her cup of tea forgotten. He kissed her temple softly traveling down till he captured her mouth. When they finally parted she blinked, several tears dripping down her face as she smiled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." She whispered out and he kissed her softly.

"You're forgiven." He murmured with a chuckle and she finally laughed. Hours later in the dead of night William and Jacob returned, tiptoeing into the house.

"Think she's asleep?" Jacob whispered out.

"I'm assuming. Though I'm wondering why there's an extra pair of shoes here." William asked noticing a larger pair of shoes. Jacob stared at them then began to make a beeline to her room, William. The two brothers peered into Moria's room and despite themselves, smiled at the scene.

Moria was asleep, as they had expected, but instead of being asleep, curled up to her pillow, was resting against an also asleep Sirius. His arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, his cheek resting on the top of her head. Her comforter was covering both of them but they could see that Sirius and Moria were still clothed. Moria was resting her cheek against his chest and was curled up next to him. They desperately wished they had a camera to record this moment but knew it would only embarrass Moria. Instead they quietly closed the door.


	27. DANCE

"I'm so glad that we left the house for a little bit."

"Why? Were Jacob and William sitting there looking at us as we ate breakfast not awkward enough for you?" Sirius joked and Moria grimaced.

"Sorry about that. They aren't used to the fact that I'm old enough to date. They'll have to though." Moria stated and Sirius laughed. She smiled gently and then glanced up.

"There you are! We were wondering where you had gone last night." James called out to Sirius as the pair walked over. He nudged Lily slightly when he spotted Moria, Lily looked up and then saw Moria as well. She smiled and then walked over to Moria.

"Hey Mori…how's break been?" Lily asked.

"It's been….boring...went to go to my last visit with Malcolm…so that's a plus." Moria said earning a slight laugh from Lily as Alice walked over to the group. She smiled as Lily began to chat and the guys separated to talk. Later on Moria was just browsing a shelf that had been seated on the outside of a store as she waited for the others to come back from the loo. There were trinkets, books, and jewelry on the shelving. She didn't have any money on her, so browsing was all she really could just do. Her eyes stopped on a necklace that in comparison to the others was barely ornate. The jewel looked as though it had been forgotten in being carved into an ornate design and the jewelry maker, in a most likely haste, had just wrapped a piece of brown piece of rope on it. The jewel itself was a bright red, which in the dim light of the cloudy afternoon made it look dull. However she couldn't draw her eyes away. The necklace didn't fit in with the other ornate jewels but still had its own unique fit.

"_Kind of like me." _She thought absently with a slight smile.

"What are you looking at?" A voice asked and she jumped slightly turning to see Sirius. She blushed.

"N…Nothing."

"Liar." He teased. She sighed and then motioned to the stand.

"I was just glancing around at this."

"I didn't know you liked jewelry." He said as he glanced at the stand.

"Really ornate jewelry I don't like. Stuff like this…" she said lifting up the necklace she had been observing. "I like stuff like this."

"Well why don't you get it?" he asked and she grimaced.

"I don't have any money." She said and he smirked. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied and she eyed him suspiciously. She only looked away when she heard Lily calling for her, and gave one more look at him, before going over to Lily. Seeing his chance, Sirius snuck into the store holding the necklace Moria had been staring at for nearly a minute. He managed to buy the thing and was pleasantly relieved that it wasn't expensive. He then returned to the group.

"-Dumbledore's serious?" he heard Moria ask.

"Yup…so do you think your aunt could make them?" Alice asked

"Please, she's been asking to make some since she made your wedding dress. Been driving me bonkers." Moria stated and Lily laughed.

"What are those three talking about?"

"Apparently Dumbledore decided to have an end of the year dance. Sent a letter and we got it last night." James murmured and Sirius blinked.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I was going to ask Dumbledore if I could accompany Alice." Frank said

"What are they asking Moria?" Sirius asked.

"What else? They're asking if Madge could make their dresses." James said with a smirk. Sirius suppressed a chuckle but then saw Remus stiffen.

"What? That scared of dancing?" Sirius asked turning. However Remus was no longer staring at the group and Sirius glanced where he was staring and spotted Dane. He looked like he was just browsing through a stand but Sirius could see he was staring at them, particularly Moria. Sirius stiffened and then, glancing at Moria to make sure she wasn't paying attention, began to move towards where the Slytherin was. But by then, Dane had merged into the crowd, disappearing. Sirius swore under his breath. Glancing back at his friends, he continued staring

If that bastard ever got anywhere close to Moria again, he wasn't going to get lucky.

"The idiot doesn't learn does he?" James growled out.

"He can rot in hell." Sirius grumbled and the other boys nodded focusing back on the girls. Moria glanced at him, and for a second he saw confusion flash across her face, followed by slight apprehension. He swallowed. She knew.

She knew.

* * *

Moria sighed as she walked towards the apartment Sirius following close behind. "Once I tell Madge about that dance and that I had gotten Lily and Alice's measurements, I'm never going to get any sleep." She complained and Sirius snorted.

"Why's that?"

"Because she's the type of person that will start work right away…and that means she'll be calling a lot for questions."

"So? Sleep through the phone."

"Sirius." She retorted. "You of all people know I'm a light sleeper. Granted you sleep like you take Draught of Living Death every night." She commented, stretching. He stared at her.

"So…Dane was there, wasn't he?"

"You saw him?" Sirius asked.

"Not really. Sensed someone staring at me and when I noticed that you boys were trying to keep our attention diverted from looking behind us, I put two and two together." She said looking at him with a soft smile.

"Actually before we go in…can we talk?" Sirius asked. Moria blinked then nodded, her eyebrows raising. "Now before your mind starts thinking of worst scenarios, it's not like that." He said.

"_I hope."_ He thought as they walked to a bench nearby and sat down. She looked at him curiously, her head cocked slightly to the side in a cute manner.

"As you know my Uncle Alphard died."

"You mentioned it." She stated.

"Well, he essentially gave my family the ultimate sod off by giving me and Andromeda a large sum of money." He stated.

"Really? Well that's good…I assume." She said.

"Incredibly good. But he also gave me something else."

"Which is?"

"He left me a small flat in London and I was planning to move there after we graduate…and I was wondering if you would come with me?" he said quickly and she just stared at him at first in shock.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah…look I know it's pretty soon, and we're both going to have a whole lot of crappy and long hours for training, and we probably won't see each other that often. But I don't want to have to sneak into your room to spend the night with you." Sirius stated. Moria stared at him and he swallowed.

"Look, for all I know it could be a complete dump or-"

"Of course I'll move in with you." She interrupted and he looked at her shocked. She smiled at him. "Is it that surprising?"

"You…you'll actually move in with me after we graduate?"

"Of course I will. My place is with you Sirius and I've known that for years. Seems kind of pointless to try and stall that isn't it?" She asked and he stared at her before drawing her into a searing kiss that left her dizzy and her legs weak.

"Bloody hell you are a something else, Moria Prescott."

"Why thank you, Sirius Black." She murmured sarcastically. He laughed and with that hoisted her up causing her to laugh loudly as he tromped towards the apartment, still carrying her, listening to her beautiful laugh. Now all he had to do was convince her family and her extended family.

Boy that was going to be fun.

But at the moment he didn't care. She had said yes.

* * *

That had been too close, Dane mused dryly as he entered the small villa that was near the edge of London. He had been expecting Moria to be out…he hadn't been expecting the others to be there, or for that Lupin bastard to notice him. He had barely managed to get away from Black. It seemed he was going to have to go under the radar for a bit. He frowned at that idea, but there wasn't much he could do. He glided his hand over the abrasive bandage that had been placed over his eye, a new habit that he was doing. He could no longer see through that eye. And that angered him.

He walked into the kitchen, ignoring the smell of death as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk, drinking from it without a glass. Three bodies lay in different areas. His mother lay in a crumpled heap near the stove, her eyes having long since been vacant of life. His father was at the table, his upper half of his body lying across it, ever so still. The third person he didn't really know. A handyman that his parents had hired, a drifter, someone no one would miss.

He hadn't been dead as long as the other two had been, his body just going into full rigor mortis. He withdrew the knife from the kitchen block, walking over to the body, bent over it.

And proceeded to tear the man's eye out, disposing of the body part. He then pulled out his wand, looking at his parents before leaving the room to get the cans of petro that his father always carried in the barnyard behind the house, returning to run the muggle mixture throughout the building. He would have managed to burn the place down without the use of muggle means, but if he wanted it to look like a murder-suicide, he would need to have seemed desperate to do this. He completed dousing the place, but he needed to get one other thing to get the Wizarding community of his trail. So he went upstairs for a second to enter the room that had been forgotten for so long.

His sister's room. He entered it, retrieving the wand that had been on the desk, and left quickly. He didn't like being in that room.

She was dead. Had been for years. She had been his parent's dream child, getting so many good marks, going to Hogwarts and doing so well. But then an illness hit, sending her into a death like state. It had been too quick. One day she was there, the next she was gone. Now she would be reunited with her beloved parents, and he would be free of his ties.

He stood in front of the building, staring at it. It was so quiet. He supposed he should have mourned for them. But he didn't feel the need to. They had chosen their pyre the moment they had threatened to call the Ministry about him. They had chosen their beloved Ministry, over their own son.

"I'll see you in hell." He murmured, before sending the fire-making spell out, igniting the petro. The place lit up quickly, and with that he left, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Easter Break soon ended and once again they were back at Hogwarts. It had been a surprise when the newspapers had declared that the Chamberlain family had been found dead. A surprise, yes, but for Moria, it was more of a relief. Though she felt bad towards the parents of Dane, she couldn't help but feel satisfied that he was gone. GONE. And soon the news of the deaths quickly left. As soon as they got back they had to take their NEWTs. They had all managed to pass with flying colors. Currently she was walking up to the owlry to check on Fane. As she got there she was surprised to see Fane perched on top of a large parcel who seemed overjoyed at the sight of her mistress.

"Hi Fane." Moria stated with a chuckle as the owl hooted. "Here you go. For all your trouble." Moria said and fed Hanna several treats, before picking up the package. She petted her owl one last time before exiting the owlry. She saw that it was from Madge and smiled knowing full well what was now in the package. She grunted as ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so-!" she began to say but stopped when she saw it was Lucius and Narcissa.

"Watch it Prescott." Lucius growled as he shoved past her. Moria glared at the pair, before continuing to the Gryffindor hall. She entered the Common Room to see both Lily and Alice sitting there, reading. The boys were nowhere in sight.

"Lily, Alice. Look what I got." She said. The two other girls looked up and then smiled, before getting up to see what she was talking about. The moment they saw who it was from they literally dragged Moria up the stairs and to the dorm. Their other dorm-mates were nowhere to be found.

"I still can't believe you cut your hair." Moria said as she began to open the box, glancing at Alice. Alice grinned as she ran her hand through her shortened tresses.

"I like it. So does Frank."

"…I'm going to ignore the sexual innuendo on that." Moria stated and Alice laughed.

"Like you don't know what it's like." Alice teased and Moria's face turned crimson.

"Lily! You said you wouldn't tell her!"

"She didn't. I was just kidding." Alice said blinking as Moria's face turned somehow a deeper red. "Wait…you had sex with Sirius?" Alice asked, her eyes widening. By then it didn't seem possible that Moria's face could turn any redder.

"Do you want your bloody dress or not?" Moria growled out, silently wondering if it was humanly possible to 'Avada Kedavra' herself. Alice burst out laughing as they finished opened the parcel and then pulled out three dresses. Moria opened a letter that had been stuffed inside it.

"Okay….yellow dress is for Alice, black dress is for Lily, and the red dress is for me." Moria said and then pulled out a very small bag filled with trinkets. "She says that we can pick or choose what jewelry we want, but she suggests that the floral designed necklace and barrette should go with Alice's dress, the necklace that's silver with red beads for Lily, and the looped necklace with the red in the middle should go with mine."

"Wow…she sure thought this through." Lily commented as she looked at the necklace that Madge had suggested.

"She's a fashion designer…its part of her job." Moria joked as she watched the two girls open the individually wrapped dresses and their jaws dropped. "I take it that these are good?" she asked.

"Bloody hell…alright that does it. When I get married she's doing my wedding dress." Lily stated and Moria burst out laughing.

"I think she was already planning on that. During the entire summer she wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful my friends were." Moria teased causing both girls to blush. She then pulled out her own dress and sighed. As she suspected, her aunt had not placed a piece of cloth covering her back. "Looks like Hogwarts will know about my scars." Moria stated blandly.

"So what?" Lily said looking at Moria. "I've told you before your scars are beautiful, and Sirius thinks that as well." She said.

"I know that…it's just…people tend to judge my scars. Trust me, when I was in primary school my life was a living hell…both at school and at home." Moria said.

"Well those kids and adults were complete morons and gits to not try and stop what was happening to you." Alice said before waving her hand dismissively. "And like Sirius would let anyone talk about you or to you about your scars. Remember Eusebia Cholderton before Christmas Break?"

"Uh…I think she was in the Hospital Wing for a good portion before break with a ra-!" Moria began to say than realized what Alice was implying, and her face returned to blushing.

"And that was without her knowing about your scars." Alice said with a triumphant smile on her face. Moria blushed and then rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You two win." Moria said and despite herself smiled as the other two girls laughed.

* * *

Several weeks later Frank, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were currently waiting for them to come down.

"Bloody hell how long does it take to get dressed?" James complained and Frank snorted.

"You clearly have never waited for a girl before."

"Lily didn't take this long getting ready for a date." James grumbled. Remus shrugged and Peter looked bored.

"Don't the Head Boy and Girl's from each House have to dance first?" Peter asked and James paled a little.

"Don't remind me. Please don't-!"

"Sorry…did we take too long?" a voice interjected. James and Frank looked up and subsequently their jaws dropped. Lily and Alice stood there bright smiles on their face.

Lily was wearing a completely black halter dress. It fit perfectly revealing her curves, the V-neck of the dress revealing a small amount of cleavage. The necklace that Madge had suggested was draped around her neck and was wearing black stiletto heels which added some slight contrast to the white trim on the bottom of the dress and her hair was slightly wavier.

Alice was standing next to her, a different color scheme all together. Her shortened hair had been pinned up by a flower shaped barrette on the side of her hair, several of the longer strands curving around her face. She was wearing a canary yellow spaghetti strapped gown that flowed down, hiding her feet. Around her neck was the floral necklace that matched the barrette, while the lace on top hid her chest.

"So…what do you think?" Lily asked as she walked up to James, Alice walking over to Frank.

"I…I think that Madge is bloody brilliant at making dresses. You look amazing." He finally managed to say and Lily beamed. Sirius vaguely heard Frank say something similar and added 'well I definitely married the right woman' but he glanced up when he heard footsteps.

And with one look of Moria he felt his brain stop and the breath left his lungs rather quickly.

Moria stood there, her face nearly matching the color of her dress and she looked nervous. She had pulled all her hair to left side and he could see a small braid intermixed, probably for the several stubborn strands of hair that weren't staying in the ponytail. Around her neck was a dark silver necklace with a red gem in the middle. The dress itself was a simple red, but red always seemed to fit Moria. The top of the dress was a heart shaped spaghetti and revealed her curves as the fabric slid down her waist. In the front of the dress, the fabric split diagonally, revealing her legs to her upper thigh, ruffling along the edges of the dress. She was wearing light brown flats that complimented the dress.

There few and far times that Sirius had ever been at a loss of a words…even rarer when he actually got tongue-tied.

This was not one of those times.

"Sirius? Are you in there still?" James joked as he nudged his best friend.

"Uh…I…I…" Sirius stammered.

"Way to go Moria…you broke his brain." James joked. Moria blushed deeper, playing with the ends of her hair.

"WELL, James and I have to go now. See you guys." Lily stated rather quickly and then dragged James away. Alice taking the incentive did the same with Frank. Remus and Peter left quickly after, leaving Moria and the still stunned Sirius alone.

"Sirius?" Moria asked quietly.

"Bloody hell…"

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"You're gorgeous." He finally managed to get his befuddled brain to say and her face turned redder.

"…Thanks…" she murmured, once again playing with her hair, something he knew was a nervous habit of hers.

"You don't have to be nervous."

"I haven't worn a dress since I was five, Sirius…this is all pretty new to me." She said and he laughed.

"You'll be fine. And I'll be there for you." He said and she finally gave him a soft smile. "Because like hell am I letting any of the other blokes near you." He added and finally she laughed.

* * *

Later on the dance had gone underway. Moria was currently just observing as Sirius had gone to the loo. She smiled as she saw Lily and Alice dancing with James and Frank. She had seen Peter wandering around the food section and Remus was talking to some other past Prefects.

"I see your date has abandoned you." A voice said and Moria held back a groan before turning to see Lucius standing there a smirk on his face.

"What do want?" Moria grumbled now wishing Sirius would hurry up and get back. He chuckled and she involuntarily shuddered.

"Just to talk. So, do you mind me asking how you got those lovely scars on your back?" he asked. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes I do mind. Sod off Malfoy." Moria said and he tsked at her as though she had been the one that walked up on him.

"Listen Prescott-!"

"I hate to break this _intriguing _conversation, but I would like my date back, Malfoy." A voice interjected and the pair looked up. To Moria's relief she saw it was Sirius, who although he had an easy going smile on his face his eyes clearly showed that he was warning Malfoy to back off.

"Certainly Sirius." Lucius responded through his teeth and cast Moria a sneer before briskly walking off. Sirius continued watching Lucius before he looped his arm around Moria's waist, pulling her to him.

"Lousy prick…I oughta…did he say anything inappropriate to you? Do anything?" Sirius asked and Moria smiled.

"If he was, you interrupted him. He just asked me about my scars. That's all." Moria replied and she felt his grip relax a little.

"So do you wanna dance?" he asked and she looked up at him, a worried look on her face.

"Sirius you fell in love with a singer, not a dancer." She warned but he grinned back at her.

"It's easy. I promise."

"But I don't-!"

"Just follow my lead."

"You can dance?" she asked and he shuddered.

"My mum forced me and Regulus into some dance lessons when we were younger." He said grimacing and Moria laughed as he dragged her into the crowd of dancing couples, groups, and single persons.

"Oh poor you. While I was learning how to fight in the streets, you were learning how to waltz." She teased and he gave her a grin.

"It was awful."

"I'm sure it w-" She began to say, but the thought broke off as he abruptly turned around and pulled her close placing one hand firmly on her waist, the other grabbing her hand and lifting it slightly. It had the desired effect as Sirius watched her face turn a hue of red.

"Relax. Just follow my lead." He told her again and after a bit of hesitance she nodded, before he moved backwards. Involuntarily, her free hand lifted, coming to rest on his arm, travelling upward as it explored the contours of his muscles, before moving up his shoulder and around his neck. He smiled at her.

Her thighs pressed against his, muscle against muscle, as he held her against him, firmly in place. His feet began to move and hers followed with surprising ease. She had been so used to following him in other situations, but rarely like this, and her eyes locked on his.

As they moved, she got the sense, the way he held her, that he was never going to let her go, and she closed her eyes, bent her head to his shoulder, and felt safe him.

Inhaling deeply, she took in the smell of Sirius, and smiled to herself at the familiarity of his scent, even in the midst of this unfamiliar, yet undeniably right atmosphere.

"See? You're doing perfectly fine." He said.

"We'll see after I accidentally step on some toes." She murmured and he laughed pulling her close and resting his chin on her head. They continued dancing for longer, Sirius enjoying just the feel of her being this close, enjoying her scent. A little while later, Sirius led Moria off of the dancing area.

"See? And you only stepped on my feet twice." He commented as they strode into an empty hallway, the music fading. She smiled.

"So…where are you taking me Mr. Black?" she said. Seconds later he turned around a corner, pressed her to the wall and promptly kissed her. She gasped slightly against his mouth before moving closer to him gripping his jacket to his dress robes. When they finally moved away she was breathless and she saw a familiar look in his eyes.

"Sirius…" she murmured before he kissed her again.

"I missed doing this with you…so bloody much." He whispered out pulling her close to him. She pressed her face to the side of his neck.

"Did I mention that you are beautiful?" he asked as he slid his hands down to her waist. She smiled.

"You may have mentioned it." She murmured and stifled a groan as she felt his hand on her bare thigh, disappearing under the fabric of her dress. "Randy dog." She murmured as he kissed her neck.

"What can I say Ms. Prescott…only you can make me like that." He murmured and pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes.

"You do realize we're in a public area…and I really don't want Filch walking up on us." Moria stated and Sirius realized she wasn't saying no…just not there. He smirked and then picked her up causing her to squeak. He then began to walk briskly away.

"As you wish."

* * *

"Hey Moria where were you last night?" Alice asked the next morning as she, Lily, and Moria walked to class. Moria smirked, a light blush forming on her face.

"No comment."

"Were you with Sirius?"

"Once again no comment." Moria said and the two girls looked at each other and a blush grew on their faces.

"Yeah right, like we're going to let you off the hook that easily." Lily said and then ran after Moria who was hurriedly going to class, laughing as her two best friends rushed after her. Meanwhile, miles away deep underground an entire maze of halls and prison cells a man walked around, ignoring the sounds of groaning, screaming, and sobbing. He walked to a certain cell and opened it, dim light streaming in. His gaze flitted around the cell till it landed on the form curled up in the farthest corner. Her light blonde hair fell around her, reaching the floor. Her blue eyes stared listlessly at the entrance, though she made no attempt to show any recognition. The man sneered.

"Hehe…wakey wakey Bryn."


	28. WAR IS FOR CHILDREN

Moria stood in front of the door to McGonagall's room, hesitant. Did she really want to do this? She set her mouth in a determined line, before knocking.

"Come in." she heard and entered, spotting the Transfiguration teacher behind her desk.

"Ah Moria…may I ask what the visit is for?" The teacher asked. Moria hesitated again.

"Um… I have a question…actually…it's sort of a request." She clarified. The teacher looked at her in surprise and folded her hands onto her desk.

"And that is?"

"Could…I mean…" she started and furrowed her brow. "How difficult is it to become an animagus?" Moria asked. The witch was silent, almost as if she was contemplating.

"Do you wish to be one? It is not going to be an easy feat."

Moria hesitated and then nodded. "I know. But I want to try."

Minerva looked at the student with judging eyes before offering a slight smile.

"I will think about it."

* * *

Sirius sat in the common room looking around as though to remember every last detail. In two more weeks they would be leaving Hogwarts for good. It felt surreal when he thought about not coming back. He was going to be on his own. He glanced up when he saw Moria enter and couldn't help smile.

"_Well not completely on my own."_ He thought as he saw her glance at him, smile and then pretend to not have noticed him, leafing through some books. He got up and then walked over to her. When she attempted to move he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her neck.

"Well hello." She said with a laugh.

"Oh don't even try, I know full well you saw me." He growled, grinning as she laughed again.

"You caught me red handed, Mr. Black." She said laughing again as he promptly picked her up, and walked her over to the sofa in the middle.

"Kind of surreal isn't it?" Moria asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is?"

"Graduating."

"Yeah…" he murmured kissing her forehead.

"Lot of things has happened." She murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Do you regret any of it?"

"No." She answered. She felt him smile before moving. "What are you doing?" she asked moving away to look up at him.

"Here…it's a present." He said as he pulled out a bag and her eyes widened and he saw a blush beginning to grow.

"But I didn't-!"

"It's okay. It's sort of like congratulations that you made it…and thank you. Even if you never knew it, you managed to keep me in line…somewhat. And besides can't a boyfriend give a girlfriend something?" he asked and her face turned red. He couldn't help but smile. As far as he knew, he was currently the only boy that had managed to get the "Ice-Queen of Hogwarts" to blush like her face was fire, and he was bloody proud of it. He then watched her hesitantly open the small box and subsequently her jaw dropped.

In that box was the necklace she had been looking at months ago.

"When did you…"

"I rule at being sneaky. I got it when Lily and Alice were asking you if Madge could make the dresses." He said as she pulled it out. She stared at it for a few seconds, then gripped his shirt and pulled him over and kissed him deeply. He had a goofy grin when they parted.

"I like that as a form of a thank you." He said and she smiled.

"Well I might show a different way of appreciation of this lovely gift…but not now." She teased as he growled playfully. She smiled and then looked at the necklace. The cord attached to it was incredibly long and the gem would end up at her stomach. So instead of just shortening it, she improvised. She looped both sides of the cord around her neck, not placing her head through the opening as the necklace was supposed to be worn. She could see Sirius looking at her oddly but she ignored him. Once she was there she pulled the gem through the end corner of the loop and pulled up to her neck like a lasso.

"Aunt Madge told me about a necklace variation that I found interesting. It's called a Lariat necklace." She explained. Now the gem rested on her chest. He looked at her and then grinned.

"Tell you what…you may say you aren't girly…but you do know how to wear jewelry." He said and pulled her to him, kissing her and effectively smothering her laugh.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Alice said as they looked at the Hogwarts castle.

"That we graduated? No." Moria said. "Seems like yesterday it was 1970 and we were first years. And look, it's June of 1977." She said.

"I can't believe it either." Lily murmured and then looked at Moria teasingly. "So I hear you're moving in with Sirius." She teased and Moria blushed.

"What of it?"

"It's so cute." Alice teased. "And you said you would never get a boyfriend." She added and Moria's face turned a deep shade of red. Lily laughed but then glanced at where a large group of Slytherins were, spotting Snape. She looked away.

"Lily?" Moria asked.

"I'm fine." Lily said. "So…I see you're wearing a necklace." Lily added and Moria grinned.

"See…I can be girly once in a while." Moria stated and the two girls laughed before they returned to the boys. Lily didn't pay attention to one Slytherin that stared at her with anguish.

Where had it gone wrong? She had always been his best friend…and for him…maybe a bit more. He followed Lily's form and felt anger as she laughed at something James said, blushing as he pulled her close.

Them. It had been because of them.

He would make them pay.

Especially James.

Severus watched Lily till the little group of Gryffindors disappeared and made a vow to try and convince the Dark Lord to allow Lily into the Death Eaters.

Because once she was gone from that group of blood traitors and half-bloods…she would be his Lily again.

* * *

"I thought women were supposed to have boxes upon boxes of clothes and stuff."

"Since when have I _**ever**_ fit your definition of 'women'?" Moria asked as she tapped her last box and let it grow back to its original size before glancing at Sirius amused.

"Point taken." He said as he placed the remaining box next to the other five. Plus his they had a total of about ten, and about two of them were house essentials; towels, sheets, kitchenware which Moria had told him firmly that he was not allowed in the kitchen as the last time he had gone in there he had charred (and nearly set Jacob and William's apartment on fire) what was supposed to be toast. The others were clothes and some knick-knacks.

In all honesty the pair had been impressed by the small apartment when they arrived at it a few days ago, even though they had been living in their respective separate housing for a few months after graduation so they could get started on their training of being an auror and a healer. It probably would get snug if children came along, but for a couple of newly graduated young adults it fit. Moria rolled up her sleeves.

"Well might as well start unpacking." She said and he groaned, slumping on the couch that still had a cover sheet on it, apparently not too keen on unpacking. She smirked knowing a way that would get his randy arse moving.

"You do realize the sooner we get the stuff unpacked, the sooner we can start the christening." She stated, and as she suspected he sat up immediately, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Aha…knew there was a way to convince you to unpack."

"Oh shut it woman and let's get started." He said and she laughed.

"See…it's nicer if there's actually stuff unpacked." Moria said as Sirius kissed the back of her neck, traveling farther down her bare back. "Though I have a feeling you just like the reward you got." She stated and felt his lips curve up.

"We still have a few rooms to do though." He said and she looked at him amused.

"Sirius Orion Black. Do remember we do have plans with James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Peter. I don't think we would ever hear the end of it if we were late." Moria stated. He chuckled.

"Later then?"

"Oh most definitely." Moria said with a grin. Later Moria had been dragged away by Lily and Alice leaving the boys to themselves.

"So Prongs…why the bloody hell did you need help…that didn't require Lily or any girl help? Because I may be wrong…but fashion advice isn't our strong suit." Sirius joked and then watched as James face turned a bit red. He then observed the shops around them. A clothes shop, broom shop, jewelry shop, candy store, a-!

He paused and then glanced at his best mate again who seemed to be eyeing the jewelry store.

"You're trying to get an engagement ring aren't you?" Remus asked, apparently catching James's gaze. James responded with his face deepening in color.

"Well, well Prongs. Way to go. Does Lily even know?"

"Of course she doesn't know! Why do you think I let her and the girls go shopping?"

"To torture Moria, since she hates shopping. Especially for herself." Sirius answered truthfully earning a snort from Peter, a chuckle from Remus and a grin from Frank. "Besides how hard can it be to find a ring?" he asked and Frank finally broke out in laughter.

"If you ever get married Sirius, trust me…you'll know."

* * *

"Why do I have to go shopping? My clothes are fine." Moria complained as Lily and Alice shoved another small group of hangars to her. The two other girls looked at her annoyed.

"Honestly are you a boy? You've been wearing the same type of clothes since we first met you."

"Because jeans and a t-shirt are comfortable!" Moria retorted as she was pushed back into a dressing room. Alice then looked at Lily, noticing she was staring at her hand that her wedding band. She grinned.

"Oi, Moria. You might want to tell your Aunt to start working on a wedding dress for Lily." Alice called out and Lily's face turned red.

"Shut up Alice."

"Oh come off it, you want James to purpose. Don't lie." Alice teased and Lily made no attempt to argue. Moria came out, wearing a light turtleneck tank top that showed off her arms. She was wearing dark muggle jeans. She was however barefoot as it seemed to be useless if she was trying on stuff.

"Well?"

"Hmmm…nice. It's girly but still tomboyish enough for you."

"Anyway Lily, Alice and I have known that since the sixth year you and James would get married eventually. It's not surprising." She said, pushing her hair back. "Can I change now?"

"Try on the jacket with this shirt." Alice demanded. Moria groaned loudly, storming back into dressing room, walking back out, jamming the jacket on.

"Well?!"

"I like it." Alice stated. "So you are free to change back now."

"Finally." Moria grumbled, going back to the dressing room.

"Hey, I was wondering..." Alice called out, earning a groan from Moria.

"What?" The other brunette grumbled poking her head over the changing room's door.

"What's with the earring on that metal chain?" The other girl asked. Moria glanced down at the necklace that was just under the necklace Sirius had given her. "I thought you didn't like jewelry."

"It's a good luck charm. From a friend I had when I was kid."

"Oh." Lily stated, almost surprised. Moria hadn't ever mentioned friends in her childhood. "Who-"

"Holy Merlin do my eyes deceive me? I didn't expect to see you three here." They heard and looked to see Chelsea standing there, a small bag in each hand, her hair cut in a pixie styled cut.

"Yes…I'm being held against my will. Save me." Moria joked as she went back into the dressing room to change back into her old outfit.

"I'm not really the one to help you there. Your style is too boyish." Chelsea complained. Moria groaned again.

"Not you TOO!"

Lily grinned walked away from the group of loud friends, listening to now Moria arguing with Chelsea, the sounds disappearing as she exited the store. She smiled gently at the vendor before ordering a quick snack. As the vendor got her order, Lily let her thoughts wander. What Moria had said had been true. It was ironic.

If someone had told her before her sixth year that she wanted to marry James Potter, she would have told them to shove it and to keep dreaming because she would sooner marry the squid from the Black Lake than marry him. But now…

"Lily Evans." A voice called out snapping her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Immediately her face turned to anger as several Slytherins were in front of her.

"What do YOU want?" she growled out.

"To make you an offer." One responded absently and Lily had to literally bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from growling.

"And that is?"

"To join us. To join Lord Voldemort's cause." The response was, though the speaker seemed bitter by that idea. This time Lily couldn't stop and growled.

"And kill muggle born witches and wizards?" she asked sarcastically. "You can tell your 'Lord' to stick his offer straight up his arse. The answer is no." She said.

"I don't think you understand-!"

"I think she understands plenty." Lily heard and looked behind her to see Moria, Alice, and Chelsea exiting. Moria was glaring at the group. "Back off."

"I don't see what this has to do with _you,_ half-breed." He spat out and all four girls blinked in confusion.

Half-breed? Since when had Moria been considered a half-blood witch? Chelsea and Alice were pure blood and Lily was a muggle. But-

"Come again?" Moria finally asked, now curious. The man glared at her.

"You heard me." He snarled and Moria could feel the atmosphere changing. Apparently the other three girls as well as other witches and wizards could too, because people began to grow nervous, looking around as though some demon was going to jump out. Moria glanced around and then in the corner of her eye spotted a man in a black pointed hat, and a mask covering his face.

Aiming a wand directly at Lily.

"LILY MOVE!" she yelled and grabbed her best friend's elbow and wrenching her back just as a spell slammed into the coffee vendor, shattering it.

As though a switch had gone off, chaos erupted. The civilian witches and wizards that were walking began to scramble around like chickens with their heads chopped off, clambering around each other and stomping on the poor souls that had fallen. However the small group that surrounded them didn't panic or run, instead withdrew their own wands, aiming them at the four girls. They returned by withdrawing their own wands.

Moria was first.

"Stupefy!" she called out, hitting one of Malfoy's buddies square in the chest and sending him flying. She ducked as she dodged another spell, noting that the other three were handling themselves fairly well. She also noticed that the number of people wearing masks and dark robes were multiplying.

"_Bloody hell…this is so not ending well!" _ She thought.

Well she'd have to worry about it later.

If there was going to be a later.

* * *

Sirius groaned as they finally left the jewelers.

"I swear to Merlin, Prongs, it shouldn't have been that hard to decide." He complained. James glared at him, shoving the ring box into his pocket.

"I really can't wait to when you have to get a ring for-!" he began to growl out but stopped when they heard the sound of screaming and yelling before seeing a mob of panicked people rushing towards and passed them. Frank grabbed one of the running witches.

"What's going on?!" he asked. The witch looked back panicked.

"They just started attacking these four girls! No warning!"

"Who!?" Frank started asking, panic now obvious in his tone. The direction that everyone was rushing away from was the direction they had seen Lily and Alice dragging Moria away.

"I don't know! Two brunettes, a red head, and a black haired girl!" the witch shrieked before wrenching herself out of Frank's grip and rushing away. At this point the panic now grew into fear for the three men and the other two, they stood there for a few moments, stunned before they bolted towards what could now be conceived as a battle.

Moria panted as she stumbled up, shoving her torn sleeve up, knowing full well it would just fall back to her wrist. She glanced quickly at the other three and saw in relief that they were still moving and fighting. She had to admit that Chelsea was holding her own despite being a healer. Gave her some hopes that she-

"Moria!" she heard and looked towards the entrance of the street to see all the boys rushing towards them. She smiled but didn't notice one of her adversaries stumbling up and glaring at her, raising his wand. Lily however noticed and as he uttered a curse, she bolted to her friend and shoved Moria away.

"Moria mov-"

"Sectumsempra!"

For Moria it was in slow motion as the curse slammed into Lily's back. Lily's eyes opened in shock before growing vacant and with that her legs buckled under her, falling onto the ground and growing still. Moria immediately scrambled to her friends' side, shaking her desperately to wake her friend up. To Moria's shock she saw blood beginning to blossom on Lily's still form. It looked as though she had been involved in a knife fight.

"Lily! Lily come on!" she called out and vaguely heard James yell out in panic. Chelsea arrived first however, and pulled out her wand.

"_**Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur"**_She said repeatedly and to Moria watched as the wounds begin to close up again. She looked up at Chelsea. "It's a healing spell. You'll learn it soon. But I need to get her to Mungo's. I don't know if there are any internal injuries-!"

"Lily?! Oh Merlin, Lily! Wake up!" James called out sliding to the trio. Moria then noticed that the men in the dark robes and masks were apparating away. Now they were alone in the eerie quiet.

* * *

They were all now crammed into the waiting room at Mungo's, waiting for a prognosis on Lily. James had not stopped pacing the entire time, ever so often glancing at the doors that the healer would come in to tell them. Currently Alice was cuddling herself to Frank who was rubbing her arm, trying to calm her. Moria however had pulled herself away from the group and had curled up in a chair farthest away from them.

She hated waiting in a hospital. Helping, being the one to try and save a life was one thing…but waiting in one was a different matter for her. She winced as she pressed against a bruise on her knee, but didn't move her head. Lily had taken a spell for her. She had gotten hurt because of her. Why-!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a larger hand pressing onto her shoulder and she jerked up to see Sirius standing there.

"Hey…"

"Hi." She murmured. "You should be helping James-!"

"Prongs told me to check on you. Besides the fact I was planning on checking on you anyway. You haven't spoken at all since we got here."

"One of my best friends took a curse meant for me and is now in an emergency room. What am I supposed to say?" Moria asked.

"She'll be fine. Lily's a fighter and stubborn. That was pretty clear throughout Hogwarts. You know that." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I hate waiting for results I guess…especially in a hospital. Waiting makes me more nervous when I'm in a setting like this." She said.

"It makes everyone nervous." He said and then pulled her to him, resting her head on his chest. She seemed to relax as he did that, and he combed his fingers through her knotted hair. "She'll be okay. Promise." He said. As though the fates heard him, Chelsea entered and James all but tackled her.

"Well!? How is she?!" he asked hurriedly. Chelsea was silent for a few seconds and then smiled.

"She's perfectly fine, right now all she is doing is resting." She said and the atmosphere in the room changed, lightening up in a near second. James looked weak with relief.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"She's still out cold, but she should wake up soon. I don't see a problem with you guys going in to see her. Though some of the upper healers might shoo you out if they catch you, so if you get caught-!"

"We never saw you." Moria finished for her with a grin. "Thanks Chel."

"No problem." She said and with that left, most likely to go do some more rounds at Mungo's as the small crowd of young adults went to a room that Chelsea had gestured to. They saw Lily lying on a bed, asleep and Moria could see James relax even more and she felt relief wash into her.

Lily was alright…she was alright.

"Merlin today was a long day." Moria murmured as she and Sirius walked back into their apartment. Sirius didn't say anything instead pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Sirius?" she asked but he didn't respond. The moment they had entered their apartment it hit him that, if things had turned out differently today, Moria might have not been coming back with him. She might have been the one staying the night at the hospital…or worse. And it scared the living hell out of him.

"Did I mention to you today that I love you?" he asked and she looked at him curiously but decided not to ask.

"Yes…you have." She murmured as he kissed her. "And I love you too." She stated and he smiled softly, just holding her.

* * *

Sirius awoke the next day, blinking in the dull lighting of the bedroom. At first his memory was fuzzy. This didn't look like his room at the Potters. Where? The thoughts died down as a form shifted next to him, and curled closer to him and looking down he saw it was Moria, blissfully asleep. He smiled and delicately gave her a kiss on the cheek. She shifted again and mumbled something that was incomprehensible, but miraculously stayed asleep, considering she was one of the lightest sleepers he knew. She must have been exhausted. He smiled just watching her sleep, until her eyes scrunched slightly, before opening. She smiled softly.

"Good morning." He said kissing her. He felt her smile against his mouth.

"Got to say…I like this wake call much better than an alarm clock." She said and he laughed before rolling over on top of her, earning a laugh from her as well.

"I swear Sirius, you're randy even now?" she teased as he kissed her again. He smirked and cupped her face in his hands.

"You know me…" he murmured before capturing her into another kiss. The rest of the morning was silent and still, the couple unaware of what the Daily Prophet had plastered all over the front page.

_**WAR UPON US!**_

_**Attack on Diagon Alley just the beginning.**_


	29. ENDS AND NEW BEGINNINGS

Lily shifted in her sleep, realizing how stiff she felt, before waking up, blinking as she awoke. She was in a hospital room and currently staring at the pure white ceiling. Three, she could sense someone else was there with her.

She turned her head and saw James' head of hair in her line of view, resting against the side of her bed, just within reach of her hand.

"James…" she whispered softly. She raised a pale hand to play with the disarray of hair on his head and he jerked up. She was shocked to see his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Lily…" he breathed when he saw her. She smiled softly. James stood up and he bent over her, framing her face gently in his large hands. "Merlin, Lily, I love you. I thought I'd lost you." He said with an undertone of self-reprimand. She offered a weak smile.

"The others?"

"They're all fine. Just some minor wounds." James stated, before kissing her, moving away after a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Lily let her hands slide up to cover his as they framed her face and she smiled at James.

"It's not your fault, James. It was those Deatheater's fault." She soothed. James shook his head.

"No. I kept telling you that there was nothing to worry about. If I had been more observant-" he stopped when Lily put a finger against his lips.

"I love you, James." She said. James' eyes widened. "I love you. Those bastards attacked us without warning. Even if you had been observant, the outcome probably wouldn't have changed. But nothing changes my feelings for you." She said. James's eyes closed and he lowered his forehead to hers.

"Marry me." He said. "Marry me, Lily. Please. Make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world." James proposed. Lily's eyes widened then. They grew teary as she listened to James. "I want to live my life with you. I want to see you pregnant with my children. I want to grow old with you. I want to die with you. Without Lily, there is no James. Will you marry me?" he asked.

A few tears escaped Lily's eyes and trailed down her cheeks to where James's hands framed her face. She nodded through a sob.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, of course, I'll marry you, James." She sighed as James grinned and brought his lips down to hers. They reveled in the feel of each other's lips. Lily smiled as they parted.

"Moria and Alice are not going to let me go on this." She said and James let out a chuckle.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Moria asked Lily the next day when they visited her at Mungo's. Lily smiled at her friends' distress.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." Lily said with a pout. "I tried to convince Chelsea to let me go, but they want to hold me in here for a little while longer."

"Well they've never heard of that spell that hit you. They're just checking to make sure there aren't any side-effects."

"Look at you Ms. Healer." Lily grumbled and Moria grinned.

"You know me. So…why were you unusually chipper this morning?" Moria asked glancing at Alice who looked just as curious.

"Can't I be in a good mood?" Lily asked keeping her left hand hidden.

"Well yeah, but considering that you threatened Moria and me with bodily harm back at Hogwarts if we so much as said 'good morning' to you before breakfast, you looking like you would be skipping through a field of daisies at about ten in the morning seems a bit off." Alice stated earning a glare from her friend. "Just saying." She added as Moria snorted.

"Well I'll have you know I'm "unusually" happy because pretty soon if I get sent to the hospital again, my hospital record will be under the name Mrs. Potter." Lily said finally showing off her left hand. Seconds later a high-pitched squeal erupted from the room. Moria covered her ears and glared at Alice.

"Bloody hell, Alice! I think you just made the dogs in a mile radius around the hospital go deaf." She complained. Alice however was jumping up and down in her seat looking at Lily gleefully.

"Oh that's great, Lily! That's bloody brilliant!" she cheered as Lily smiled, a slight blush on her face. Moria smirked, looking at her friend.

"I can't wait to tell Madge. She'll blow up the phone with the shriek she'll let out." Moria joked with a grin. Lily smiled. A little while later, the boys arrived and Moria smirked at James.

"Way to go, Romeo." Moria joked and James's face turned red, while Sirius grinned and Frank chuckled. Sirius was about to mercilessly tease James when a knock came to the door. The group turned to see an older man standing there. He was wearing Auror robes, and had a rather bored expression on his face. Moria took in his details. Despite the bored look he seemed alert, his brown eyes scanning the room. Moria also noted that he had blonde hair…the same color as her mother's hair.

"Wulfric? Fancy seeing you here." Frank said, apparently recognizing the man. Wulfric sighed.

"Well, the Ministry wants to know why four witches, three who just got out of Hogwarts were attacked in Diagon Alley." Wufric stated. "Oh…Wulfric Ellesmere." He said when he saw a good majority of them looking at him in confusion. "Auror."

"Oh…Oh! I recognize you now. You would every now and then talk to Urquart about missions." Lily stated. At first Wulfric looked startled by her knowing that, but quickly figured it out.

"Ah…some of you must be auror's in training." Wulfric stated

"All of them except for me are auror's in training." Moria stated. He looked at her and for a moment Moria saw shock and confusion before he quickly returned to a placid front.

"Pleased to meet you Ms…" Wulfric began to say but trailed off glancing at his notes.

"Prescott. Moria Prescott." Moria stated. Alice glanced at the older Auror, her mind drifting back into the events of the day before. Suddenly she frowned.

"Moria, do you know why that Deatheater said what he said to you?" Alice suddenly asked and Moria frowned.

"No clue." She said and the boys looked at her in confusion, and smiled sheepishly. In all the ruckus of Lily being injured, she had forgotten about the whole situation seconds before the attack had happened.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked.

"He called me a half-breed." Moria responded, her brow knit in confusion. "Which doesn't make any sense, considering I would think I would know if my dad's family had any magical folk, and they would have known if he was a wizard." Moria stated, not noticing Wulfric flinch.

"Maybe your Mum's side?"

"She never talked to them…and they never came to visit." Moria stated and then they heard footsteps.

"Oh look who it is. Hello older brother." Another voice called out and at that Wulfric looked about ready to jump out the window. He turned and Moria spotted a younger man, one with the same chocolate brown eyes as Wulfric, but this one having wavy brown hair, smirking at Wulfric.

"Cepheus." Wulfric grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Meh. One of my coworkers got hexed with a puking jinx and I had to drag him over here." Cepheus stated. "What brings you to Mungo's?"

"A case." Wulfric said, not trying to get his younger brother involved. Cepheus glanced at the other confused occupants before finally landing on Moria. Like Wulfric, Moria saw Cepheus's eyes widen in shock but unlike Wulfric, the look didn't vanish. Wulfric noticed and grunted.

"Please excuse my brother." He stated and shoved Cepheus slightly. "I think I'll have to have a word with him. If I have any more questions, I'll be sure to contact you." He said quickly and literally dragged Cepheus away. The group of young adults all looked at each other in confusion.

What the bloody hell just happened?

* * *

Wulfric walked away quickly dragging Cepheus behind him. He had a look of anger on his face as he pulled his younger brother around a corner.

"Bloody hell Cepheus! What the hell are you doing?" He hissed out. Cepheus ignored him.

"That girl. The brunette. She-!"

"Drop it Ceph." Wulfric hissed out and Cepheus grew angry, his eyes narrowing.

"You expect me to forget my older sister? The one who got me interested in Curse Breaking in the first place? Bloody hell, that girl had Mable's face!"

"Moria Prescott just has a similar face! There is NO connection!" Wulfric growled out.

"How do you know?! She was old enough to have kids!" Cepheus stated.

"I said enough, Cepheus! Just drop it!" Wulfric yelled, his face red in anger. Cepheus was silent but glared at his older brother.

"You, Mum, Dad, and Mathilde may just pretend that she didn't exist, Wulf. But she did." Cepheus growled out before shoving his older brother away and storming off. Wulfric watched him till he disappeared and sighed, running his hand over his face trying to calm his temper. He then left the hospital, considering stopping at a local pub, anywhere actually, and getting a large drink.

* * *

"So Dumbledore wants to see us?" Moria asked a few days later as she shifted through some clothes trying to find something to wear. She sighed and gave up, slipping off her night t-shirt and pulling on the shirt she had purchased the day of the attack. Feeling a bit exposed she pulled out a brown leather jacket, the ends reaching the curve of her sides, the sleeves reaching her elbows. She then pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She then hiked up her jeans to where they fit comfortably and went looking for her knee high boots.

"Yeah. Apparently it has something to do with the war." Sirius said as he ate a piece of the toast Moria had made and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ever think about tying it back?" Moria asked as she exited the bedroom. He smirked.

"Yeah…I have. What do you think?" he asked pulling his hair back with one hand, a humorous look on his face.

"It looks like your trying to go for the muggle concept of a bad boy look. Couple that with your attire and in my biased opinion, you'd look incredibly sexy." She teased earning a heated look at her. She chuckled. "You'll have to control yourself Mr. Black, we actually do have to leave early." She said and he gave her a pout. "Later, Sirius." She said and he conceded but still kissed the curve of her neck, causing her to close her eyes. How much she wished that this could be like every day, feeling as though nothing in this world was wrong.

But that wasn't the case.

Almost a year had gone by, and it was finally 1978. And the war had not quieted. No, it had only grown worse. She wanted to do something…ANYTHING…to help.

Moria smiled at Sirius who gave his characteristic grin to her and with that they got up and left.

The meeting turned out to be something that none of the people who had come to meeting had been expecting. They suspected that the meeting was going to be tense. They knew that. Dumbledore talked about the war…how little progress the war was going on... it was then then headmaster had proposed the creation of an organization – the Order of the Phoenix – whose purpose would solely be fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Several questions had come up: Why wouldn't the ministry act itself? How were they supposed to be organized? What made him think they could win? In the end, Dumbledore answered every single one of those questions, explained the risks—the very extensive risks—and informed them that those who wanted to join the order were supposed to come back to another meeting in the next day.

Moria had decided already – she wanted to be part of it. And just glancing at Alice and Lily she saw the same determination. By her side, Sirius looked apprehensive, reaching and grabbing her hand slightly, giving it a squeeze.

"Let's go home," she murmured to Sirius, who nodded in response.

The worried look on Sirius's face came back in the moment they landed on their doorstep. He opened the apartment's door and the two of them walked in silently.

It was only when they arrived to their bedroom that Moria dared to ask anything. "What's wrong?"

He bit his lower lip. "I…I don't…"

"Sirius, you don't what?"

"I…I don't want you joining the Order." He said quickly and she paused, slowly turning to look at him.

"Come again?"

"Moria…I don't want you to enter this war head on. You could-!"

"Are you insane Sirius? No way am I not helping." Moria hissed out, turning around fully now, her face clearly telling him to back off. He didn't.

"I don't want you exposed to that type of danger!" he spat out.

"Why?! I can already tell that Alice and Lily are joining the Order as well, Sirius! What makes them any more qualified than me joining?!"

"That's different! They're Auror's in training! You're a-!"

"A healer? THAT'S your best reason!? Bloody hell Sirius! You're bringing up my profession as a reason?! I vaguely remember seeing several people whose professions ranged from healers to a magizoologist! Profession has NOTHING to do with whether or not I join the Order!"

"It will be dangerous for you, Moria! Don't you understand that?!"

"It will be dangerous for all of us, Sirius. Not just me! And I _**UNDERSTAND**_ that! Do you?!" she yelled and Sirius looked at her and then turned and stormed out of the apartment. She heard the door slam shut.

* * *

"So you just left?" James asked, incredulous as Lily stared at Sirius.

"I got pissed okay?" Sirius grumbled.

"Well she was right. Telling her not to fight? Really Sirius? No wonder she got angry!" Lily said and Sirius looked at her.

Sirius sighed. "I just-!" he started to say.

Lily rolled her eyes, cutting him off. "You're such an arse! She was pretty good at DADA, she did well enough that if she had wanted to; she could have been an auror. Not to mention, she's a trainee healer, which is always someone good to have around in case someone gets hurt…"

"What if she's the one who gets hurt?" Sirius asked. That was the whole point of his worry. He had seen her hurt too many times and he couldn't handle if she got hurt worse than when she had gotten hurt in Hogwarts.

"Padfoot," James started, "considering we are at a war, she may very well get hurt with or without joining the Order. Being a muggleborn witch adds to that chance. At least with the Order she wouldn't be in as much danger, and if she needed help she could get it."

"I know that, but…" Sirius breathed, but then trailed off.

"You do realize that by telling her she shouldn't join, you're saying she's not good enough to defend herself, right?" Lily asked. She continued before he was able to protest. "I know you didn't mean it, but that's what you're letting out, Sirius."

"Look, all I want is for her to be safe," Sirius explained. "Moria is my constant; she's the one that made me who I am now. I just… I hate to think she might… I know Moria can do unbelievable things with her wand in a duel but so did a lot of people who have ended up dead. And I can't lose her."

"Then go tell her that," Lily told him. "Merlin, Sirius, you dated Moria long enough to know she's just as stubborn as you are. Tell her what you just told us; let her know you're worried. But you can't keep her from fighting, if that is what she wants to do. Look, I am joining the order too…so is Alice. James doesn't agree, but he's willing to let me join."

"Look Padfoot," James stepped in. "Nobody likes to think their loved ones are in danger but sometimes we just have to let them go ahead and trust them. I know that I'm going to be there to protect her. Now, you get up, go home and talk to Moria."

Sirius sighed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"James and I need to sleep, go back and make up with her already you stubborn arse."

"Yeah, get the hell out of our sight, Padfoot," James told him with a grin on his face and with that Sirius left.

* * *

"_I hope she's not still pissed at me. Or…at least not too pissed at me."_ He hoped as he unlocked the door to the apartment. The place was quiet and for a split second he feared that she had gotten up and left. Silently, he went into the bedroom and saw Moria lying on her side of the bed. He could tell in the dimness that she was barely moving, which meant she was awake as whenever she was asleep and by herself she was the most restless sleeper (according to Lily and Alice). He silently walked over to her side and sat on the edge.

"Moria?"

"What?" she said and he could hear annoyance in her voice, but it was tempered by hurt. He swallowed…oh boy he was going have to think of a big way to make up.

"Are you awake?" he asked in a whisper.

Moria didn't turn to him. "No," she replied in a very low voice and despite the situation he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Might as well say it at first and right then, so if need be he could say his reasons, and pray he would get to sleep on the bed and not the couch.

She didn't respond for a moment. "I am not defenseless. I know the amount of times that I got hurt in Hogwarts doesn't voice that to a lot of people…but I can hold my own."

"I know," he said. "And that was not what I meant, Mori. Lily had already lectured me for what I said and did. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were weak…you aren't."

She sighed and shifted back on the bed, now turning to face him and sat up. "You're an arse, Sirius."

"Lily has already covered that one too," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have told you shouldn't join the Order…and then used the excuse about your job. It was a low blow. But I was… I mean…" He looked at her anxiously and then down at his hands "I'm scared. I know you can defend yourself, and I know if danger did happen that I would always try to protect you. But…I love you more than I love myself and if anything happened to you, if you died…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Moria looked him in the eyes and finally understood. He was terrified for her. "What would happen if I died?"

He shook his head. "I don't even want to think of it," he told her. "But I know for a fact that a part of me would die too. I can't bear thinking of living in a world without you there."

She closed her eyes for a moment, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come out. "Don't you think I feel the same?" she asked. "I know for a fact that Auror's are attacked regularly now, Sirius. I'm training at Mungo's." She reminded him. "I'm petrified that one of these days that I'll find you in one of those hospital beds fighting for your life…" she said. "Or even more afraid that you might not come back to me." She added. He was silent and cupped his hand around her cheek. As she normally did, she leaned into his touch and pressed her hand to his.

"I don't want to live in this world of fear for the rest of my life. I want to be one of the ones that helped stop this…so if I ever had a child, that child would grow up in a safe…happy world." Moria said. "They may be selfish reason Sirius…but they're my reasons that I want to fight. Whether you want me to or not, I'm joining the Order. But I promise I'll be careful." She said. He closed his eyes and then kissed her. She returned the kiss.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for being an arse?" he murmured and she smiled.

"You're always an arse…but your my arse." She said and he chuckled and then glanced down, then back at up with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that one of my shirts?" he asked and she blushed.

"…Maybe…" she murmured and he let out a laugh that was a mixture of a bark and a chuckle and she smiled.

* * *

Cepheus stared at an old photo-album longingly, smiling at the moving photos of him, his baby sister Mathilde, Wulfric, and his oldest sister…Mable. He only looked up when he felt a small feminine hand on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw his wife, Laurentia standing there.

"Remembering the past?" She asked as she looked at the album.

"Thinking…I met a girl today…and she reminds me of Mable." He said and Laurentia looked at him.

"You think that she's…"

"Her mannerisms, her face structure, the way she carried herself around her friends is nearly identical to Mable. Not to mention how Wulfric reacted to when I made that suggestion. He sees it too." Cepheus said his face becoming darker. "He's just too much of a coward to admit it." He finished. Laurentia sighed and then flicked out her wand with a happy smile, apparently being one of the record keepers came in handy for this situation, as she conjured up some files…both muggle and witch.

"Alright…what's her name?" she asked.

"Prescott…Moria Prescott."

* * *

It was July…1978. At least that is what she had gotten when she had snatched the wand, listening to her captors. It had been so long, and so much had happened. A young woman panted, her lungs feeling as though they were about to burst. She was weak, really weak right now. She needed to get away…no way were they going to let her live. She had only managed to escape by playing dead. But now they were going to be after her. And him. She clutched the bundle that lay in her arms tighter, her heart racing. They weren't taking this from her. They weren't.

"Stop!"

She did the exact opposite, sprinting harder, barely managing to dodge the hexes and curses being thrown at her. She skidded to a stop as she came to a deep trench. She looked up and behind her shoulder and could see the Deatheaters running towards her, their wands pointed at her. She bit her lip and then stepped back, allowing gravity to take over. She pitched backwards, gravity pulling her down and she disappeared into the darkness.

"Where did that bitch go?!"

"Damn! The boss isn't going to be happy about this." One Deatheater snarled out.

"Keep looking for her. She couldn't have gone far."

"But there's a river down there! You can't honestly expect-"

"Do you want to be the one to tell him that one of his play toys escaped?" Another asked. The questioning Deatheater paled and then looked down the hill. Feet below the river flowed steadily, the current dragging anything that had fallen into it. Several feet away, the form burst out of the river, gasping for air, before dragging herself to the bank, still clutching the bundle. It squirmed and then began to fuss. She looked down, shushing the infant that was in the blankets. She glanced into the dark waters, staring at her reflection. She pulled the blanket that was being used as a makeshift robe around her tighter. Her clothes were torn and baggy, her frame skinny and her complexion pale. Her blond hair now reached the edge of rump and was currently slick with the water. Her throat burned, both from the pain of doing exercise after nearly a year and the fact of her scar. She became dizzy, stumbling as she stood. Running a few days after of giving birth. Bad idea. But she had little choice.

Bryn clutched the infant in her arms, trying to shush him. "It's alright Geoffrey. Mummy is going to make sure you and I are safe." She whispered softly, running her finger across her son's cheek. The chubby infant's hand lifted from the soaked blanket, his crying quieting.

She needed to use this head start.

She ignored her agonized heart as the memories of her parents and brother being killed entered her mind again. She would deal with the survivor's guilt later. But she needed to get away. Her son's life and her life depended on it. Bryn looked away before running off into the darkness.

She needed to get away.

Get away.

**READ AND REVIEW~!**

**ALSO. THE NEXT PART WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL. I KNOW IT'S A WEIRD PLACE TO END, HOWEVER I'M SEPARATING IT TO WHERE THE FIRST WIZARDING WAR IS IN PART 2 :) IT WILL BE CALLED HARRY POTTER AND THE WEAVING LINES OF FATE PART 2 (unoriginal name I know) I'LL POST UP AN UPDATE WHEN I GET CHAPTER 1 DONE**


	30. UPDATE

Sequel to this story is up: It's called **Harry Potter and the Weaving Lines of Fate part 2 **(I know least creative name in the world but oh well) Hope you enjoy the next installment of this fanfiction just as much as you enjoyed this installment. Thank you for all the wonderful comments.


End file.
